Unorthodoxy
by Blinguist
Summary: A routine diplomatic mission for The Enterprise turns out to be anything but, unexpectedly reconnecting Kirk with a key player from his past. Kirk/Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _It's been quite a while since I've written any fan fiction, but inspiration struck with Star Trek Beyond. I absolutely adore the latest installment and really appreciate how they've allowed Kirk's character to evolve. Because I'm a sucker for the romantic stuff in fan fiction, this story will involve Kirk and Uhura being romantically linked. I never saw that coming, but the maturation of Kirk's character has a lot to do with it. And because I'm lovin' me some Chris Pine right now. For me, Hell or High Water is the movie of the year._

 _That being said, I don't want to see Uhura and Kirk become a couple on the big screen, because I still love the Uhura and Spock match. The beauty of fan fiction is that it allows for the exploration of all kinds of alternatives. This story assumes Uhura and Spock were never a couple. In fact, Spock won't play a role in this story because the goofy, illogical part of me wants to avoid any blurred lines. In other words, I don't trust that I won't be influenced by my appreciation of the Uhura/Spock dynamic._

 _I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

James Tiberius Kirk loved being a starship captain. The adrenaline rush was like no other. He thrived in situations that would cause countless others to buckle under the pressure and blossomed when others expected, and even desired, to see him wilt. He laughed when the more rationale response would be tears. He lived in spite of death continually nipping at his heels. No one had logged more time in The Enterprise's med bay than her fearless leader. The tally of scars was increasing at an alarming rate, aging his rugged frame beyond its years, but that didn't bother him. As he so eloquently and frequently reminded his attending physician, Leonard McCoy, "chicks dig scars." So, yes, James Tiberius Kirk loved being a starship captain.

What Captain Kirk categorically did _not_ love was being a glorified babysitter. Yet this was the position in which he found himself, leaning against a rock hard and stone cold pillar in the shuttle bay. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, broadcasting his displeasure to all those within line of sight. He tried as best he could to linger in the shadows to mitigate the effect his current attitude may have on his crew—particularly the younger women and men who had not yet become jaded by such assignments.

"Captain?"

Hearing the voice of his Communications Officer brought Kirk to attention. His slouch was immediately replaced by a tall, firm stance, hands gripped tightly behind his back.

"Ah! Lieutenant Uhura. Fancy meeting you here," he offered in a light tone that was in direct contrast to his visage.

She smiled sweetly at his attempted levity. She knew her captain well enough to know that he would rather be anywhere else than the shuttle bay waiting for the arrival of an Ambassador's liaison from out of whatever quadrant of the galaxy he or she decided to roll.

"You know, you really don't have to wait here. I'd be more than happy to bring our guest to your quarters," she suggested.

He shot her a look that said he was seriously considering her offer, but he quickly waved away the notion.

"Thank you, but no. What better way to improve my diplomatic skills?" he replied with a hint of jest.

"I appreciate you being here, by the way," he continued. "Seeing how you're the only one on the ship who can speak Kh'ytonian that means you're the only one standing between us and an interstellar incident."

"Are you saying the Kirk charm doesn't transcend language barriers," she asked in feigned shock.

"You and I know for a fact it doesn't," he retorted with a playful side-eye glance.

Truth be told, Kirk wanted to be the first to greet their guest because he felt a need to look into the eyes of anyone entering the sanctum of his ship. So much could be gleaned from looking into someone's eyes. True intentions, fears, thoughts of ill will—if something was off, he knew the eyes would tell the story, regardless of species. For all of his perceived shortcomings, it could never be denied that Kirk vigorously maintained guardianship of The Enterprise. Having already suffered several invasions—both overt and covert—he was determined to do everything in his power to ward off future attacks.

Behind the protective glass barrier, Kirk and Uhura watched the bay doors slowly open, heralding the arrival of their honored guest. Why the liaison needed to hitch a ride on The Enterprise still baffled her captain, but he decided this was not a battle worth fighting.

"Captain, may I offer a suggestion?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," he said, swiveling his neck to meet her gaze.

"Lose the scowl. It's not your best look."

He simply stared at her for few moments before allowing a hushed, 'humph,' to escape his lips.

Uhura broke out into a toothy grin as her eyes gently rolled the top of her head. Instead of being disheartened by her captain's response, she dug her index fingers into both cheeks and gave them a playful twist.

"Smile!" she commanded her superior officer.

When he still wouldn't relent (purely due to stubbornness and not any offence at being given orders by a lieutenant) she pulled out the big guns to force her friend to acquiesce. She did what any brilliant, strong-willed woman would have done in her position. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Mission accomplished.

Kirk could not contain his laughter as the deep ridges in his brow dissipated.

"Ok, ok. I'll smile," he capitulated.

"Much better. Now _this_ is the Captain Kirk everyone should meet for the first time."

As Uhura turned her attention once again to the shuttle bay doors, Kirk lingered just a bit longer on her profile. He was thankful for their friendship and the ease with which they now interacted. It took them a while to get to this point. That fateful night at his go-to dive bar was by no means his shining moment with neither the fairer sex nor the not-so-fair sex, as the faint scar on his hairline could attest. Thankfully, they were able to overcome that less than ideal introduction, which had been tainted by emotional trauma he'd sustained only several days before. Kirk knew that he had more than his fair share of second chances, and the one Uhura gave to him was at the top of his list of those most appreciated. Kirk also knew that her respect for him was not simply because he was the captain and she had ambitions and high expectations for what her future held with Starfleet.

Uhura came to realize that Kirk was complex, despite the unfortunate habit of presenting himself as a unidimensional playboy to the outside world, whose success could only be chalked up to dumb luck and a killer smile. The only thing that matched his bravery was his vulnerability and she recognized that once she took the time to look beyond the surface. The bravado and machismo, more times than not, were his armor of choice to shield past wounds that hadn't completely healed. She had broken the code of Kirk. She knew she had. _He_ knew she had. For that, he adored her for not pitying him, and more importantly, for not viewing him as a broken man.

The shuttle finally made its way completely into the bay and deftly rested on the tarmac as the area was once again sealed from the vacuity of space. The shuttle door swung open and a figure covered completely in an oversized hooded robe descended from the small vessel. Something wasn't right and Kirk knew it as soon as the liaison took a few steps away from the shuttle.

"Uhura."

"Yeah," she distractedly responded as she continued to look down at the PADD displaying the day's agenda.

"Does something seem off to you about that Kh'ytonian? I mean, besides the whole Jedi knight get up."

"Um … yeah. I don't think I've seen a Kh'ytonian that small before. And I can't imagine a juvenile would be an Ambassador's liaison."

"She looks humanoid," Kirk surmised.

"She?"

"At least judging by the gait," he offered as explanation.

The name they had been given for the liaison, Teemun Raknni'i, gave no clue as to whether he/she was male or female. Uhura ascertained it was not a standard moniker for the Kh'ytonians as he hadn't been able to find any other instances of its use during her research.

Teemun Raknni'i walked as if not one iota of time could be spared during this mission. There was an aggression in her movement that put Kirk ill at ease.

Looking back at his security detail, he instructed, "Make sure your phasers are set to stun. Don't draw your weapons yet, but be prepared if I give the order."

"Yes, Captain," the two security officers chimed in unison.

Uhura sat her PADD down on a nearby desk so she would be unhindered in case the need arose to employ her myriad skills in the martial arts. Kirk took note of her preparation and allowed the tiniest hint of a half-smile to invade his lips. She was the best at reading a situation and he loved that she rarely needed to be told what to do next. Captain Uhura had a nice ring to it if she so desired such advancement in the future, he mused.

The parties progressed towards one another and when Teemun had gotten to within 20 yards of Kirk and Uhura, her movement came to an abrupt halt. The hood on her dark robe veiled her eyes in pitch black, while only the hint of her nose, mouth, and chin peeked through.

"Definitely not Kh'ytonian," Uhura offered.

The smirk on Teemun's lips let them know that the statement had made its way to her ears.

"No," she replied with humor in her tone. Moving the hood slowly away from her face, she continued, "Just your standard-issue Earthling."

As the hood fell around her shoulders, Kirk's eyes went from an untrusting squint, to being as big as saucers.

"Oh my God," was the only response he could conjure.

Closing the gap between him and the liaison as quickly as he could, he grabbed the woman into his arms and swung her body in a semi-circle like a ragdoll. The two held each other for a long time as she tightly encompassed his shoulders and dropped her face into the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply, she allowed his natural scent to transport her back to a much simpler and less perilous time.

A confused Uhura picked up her PADD and made her way over to the duo, trying her best not to disturb their reunion. Kirk finally returned his dear, long-lost friend to the ground, but words still escaped them both. Teemun's lower lip quivered as they both struggled to prevent the tears that welled in their eyes from falling.

Reaching up and wiping a traitorous droplet away from Kirk's cheek, Teemun finally broke the silence with, "It's good to see you too, Corn Bred."

Kirk gave a sigh at hearing the childhood nickname that she had attached to him so many years ago.

He gave a shy look at Uhura before responding, "Oh, come on." He motioned with his hands towards the lieutenant as if to ask Teemun, 'can we be a bit more formal in front of my crew?'

"Oops, I'm sorry. _Captain_ Corn Bred," Teemun playfully needled.

Uhura could not restrain the snicker that escaped her lips as Kirk looked over at her with knitted brow. Uhura wasn't eager to discover if she'd crossed a line, so she quickly extended her hand to Teemun and introduced herself.

"Hello, Ms. Raknni'i. I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Welcome to The Enterprise," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she replied, gripping the lieutenant's hand firmly in her own.

In a hushed tone that only the three of them could hear, she continued, "I'm sure you've figured that my name isn't really Teemun Raknni'i since I'm not really Kh'ytonian and James didn't recognize the alias. But we'll get to the explanations a little later."

Teemun studied the lieutenant and had surmised that James T. Kirk, who wasn't shy about chasing anything in a skirt, may actually have a "type." Strangers seeing the two women may have thought they were related in some way. Similar skin tone, facial features, and body structure, although Teemun was a couple of inches shorter than Uhura and had more defined muscle tone. Teemun had long since gone to a pixie cut, but the last time she had seen James, her hair was a cascade of chestnut, much like Uhura's, albeit with a bit more wave.

Surreptitiously handing Kirk a portable communications device, Teemun took a much more serious tone as she said, "This will start to explain why I'm really here. Gather your most trusted officers and let's plan on meeting someplace private. The fewer, the better."

"Sure thing," Kirk said, looking at the small device in his hand. "I'll take you to your quarters so you can get some rest before we meet."

Looking up at Uhura, he proceeded to direct, "Dismissed, lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura complied. Curiosity gnawed at her, but she knew it was neither the time nor the place to solicit answers to the growing tally of questions piling up in her head. An unexpected twinge shot through her as she witnessed the familiarity exhibited between the two friends. She couldn't help but speculate if "friend" was too mild a term to define what they shared.

"It was nice meeting you, Lieutenant. I'll see you a bit later," her doppelganger offered, as no one had to tell her that Uhura fell into the category of Kirk's most trusted. She had witnessed how the two interacted with one another while looking out the window of the shuttle as it pulled into The Enterprise.

Making their way out of the shuttle bay, Uhura turned left while Kirk and "Teemun" veered right. Looking back at the retreating lieutenant, she asked, "What's the story with you and Uhura?"

"Hmm?" he distractedly grunted, still staring at the object she handed to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" he responded, finally looking up at her. "She's a good friend, but not my _girlfriend_."

"Well, she wants to be."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Something you'll never fully understand."

"Good Lord. Is this the whole women's intuition thing again?"

"Scoff all you want, but I picked up the tiniest hint of disappointment when she saw us hugging."

"I know you like your jokes, so that's what I'm going to consider this to be, and just leave it at that."

"Ok, fine. Whatever makes you feel better."

It had been too long since they had engaged in such banter. Teemun and Kirk both offered a wry smile at the ease with which they resumed such verbal tussles. Both knew it probably wouldn't be the last before she left.

Walking arm-in-arm through the brightly lit corridors of the ship, Teemun rested her head against Kirk's bicep, which had grown more solid and unyielding since the last time she'd found herself in this position. They ambled slowly to their destination, for which she was grateful. Thankful to finally be in the presence of the only one she completely trusted with her life—enough so that she allowed her eyes to close, confident that he would lead her to a safe haven.

"So, are you going to enlighten me on your name change?" he finally asked.

"I will," she said with a weary sigh. "But I'd rather do that in a more secure location," she offered, fluttering her eyes open.

"Fair enough," he conceded.

After passing several members of his crew and noticing the warm greetings mingled with mild confusion at the stranger latched to his arm, she hesitatingly asked, "Should I let go?"

"Absolutely not," he quickly answered. "Besides, they know I'm not big on formality."

Teemun giggled softly, happy that she would be able to feel his warmth for a little while longer. 'You can take the boy out of Iowa …,' she silently reflected.

"I've missed you," Kirk's voice gently rumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

Gratifying warmth coursed through her body at his declaration. They continued on in silence, entering the turbo lift that delivered them to the deck housing the officers' quarters. As they stood outside the cabin that would become her base of operations for the next several days, she released his arm only to interweave her hand with his.

"I'm just at the end of the hall if you need anything," he said pointing to the door of his cabin. "One of the yeomen will have your things brought up. Get a few hours rest and we'll regroup in my quarters after my shift. In the meantime, I'll review this," he said waving the small device that he'd been studying ever since she laid it in his hands.

Teemun raised both hands, gently cradling his jaw, unimpeded by the assault of short bristles tickling her soft palms. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss that caught the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, James," she whispered.

Kirk wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his own. His lips rested on her forehead for several beats before he broke the connection with a delicate peck. "I'll see you in a bit," he said, hesitant to pull away, but bound by duty to do so.

He avoided looking her in the eye as he broke their connection because he was in no mood to test how successful he would be in maintaining his resolve to step away. Consequently, in breaking his self-imposed rule and not observing the eyes of The Enterprise's newest visitor, he missed the opportunity to surmise that something, indeed, was not quite right.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kirk wasted no time in listening to the encrypted message on the tiny recording device. He flirted with the idea of summoning Uhura to his quarters to listen as well, but lacked the patience to wait for her to make her way from the bridge. He docked the device for playback and quickly entered the necessary codes that would reveal the true intentions of their latest mission.

"Captain Kirk, this is Admiral Archer. By now, you have been made aware that you will not be transporting a Kh'ytonian liaison back to her home planet. I wish this mission was that simple. Instead, you will be transporting a Ms. Tamara Wyatt to the Gamma Quadrant. She is an agent with Starfleet Intelligence who has been tasked with retrieving an artifact that will prevent a conflict between two planets on the verge of war. Wyatt insisted that you specifically accompany her on this mission. When asked why, she only stated that you and your crew have demonstrated on several occasions that you can handle the challenges that this mission presents. I somehow doubt that is the full reason, but we are in no position to deny her request. The retrieval of this artifact must happen as quickly as possible. The Federation is counting on you to get Wyatt to and from her destination safely, with the artifact in hand. Because of the sensitive nature of this mission, there will be limited communication from Starfleet. I have every confidence that the next time I hear from you, it will be to advise us of the successful completion of your mission. Good luck, Captain."

The shock of seeing Tam again after so many years paled in comparison to the revelation that she was part of SI. How had she gotten anywhere near Starfleet without him knowing it? Her rise through the ranks would have been meteoric, something that would have garnered an inordinate amount of attention. He was all too aware of the intense spotlight that followed rapid advancement in the organization.

Then there was the improbability that Tam would have been able to successfully make her way through the Academy. Not because she didn't have the ability—she was more than capable, but was even more stubborn than he. Tam was not one who took orders easily. She refused to be tied down by anyone or anything and those naïve enough to force their will upon her were met with Herculean resistance. Still, she was not a difficult personality—on the contrary; she was personable and far from misanthropic. She just couldn't be pushed into doing anything she didn't want to do. She had not taken well to being the product of divorce and forced to move from her home in Brooklyn to Iowa. Having endured their fair share of trauma at young ages was a key factor in their bond.

Pinging Uhura's station on the bridge, he asked his lieutenant to come to his quarters as soon as her shift was completed. An hour later, she was standing outside his door awaiting passage.

"Come in," he bellowed from his bedroom.

Uhura entered to find the living area empty. "Is now still a good time," she asked.

Kirk made his way out of the bedroom, pulling his golden tunic over a head of damp hair, having exited the shower only moments before.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I thought I'd be done before you got here."

"No problem, sir," she smiled.

Seeing Uhura brought Tam's words back to him about her wanting to be his girlfriend. He would have been lying to say he hadn't noticed or enjoyed the increased playfulness in their interactions. Many times it bordered on flirtation, each of them inching towards a boundary that had yet to be truly defined. However, he hadn't allowed himself to seriously consider anything more substantive than coquetry between them—ironically, a vestige of his relationship with Tam. The idea of being friends and lovers seemed almost too fantastical. And at times he wondered if _any_ relationship of substance would be forever lost to him.

"We're off duty. It's Jim."

He sat down on the sofa, and summoned her by saying, "Make yourself comfortable, Uhura. I want you to listen to this."

To his pleasure, she sat next to him, rather than opposite in the chair that she often praised as her favorite for being so "comfy."

"Since we're off duty, it's Nyota," she replied, nudging him with her shoulder.

He replayed the message and watched her closely as she listened intently to the communique. He wasn't surprise to see that her response matched his own. He could perceive that the lack of detail in the message lead her to attempt to fill in the blanks of their mission.

"This is all I know so far. I haven't talked to Tam yet about the details."

He let out an exasperated sigh as he crashed deeper into the sofa. Leaning his head back, he slid an open palm slowly down the length of his face.

"What I don't understand is how she could be a part of Starfleet without me knowing," Kirk pondered aloud.

"Or why she hasn't reached out to you before now?" Uhura inquired.

The look Kirk gave her caught the lieutenant off guard. As if the revelation of his feelings for Tam would somehow strike an emotional blow to her psyche. But perhaps she was reading too much into his reaction. It could have simply been his discomfort in tipping her off to at least one relationship from his past that extended beyond a few weeks.

"I'm sorry," she looked away bashfully. "I didn't mean to make any assumptions about your relationship."

"No, it's ok," he whispered, reassuringly patting the back of her hand.

Emboldened by his gesticulation, she continued, "It's just … you two were obviously close at one point."

Taking in a deep breath, he confirmed by saying, "Yes. We were very close. "

She placed her hand atop his, mimicking his gesture, and asked, "Are you going to be ok, Jim?"

The softness of her words was not lost on him, and he had never heard his name spoken so sweetly before. The warmth and concern in her eyes caused his heart to quicken its pace and he prayed his poker face was sufficient to disguise the thrill that was coursing its way through his being. Kirk suspected that Tam's presence was stoking the reckless component of his personality, a recurring theme in their long history, as he cursed the burgeoning desire to close the gap and place a feathery kiss on Uhura's lightly sheened lips. But it didn't compare to the barrage of obscenities he mentally launched at the computer's announcement of McCoy's arrival. The moment unceremoniously cut off like a bucket of cold water dousing a flame, Kirk quietly mused, 'It's probably for the best. You would have made a fool of yourself, Jimmy.'

Uhura swiftly removed her hand and jolted herself back to reality as Kirk let out an irritated, "Yeah, come on in."

McCoy entered with the rest of the 'chosen ones'—those closest to the captain and deemed trustworthy enough to be brought up to speed on the true nature of their mission. That is with the exception of Spock who was currently on leave to tend to business on New Vulcan.

"If this is a party, there had better be a glass of bourbon with my name on it. And if it's not a party, there had better be two," McCoy announced.

"First off, you get your own glass of bourbon. Second, this isn't a party and you'll have at most a half glass. No getting sloshed until after we've been briefed," his captain instructed.

"Message received. I know you don't like these kinds of missions, but you seem particularly cantankerous," the surly physician deduced.

McCoy took note of the vacancy of Uhura's favorite chair combined with her position next to Kirk and wondered if his friend's mood had anything to do with the arrival of himself, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov. He didn't take the thought too seriously. Kirk had specifically requested they come to his quarters at the end of Alpha shift, so Uhura couldn't have arrived much earlier than they had.

Scott plopped down in the empty chair and emphatically declared, "Aye, lassie. I see why ye love this chair so. It truly is comfy."

Uhura felt the heat of embarrassment arise in her collar as she wondered if her crewmates would infer anything from the non-occupation of "her" chair when she had obviously been the first to arrive.

"Can I try?" Chekov implored. "Uhura never gives anyone else a chance."

"No way, kiddo," Scotty chortled. "I've found my spot for the evenin'."

McCoy knew a nerve was being struck as he observed Uhura squirming in her seat and avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room. He would have to remember to ask Kirk about that later.

"Captain, I thought this was going to be a routine escort mission. Why do we need to be briefed," a tired Sulu asked, filling the empty space on the other side of Uhura.

"I thought it was going to be routine as well. Yeoman Rand should be bringing our guest here any minute. We'll get all the details then."

"In the meantime, who wants half a glass of what? I'm ok with bartending duties," McCoy said gliding over to the mini bar at the far end of the room.

Like clockwork, the door swished open and Tam walked into the living area.

"Corn Bred!" she exclaimed.

McCoy, whose back was to the group as he made his drink selection, involuntarily reacted by responding, "Yes?"

"Wow! We have two Corn Breds in the room?" Tam marveled.

"Madam, I'm a southerner. We've all been called Cornbread at one time or another."

"Ah! Well this Corn Bred," she explained, pointing a finger down at Kirk, "is spelled b-r-e-d."

Realizing the play on words, McCoy smiled widely and said, "I see. The whole Iowa thing."

"Yep. Those folks pretty much have it in their DNA," Tam quipped.

"Speaking of DNA, you don't look at all Kh'ythonian. And you're obviously a friend of Jim's because you got away with using a nickname he's never shared with me before," McCoy pronounced as he poured a modicum of bourbon into the heavy, crystal tumbler.

"Glad to see you two are having so much fun," Kirk wearily interposed.

Sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Kirk, Tam wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said, "Okay. I'm done. I promise not to call you that again—for the rest of the mission."

Kirk looked up at her and silently mouthed a thank you.

The captain introduced everyone to Tam and provided a brief synopsis of their history. Childhood friends from the age of 8, Tam declared to a young Jimmy Kirk during her first day as the new kid in their elementary school that he was her boyfriend. A week later, she advised him that she would be calling him one of two things—Corn Bred or James. She didn't like Jim or Jimmy. At the time, he was just thankful that she wasn't aware that his middle name was Tiberius. Tam was a native New Yorker who never completely adjusted to life in Iowa. Both products of broken homes—he through the untimely death of his father, she through the acrimonious divorce of her parents—the two quickly became kindred spirits. They remained inseparable throughout childhood, their teenage years, and adulthood—until the time Kirk enlisted in Starfleet, signaling the decisive severance of their paths.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can get down to business. James, I know Admiral Archer told you I was part of Starfleet Intelligence, but that's only partially true. I'm really part of Section 31, which no one outside of this room can know."

This revelation added the final missing piece of the puzzle that Kirk so desperately awaited. They had all heard whispers of a deep cover organization within SI. Exactly who was part of Section 31 was well guarded, but Kirk knew that it was made up of not only members of Starfleet, but men and women from outside of the organization.

"I came to Section 31 from outside of Starfleet," she said looking directly at Kirk. "I also haven't been with the organization very long."

"If you haven't been with the organization that long, why are you part of any effort to curtail a war?" Kirk asked.

"Because I'm the only one who knows where the artifact is."

"Why can't you just tell someone with more experience where it is," Chekov asked, with all the innocence of his limited years and inexperience.

"Because knowing the location of the artifact is my only leverage," Tam explained.

Kirk shook his head, getting ever so close to connecting the dots of the mystery. He knew when Tam was being evasive. He arose from the sofa and stood where he could clearly observe her, and for the first time, genuinely studied her eyes. There was worry, exhaustion, the hint of puffiness that told him she spent most of the afternoon crying rather than resting.

"You're not part of Section 31 out of choice, are you," Uhura interjected.

"Not, completely," Tam confirmed.

"How do ye know the location of the artifact," Scotty inquired.

Looking down at the floor, shameful of what she was about to reveal to her beloved James, she took in a bracing gasp of air.

"Because I smuggled the artifact to the person who currently possesses it. The Gideons want the artifact back. They believe it was stolen by someone from Risa and that it ended up there. It didn't, but the Gideons aren't convinced. All of their intelligence indicates it's there, but they are wrong. The only way they will stand down is if the artifact is returned. If it isn't returned, the Gideons are willing to strike."

Silence filled the room. Kirk paced the floor, synthesizing everything he knew about Tam and everything she was disclosing to him and his crew in order to paint the full picture.

Breaking the silence, Kirk said, "Ok, let me get this straight. At some point, Starfleet realized that you knew the true location of the artifact. But how?"

"Because I told them. I discovered they were searching for the artifact, and I offered to help them if they would let me out of prison and give me immunity."

"The Tam I know would have done her time. No negotiating. Why would you want immunity? Who are you trying to protect? A companion, a spouse?"

Tam gave Kirk a look that told him how ridiculous _that_ explanation was.

"No, not a spouse, James."

Working his way through all the options, he ultimately concluded, "A child."

"Yes. I'm doing this for my daughter."

Taken aback by what had just been revealed, Kirk stopped in his tracks and gazed at Tam in disbelief.

"I have a little girl, James. She's only a year and a half old and she needs me. And I … we need the help of everyone in this room," she explained through a cracking voice and restrained tears.

Having composed herself, Tam continued, "I'll require a landing party to accompany me as I go to retrieve the piece."

Tam looked over to Kirk who hadn't said a word for longer than usual. A veil of confusion masked his face. Tam would have avoided anything that would tie her down. She was a free spirit who took pride in being accountable to no one. Her nefarious profession was no shock, as he more than likely would have ended up doing the same had Captain Pike not intervened. The two of them had been cohorts in multiple scrapes with the law.

Sensing Kirk's challenge to process this particular piece of news, Uhura deftly steered the conversation by asking, "What do you need from us?"

"I need backup when I go to retrieve the item from my former client. I'm hoping he will be willing to give the artifact to me, but if not, I've been instructed to get it back by any means necessary."

All of the officers in the room glared at one another, in their unspoken language, each wondering what exactly Tam and Starfleet had gotten them into.

"Sooo … you may have to steal it back," Sulu uttered, giving voice to what all were thinking.

The subtle nod from Tam provided the necessary corroboration.

"Yep. Never a dull moment in Starfleet," McCoy punctuated as he downed his half-serving of booze. He filled a second glass ready to hand it off to Kirk at the appropriate moment.

"No, no, no. There will be no stealing on this mission," Kirk instructed. "Starfleet may give you immunity, but that won't stop others from wanting to track you down."

Tam allowed a sense of relief to wash over her as Kirk's reticence dissolved. His words let her know that his concern for her was intact, but she also wondered how long that would last.

"We will figure something out, Tam," Kirk promised, as he slowly walked over to her and caressed her back with long, deliberate strokes. Continuing his thought, he quietly intoned, "Like you said, your little girl needs you."

Addressing his crew, Kirk concluded the ad hoc meeting by instructing, "Let's regroup first thing in the morning, when heads are clearer. It's been a long day."

Offering a dissonant chorus of, 'yes sir,' the officers began filing out of Kirk's quarters. McCoy walked up to his friend, glass in hand, and passed it off in knowing silence. The first to arrive and the last to leave, Uhura caught Kirk's eyes just before rounding the corner. They told him how desperately she wanted to help, and how powerless she felt to adequately do so.

Only Tam remained with Kirk. He glared into the shimmering chalice as he hypnotically swirled its amber contents.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he said with a chuckle.

Inhaling a soothing gulp of air, Tam replied, "Yeah, we do."

Kirk directed his eyes towards hers and she could see them soften. He flashed the grin that still made her melt, and for the first time, she felt the pangs of regret. How different their lives may have been if she hadn't left Iowa and if he hadn't joined Starfleet. But as quickly as the thought had formed, she reminded herself that, more times than not, the best friend of enduring love is optimal timing—a luxury the duo had never truly shared.

"A little girl, huh?"

"She is … amazing—and the absolute best part of me."

"What's her name?"

"Kara."

"So, where are the pictures. Aren't you parents supposed to be at the ready with pics to share with everyone you come across?"

"I'm sure I have one or two I can show you. They're in my room."

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Tell you what. I've got a few things to wrap up. I'll come pick you up in about 20 minutes and we'll go get something to eat and I can show you around the ship."

"Works for me. Just let yourself in when you come by."

* * *

Kirk entered Tam's quarters to find the lights dimmed and his friend fast asleep with her head resting on the desk. The glow of her PADD caught his eye and the hushed tones of a streaming video pierced the quiet of the room. Curiosity got the best of him as he delicately picked up the device to better view the clip. As he suspected, it was video of a small child, with Tam's voice in the background as the obvious videographer.

"Kara, look at Mommy," she implored the tot.

Kirk smiled widely at the sight of the small child and the thought that someone was able to crack through Tam's calloused exterior. The little girl twirled and danced for the camera, her sandy blonde curls bouncing with every movement. The toddler spun and laughed until she lost her balance and fell on her diaper-cushioned derriere.

"Oops! Are you ok, sweetie?" Tam asked as she moved closer to her baby girl.

"Ya," Kara reassured, nodding her head emphatically.

"That was a beautiful dance, Kara. Mommy really liked that."

"Lub you, Mama," as she blew her mother the over exaggerated kiss of a toddler.

With the camera closely focused on Kara's face, he saw a set of cornflower blue eyes—familiar eyes—on the backdrop of olive skin. Moving her head to the left, he also caught the hint of a mole on her jawline, adjacent to her tiny earlobe. Not quite sure how to reconcile what his eyes were telling him with what his logic told him had to be impossible, the device slipped out of his hand with a thud atop the desk. The sound promptly roused Tam from her catnap.

Kirk braced himself with hands planted firmly on top of the desk to prevent wobbling knees from depositing him on the floor. As the cobwebs cleared, Tam knew exactly what was playing out before her. The video still played and Kirk's eyes were focused intently on the little girl.

"I have no idea how it's possible," Kirk said, nearly hyperventilating. "Kara is my daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes, James. She is."

 _ **A/N:**_ _I am not well versed in the politics of The United Federation of Planets, so apologies if it's preposterous that any beef between Gideon and Risa would rise to the level of war. I just like the names Gideon and Risa._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"How, Tam? How is Kara my daughter?"

Tam could see that shock was giving way to anger, as Kirk's tone became infused with cold detachment.

"James, please calm down."

Striking the top of the desk with his fist, he roared, "Don't tell me to calm down. Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down. Just answer my question."

Without a word, Tam slammed her palms on the battered desktop, stood hastily and advanced towards the bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me either," he said seizing her arm.

"Let go of my arm," she countered with a steely glare, wriggling free from his grip. "I'm going to get you your answers. And don't scream at me!"

He watched as she disappeared around the corner and listened intently as she rustled through her belongings. Each item she came across that didn't satisfy her search was forcefully hurled to the floor. Each thud adding fuel to the flames of Kirk's increasing rage.

Returning to the living area, Tam tossed a fire-damaged scrapbook on the desk and crossed the room to sit on the sofa.

"What is this?"

Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, Tam nervously wrung her hands and answered, "It's your baby book. Complete with a lock of your hair and a few baby teeth. Both chock full of genetic material. It's amazing what geneticists can accomplish these days."

Kirk slowly perused the pages until he came across a swatch of tow-colored tresses, bound together by a delicate piece of string. He gently brushed the platinum strands with his forefinger and bit back the diatribe that his outrage was goading him to release. Had this scene between the former companions, rivaling the intensity of any Shakespearean tragedy, been played out only a few years earlier, Kirk would have undoubtedly razed their immediate surroundings beyond recognition. Instead, the more mature version of James Tiberius Kirk measured his next words carefully.

"Where did you get this?" he asked with calm that frightened her more than any of his outburst ever had.

"I found it when we went through your old house after the fire, remember? I asked if you wanted it. You didn't, so I took it."

"That didn't give you license to use its contents to scatter my DNA across the galaxy," he said in a raised voice.

"That wasn't my intent when I took it. I planned to give it to your mother once she returned. You may not have cared about what was in that book, but I'm sure she would have grabbed it if she weren't off-planet."

"Just when I think there's nothing else you can do to surprise me …," he trailed off, shaking his head in disgust. "I never thought I had to worry about you betraying me, Tam."

"Betrayal, James?"

"You produced a child—our child—without bothering to consult me. But that's not even the worst part. You kept my daughter from me," he growled, jabbing an accusatory digit in Tam's direction. "My flesh and blood," he continued, turning the finger in his own direction.

Tam looked away in shame, as if realizing for the first time the gravity of what she'd done. Not at all surprised by his response, his reaction was no less painful.

"You made my daughter fatherless, and for no good reason." Kirk shook his head in exasperation and demanded, "How could you of all people do this to me? How could you do that to Kara?"

In tears, Tam weakly returned, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, please. Don't insult my intelligence. You always know what to say."

"What do you expect, James. I'm selfish, and childish, and impulsive. Just because I've spent a lifetime pushing people away doesn't mean the loneliness hurts any less. I'm just a few years away from 40 and what do I have to show for it?"

"So your answer was to have a child?" he shot back in bewilderment.

"What part of childish, selfish, and impulsive don't you understand?" she sneered.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to disappear again and continue to keep my child away from me?"

Kirk refused to pull his punches in the hopes that each blow landed would jar Tam to her core. He wanted the moment to be a shared experience in every way. They had shared so much throughout the years that pain should not have been an exception.

"I'd like to think I was going to tell you on my own, but the truth is I don't know. I wanted to say something as soon as I arrived, but I was too scared. I knew this is how you would react."

"I want to see my daughter," Kirk flatly stated.

"You will."

"No, I want to see her now. I'll have Uhura set up a link. Just tell me how to reach her and we'll set up a teleconference."

Tam closed her eyes and expelled a loud sigh, "James, I don't know where Kara is right now."

"What are you talking about!?" Kirk said with panic in his voice.

"She's in Federation custody until I finish my part of the bargain."

"So, what you're essentially telling me is that The Federation is holding Kara hostage?"

"Yes."

Without a word, Kirk bolted for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tam yelled after him.

"To get our daughter back right now!"

Kirk rushed to his quarters and scurried to enter the encrypted code that would establish a secure video link between him and Admiral Archer. The connection took a few minutes to be established, but it felt much longer to Kirk whose mind was currently under assault by a whirlwind of trepidation. The delay allowed the captain to regain his composure, something he would need for the insurrection in which he was about to engage.

"Captain Kirk," the admiral said as he appeared on the view screen. "I'm surprised to be hearing from you in the middle of the night. It's much too soon for you mission to be completed."

"Yes, sir, it is. But I needed to make you aware of our inability to proceed with the mission until a matter which has just come to my attention has been resolved."

"And what matter is that?" a sluggishly befuddled Archer asked.

"Well, sir, I'm just trying to figure out when it became acceptable for The Federation to hold children for ransom."

Archer peered at Kirk, studying the young man's features, trying to figure out exactly what he knew. He was familiar with the captain's ability to trap others into revealing more than they should through his verbal acrobatics.

" _Is_ that an acceptable practice for The Federation, Captain Kirk?"

"You tell me, sir. It would seem to be a violation of not only Federation and Starfleet policy, but everything our organizations ethically and morally represent."

"Kirk, I am tired. Quickly get to the point of why you felt the need to get me out of bed."

"Kara Wyatt, sir. She is why I got you out of bed in the middle of the night."

Looking away from Kirk, Archer fell back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. "It sounds like Ms. Wyatt shared information with you that she was not authorized to divulge. But that changes nothing. You will continue with you mission as instructed. You have no authority to intervene on anything outside of the mission parameters. Is that clear?"

"I would beg to differ on the whole 'no authority' stance."

"Stop being smug, Kirk. I don't have time to hear about how you're disgusted with the ethics, or lack thereof, of our approach with this situation. We are trying to prevent a war, and I will not be put in my place by a young man caught cheating in his Academy days who finally discovered a moral high horse."

"While I understand exactly where you're coming from, sir, I wonder if the press or the public will be as understanding. Especially if they discover that The Federation is holding hostage the granddaughter of one of its most beloved heroes. Or the daughter of an active captain who led crews that, on more than one occasion, saved countless lives," he shared with a faux smile.

Narrowing his eyes and slightly pivoting his head, the admiral shot back, "What are you getting at Kirk?"

"Kara Wyatt, sir. That is who we're talking about, remember? Well, she's a Wyatt on her mother's side, but on her father's side," he said, pausing for effect then resuming, "she's a Kirk."

The counterfeit smile long gone from Kirk's face, the captain knew he had accomplished his goal as he witnessed all the color being flushed from the admiral's face. Kirk knew that most of the top brass merely tolerated his presence in Starfleet more so than accepting him as one of their own. Through gritted teeth, they publicly heaped praise upon him, because even they could not deny he was a hero. A hero who had done wonders for their recruiting numbers in the years since he'd received his first commission.

"Just saying she is your daughter doesn't make it so."

"No, but DNA testing will confirm the truth. And that's what everyone will call for when this story breaks. Or should I say _if_ the story breaks. I don't necessarily have to share anything with the media."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where my daughter is being held. The Enterprise will re-route to her location so she can be reunited with her mother, and she will remain with us. Then, and only then, will we continue and complete the mission as instructed. And I would strongly suggest you advise The Federation that it should never again stoop to the tactics of common street thugs."

"I should have you stripped of your command, boy," the admiral hissed, abandoning any notion of formality.

"How you proceed next is entirely up to you … sir," Kirk countered sarcastically.

"It's awfully strange that you have no idea where your own daughter is, Kirk," Archer jeered. "You wouldn't happen to be one of those deadbeat dads I hear so much about. Huh? Or maybe little Kara is the product of a one-night stand. That's more like it, I suspect."

"You'll just have to trust that's not the case," Kirk shot back in an even tone, masterfully disguising his repugnance for the admiral's smugness.

"Trust? Hmpf! I don't trust anything about you," Archer seethed.

"It's as if you read my thoughts, sir," Kirk reciprocated.

"You will receive the information within the hour," Archer said before brusquely shutting down the link, and sparing Kirk the need to offer thanks—disingenuous or otherwise.

As soon as the information came through, he made his way to the bridge and ordered a confused night crew to reset their course for the updated coordinates. Leaving the bridge, he made his way to Uhura's quarters to see if she would be able to provide assistance. He wanted to provide Kara's location to Tam as soon as possible, but he was not yet ready to face her. His emotions were still too raw and all he'd discovered throughout the evening had not been adequately processed. He felt off-balance and ill prepared for any other surprises that could be flung at him during continued conversations with Tam.

Opening the door to her captain, Uhura said, "Come on in."

"Um, no, I don't have a lot of time. Can you take this to Tam for me? She'll know what it means," he swiftly stated, shoving a piece of paper in her hand. He was already halfway down the corridor before looking over his shoulder to say, "Thanks. I appreciate it!"

"Sure," she said to herself, as Kirk was already out of sight by the time the words came out of her mouth.

Looking down at the scrap of paper, she saw a note scribbled in Kirk's handwriting with the address of a Camille Armstrong who lived on the Yorktown star base. She half considered changing out of her jogging leggings and hooded jacket into something more formal, but presumed the information was mission related and figured their guest would appreciate getting the information sooner rather than later. She instructed the computer to shut everything down in her room before heading up one level to deliver the message.

There were a ton of questions that Uhura wanted to ask Kirk, and their lightning quick interaction had not provided any clues to his current state of mind. During their meeting earlier in the evening, it was obvious that a lot had changed since the last time he had seen Tam—changes that had obviously caught him off guard. Although curiosity gnawed at her, she also didn't want to overstep the bounds of their relationship as friends or crewmates. Just because she felt their friendship was deepening didn't necessarily mean that he would agree, she reasoned within herself.

Tam granted Uhura entry into the room and offered a weary, "Hello again, Lieutenant."

"Hello," Uhura awkwardly smiled. "The captain asked that I bring this to you."

Uhura extended the paper and Tam looked disappointingly at the scrap that contained information for which she would have gladly offered up a limb. She understood him not wanting to leave a digital trail by transmitting information to her electronically, but she also recognized Kirk was avoiding her by not personally delivering the missive.

"James asked _you_ to bring this to me," Tam angled for confirmation.

"Yes," Uhura said, suddenly feeling as incongruous as a third wheel. "He said you would know what it means."

"Thank, you Lieutenant," Tam graciously responded, not wanting to misdirect her frustration toward Uhura.

Looking at the paper, Tam knew immediately what was being communicated. She covered her mouth and allowed tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Are you ok, Ms. Wyatt?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving away the young woman's concern. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep making this evening uncomfortable. And please, call me Tam."

The two women smiled at one another. Under different circumstances, the two probably would have become fast friends. But missions rarely allow individuals to shoot the breeze and to get to know one another better.

"Can I get you anything?" the lieutenant offered.

"No, I'm fine. But do you have some time to talk?"

"I … do," Uhura haltingly replied, visibly perplexed by Tam's request. "I'm off duty for the rest of the night."

The two moved to the living area and sat opposite one another.

"I need to ask you a favor, Uhura. It has to do with James."

"A favor … of me?"

"I know what you think you saw earlier today when I arrived on The Enterprise. My relationship with James has always been, um … unconventional. We were so close that no one believed we weren't lovers at some point. Truth is I think we were probably closer than lovers because we had such a strong bond. The only thing we didn't share was sex."

"But you were in love with him," Uhura offered.

Tam let the statement tumble around in her mind as she tried to form words that would adequately communicate what she wanted to share with Uhura.

"Yes, I guess you can say that."

"Then I'm a little confused about what kind of favor I can do for you."

"James is going to need a friend these next few days."

"It seems to me you're the most qualified, given your past with him."

"No, I'm not. He needs someone who can comfort him, because he's hurting. And I'm not qualified, because I'm the one who hurt him."

"I don't understand," probed a confounded Uhura.

"James will have to give you the details, but please promise me that you'll be there for him. He's not going to think he needs comforting, but he does. He'll more than likely try to convince you that he's ok, but he won't be. And if you have any feelings for him, let him know."

"Kirk is my captain, I can't …"

"Don't waste time coming up with excuses for why you can't be together. Starfleet doesn't own you. It's an organization that needs _you_ much more than you need it. Of course, I could be completely wrong, and you truly don't have feelings for James."

Uhura looked down at her hands and her averted glance told Tam everything she needed to know.

"If only you knew the irony of me giving you this kind of advice, but if you haven't noticed yet, I have a tendency to spout whatever comes into my head. But I'm also notoriously allergic to commitment, which is why the fact that I have a child was such a shock to James. As close as we were, the one thing I couldn't give him was commitment. In my mind, 'forever' was an unrealistic fairy tale. Besides, we were too much alike. We got along great, but we didn't balance one another out. When one of us had a horrible idea, the other went right along with that horrible idea. We were like fire and kerosene."

"Are you telling me you're the female version of Jim Kirk?" Uhura chuckled.

"Oh, nooo. More like he is the male version of Tam Wyatt. I'm the poster child of bad influences. I led that boy astray more times than I can count," Tam said with a wistful laugh.

"You didn't have anything to do with the classic Corvette crashing into the quarry, did you?"

"Ah, he shared that with you! No, he came up with that one all on his own. Though I have to admit I was a little jealous because I'd never done anything that bold. At least not up to that point."

"Jim is a fabulous captain," Uhura infused. "I don't think that fearlessness will ever go away for him. He's literally given his all for the crew and for this ship."

Uhura's recall of Kirk's supine body at the closed door leading to the warp core caused flurried pangs of bereavement to jab at her bowels. Witnessing life extinguished from one who had lived it more fully than most was a pivotal moment in her assessment of Kirk. For the few hours that he was utterly lost to them, suspended in the cryogenic tube as McCoy scrambled to bring his dear friend back to the land of the living, Uhura cursed her judgmental tendencies. She cursed how pride had kept her from fully expressing to her captain how honored she was to serve under his command. She was ashamed that it took him dying for her to appreciate his inclusion in her life and vowed to no longer allow the past to shape her view of him in the present.

Tam could see the deep respect and admiration that Uhura held for Kirk, and the range of emotion her eyes were demonstrating let her know that Kirk had stirred something in Uhura. The way she effervesced while talking about him was winsome, but she could not deny the faintest prick of jealousy that broke through. Any potential she had with Kirk had been laid to rest, but Tam recognized it was still a lively hope for the captain and his lieutenant. One she wished, for their sakes, would not meet an untimely demise.

"I know it's been a long day, so I won't keep you any longer. But can you please check on James before the end of the night?"

"He may be busy. He was on his way to do something, which was why he asked me to bring you the message."

Tam shook her head and explained, "The only thing James is busy doing is avoiding me. I'll guarantee he's in his quarters about to nurse a bottle of whatever will numb him the quickest."

"What happened?"

"Just talk to James. I'm sure he'll fill you in."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Uhura dawdled in the corridor for a few minutes, trying to muster enough nerve to make her way to the captain's quarters. She had been in his cabin countless times before, but it was as if subconsciously she knew this visit would be different. Tam's words echoed in her head, and she wondered if others could recognize that she was developing feelings for Kirk even though she hadn't completely admitted it to herself. The prospect of she and Kirk being more than friends was a concept she hadn't faced head on. Rather, it was something that every now and then entered her periphery before quickly fluttering away.

Before making her way to the end of the hall, she first went to the ship's computer and requested Kirk's location. The display showed that he was, indeed, in his quarters as Tam predicted. Without further hesitation, Uhura made her way to the captain's quarters and requested entry. When no response came, she tried again. When she ascertained that no response was forthcoming, she entered the emergency code that was given to all senior officers to ensure he was not in some sort of distress. She didn't think there was any legitimate concern for his safety, but that would be her excuse if he took offense to her entry.

Walking into the room, she immediately saw him seated on his corner of the sofa.

"Whoever you are, I'm not dead and I'm not passed out drunk. You can leave," he ordered without looking to see to whom he was speaking.

Uhura silently walked over and once again took position next to him. She eyed the bottle that sat on the table before them and concluded that he was more than likely on his first of many planned drinks.

"Good. You're not drunk yet so that means we can talk," she said.

"Don't want to talk. Like I said, I'm ok. You can go, Lieutenant," he coolly retorted.

"Is that an order?"

"Do I have to make it an order?"

"You might," she said staring straight ahead.

"So what is this? Don't tell me Obstinate Uhura is going to make an appearance."

"She might," the lieutenant deadpanned.

Uhura crossed a lean leg over the other and intertwined her arms, announcing her intent to remain entrenched next to Kirk.

"Not tonight, Lieutenant."

"Nyota."

"What?" his terse response dripped in exasperation.

"It's Nyota and it's your rule. We're still off duty," she elucidated.

"Ok, _Nyota_ ," he jeered. "I don't need a babysitter. At least not at the moment," he sarcastically mumbled before taking a sip from his glass.

"No, but you need a friend."

"What I need is to be left alone."

While Kirk said he wanted to be left alone, he had not yet pulled rank and ordered her to leave, which he very well could have. She suspected that on some level, he did want her to stay, but was too stubborn to admit it—machismo once again rearing its ugly head. Their verbal jabs were probably therapeutic for him to some degree.

After a few moments of silence, a thought back to their first meeting in that Iowa bar struck her as humorous and she let out a giggle.

"Is something funny?"

"Just thinking back on something."

He looked over and saw the smile on her face, and it immediately improved his disposition. He chided himself for the moment of weakness as the whole purpose of his planned bender was to stew in his foul mood. It wasn't a night fit for laughter and it certainly wasn't a night for admiring the beauty and wit of his Communications Officer.

"Well do you want to share, or do I have to read your mind," he urged, breaking the silence. "My telepathic skills are a bit rusty."

"Just thinking about how we've reversed roles."

"In what way?"

"When we first met, you were the one trying to chat me up and I was the one shutting you down."

"Yeah, funny how things change," he snickered. Turning more serious, he continued, "And funny you'd bring up that night."

"Why?"

"I never told you this, but afterward I was glad you shot me down. Or should I say, I'm glad your posse intervened because I'm pretty sure I was making headway with you."

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so. I could see it in your eyes. It was my whole breakdown of xenolinguistics that did the trick."

"Ah, ok! Whatever you say, Jim. Although, it probably is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me."

The two shared a chuckle as the tension of their earlier exchange melted away. Uhura shifted her body, tucking one leg underneath, and propping an elbow on the back of the sofa so she could rest her head on a clinched fist.

"Exactly why were you glad I shot you down?"

"That night was my third straight night of heavy, and I mean _heavy_ , drinking. Still not sure how I didn't die of alcohol poisoning. Anyway, just a few days before, Tam had left Iowa … for good. But not before I'd asked her to leave with me and she refused."

The revelation caused Uhura's smile to fade. She was being given a glimpse into a facet of Kirk that she had rarely witnessed; the vulnerable part of him that he so vigorously guarded. Unlike those other times which passed in the blink of an eye, she could tell he was not going to gloss over his feelings.

"If she had accepted, I was going to ask her to marry me. Even had a ring picked out and put down a deposit. Thank God I didn't actually buy it," he facetiously chuckled.

Shifting his focus from his drink to his lieutenant, he continued, "I was hurt, I was angry, and I wanted to vent. I saw you at that bar, and you reminded me so much of her. For a split second, in my drunken state, I thought you were her, until I saw your uniform. Pretty sure my frustration with Tam would have been taken out on you."

"Love me, then leave me?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he was relieved to see only understanding in her eyes and not anger—or worse yet, pity.

"We tend to do stupid things when we're in pain." Lowering her palm to his shoulder, she resumed with an affectionate smile, "I'm glad I shot you down, too."

Without thinking, he planted a peck on the back of her hand. Both were pleasantly startled by the move, but neither drew any undue attention to the gesture.

"Are you really ok, Jim?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that someone drinking liquor alone in a dimly lit room is probably not ok."

He raised his glass to her in silence, affirming her assessment before taking another swig.

"Jim, we're good enough friends that we can share things with one another that we might not share with everyone. Right?" she trawled for validation of her declaration.

Kirk considered her statement carefully and replied, "Yes, I think so."

"Then share with me. What are you holding back? Why did you have me give the note to Tam instead of doing it yourself? It would have taken you all of two minutes to stop by her quarters, even if you did have something else to do."

Kirk caught her gaze and the pain she saw in his eyes was heartbreaking. He enveloped the hand that rested so delicately on his shoulder into his own and lowered it to the empty space between, allowing their fingers to interlace. His thumb stroked the soft skin of the back of her hand, causing butterflies to dance in her stomach.

"I have a daughter," he finally disclosed.

"What?" Uhura responded with incredulity.

"I have a little girl. Her name is Kara."

"Tam's daughter," she fittingly deduced. "But how?" she pressed, wondering if Tam had lied to her about never having had sex with Kirk. Still, it had been years since the two of them had even seen one another.

"The miracle of genetic engineering. My little girl has started life without her father. Without me. I don't know if I can forgive Tam. She more than anyone else knew how tough it was growing up without my dad."

"You feel betrayed."

"Exactly," he exclaimed as he squeezed her hand, thankful that Uhura was so adept at reading a situation.

"How do you feel about being a father?"

"I don't really know. Still a little shellshocked. All I can feel is anger towards Tam."

Uhura placed her free hand atop his and applied a gentle, reassuring caress.

"Don't focus on that," she instructed. Leaning her body across his, she snagged the glass out of his hand and placed it on the table, saying, "Here, put this down."

He inhaled deeply so he could take in the flowery scent of her perfume while his eyes tracked her every movement. As soon as the tumbler was securely placed on the table, she once again held his hand in between her own.

"Think only about Kara. Don't think about how she got here, just think about her."

Kirk closed his eyes and laid his head back. He replayed the video of his daughter in his head and a serene smile spread across his face, causing Uhura to respond in kind.

"You're smiling, so that's a good sign," she noted.

"I'm excited and scared to death at the same time. So many things can go wrong."

"And so many things can go right. Do you want to be a part of her life?"

"Yes, of course. We're on our way to Yorktown to pick her up."

"During a mission?"

Opening his eyes and looking over to her, he said, "Long story. I'll fill you in later."

"Well then, you're already starting off on the right foot. Be there for her, tell her and show her that you love her every chance that you get. Leave no doubt in her mind that she can always depend on you. Be thankful that you're entering her life now and not years down the road. And I can't tell you how you should feel, but do your best not to let your anger turn into hatred for Tam. Kara will pick up on that the older she gets. The last thing you'll want is for her to internalize that tension."

Kirk silently looked at his lieutenant and simply smiled.

She waited for some sort of response, and when none was forthcoming, she simply asked, "What?"

"Nyota, do you have any idea how wonderful you are?"

"Oh, God … maybe you are drunk."

"No, I'm serious. You are an amazing woman. Thank you."

"For what, exactly?"

"For staying even when I was trying to get you to leave."

"I know your bark is worse than your bite."

"And how exactly would you know that?" he inquired, rapidly bobbing his brows up and down, in an attempt to be playfully suggestive. "Have I bitten you before?"

"Ok, down boy," she said rapping his denim-covered knee with the palm of her hand. "You hungry? I haven't eaten yet."

"Neither have I," he confessed.

Happy that she wasn't yet ready to end their evening together, he contacted Yeoman Rand and asked if she could bring dinner from the mess hall to his quarters. Rand happily obliged and he and Uhura satisfied their hunger over good conversation interspersed with playful banter. He told her of the video he saw of Kara and how much she looked like a Kirk. She was tickled to see how he was already beaming with pride at the mention of his daughter. Valuing her opinion, he asked her thoughts about starting a daycare center on the ship as he was already formulating a custody agreement he'd need to establish with Tam. He was not going to be an absentee father, even if it meant being grounded at Starfleet headquarters. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but he would do whatever it took to be an active part of Kara's life. Kirk also shared with her why they were making a detour to Yorktown, and he saw his earlier indignation reflected back at him.

After dinner, the duo returned to the living area to listen to some music and have a cup of coffee. Recognizing that he'd pretty much dominated the conversation for the evening, Kirk took the opportunity to spur Uhura to open up more about her past. To his surprise, he discovered that the strait-laced lieutenant had a rebellious streak that fully manifested itself in high school.

"It was a brief period of time. Nothing major," she rationalized.

"Don't be stingy with the details. What do you mean by, 'nothing major'?" Kirk prodded.

"Ugh! You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance," he said with a wide grin and a sparkle in his eye.

"One night, my parents didn't allow me to go out because they thought I was going to see this boy I really liked—who they _really_ didn't like. I tried to convince them that I was only going to be with my friends, but they were, of course right. Anyway, later that night, I snuck out and took my mom's car, obviously without permission or a driver's license."

Throwing his head back, Kirk let out a roar of laughter that seemed to fill every inch of the captain's quarters. Uhura covered her face in embarrassment, and let out muted giggle.

"You haven't even heard the best part. When I got stopped and my parents were called, they told the cops to let me stay in jail for the night. I thought I was going to be there forever, but thankfully they came and got me the next morning."

The conclusion of the story sent Kirk into another laughing fit. Gaining his composure, he wiped away the tears that had pooled in his eyes and replied, "I can't believe Goody Two Shoes Uhura has actually been locked up."

"Only for a few hours. And they didn't press charges," she explained, mitigating the severity of her deed.

"Looks like we've both been guilty of grand theft auto," Kirk ribbed his lieutenant and close friend. "But for two hardened criminals, I think we turned out ok."

Uhura looked at Kirk and wholly drank in his handsome features. She loved the patches of gray that licked at his temples, lending credence to the maturation she had witnessed over the years. She adored the dynamism of his blue eyes—lightest near the pupil, radiating to darker hues around the outer rim of the iris. She appreciated, even more, that she could get close enough to notice such detail. And those lips—she could go on for hours about those lips. She'd fantasized a lot lately about how they would feel pressed against her own.

She was not alone in her impromptu examination as Kirk also surveyed the lovely planes of Uhura's visage. Her beauty only waxed with the passage of time and her gorgeous chestnut eyes grew increasingly inviting the closer they became as friends and colleagues. It had been quite a while since she had shot daggers at him with her expression, but even in those moments her attractiveness hadn't diminished. Her skin reminded him of cinnamon and he half-wondered if a softly planted kiss to her neck wouldn't taste just as spicy.

The silence between them was comforting and comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable, Uhura mused. Recognizing she had feelings for Kirk was one thing, but acting upon them was another. And she felt dangerously close to doing something that couldn't be undone.

"It's getting close to my bedtime," she said, lifting herself off of the sofa. "We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Slowly rising to his feet, Kirk took only a few steps before stopping and sitting on the arm of the sofa. Uhura advanced towards the door, but her progress was interrupted as Kirk reached out and grabbed her hand. He gave a slight tug, indicating his desire for her to come closer and she readily complied.

Taking both of her hands into his, he whispered, "Am I reading too much into what's happening between us?"

Unable to withstand the intensity of his glare, Uhura looked down shyly. Kirk placed his forefinger under her chin to lift her head.

"Hey, I'm used to you shooting me down. Just be honest with me," he said with a smile that progressed to his eyes.

"Jim, please don't hold what I'm about to do against me," she implored.

Worried that he had completely misread their changing relationship, he was crestfallen, in spite of his reassurances that he could handle whatever truth she furnished. She released her hands from his, but instead of walking out the door, as he fully expected, she moved her body closer to his and draped her arms around his neck. She planted a feathery kiss upon his lips that tasted of mocha, yet was far from bitter. A pair of robust arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he gripped firmly to keep her affixed.

The kiss remained soft and exploratory, as they both wanted to savor the sensation. Nothing needed to be rushed. He had squandered his youth with jack-rabbit starts in any and everything he set his mind to, but now it was time to take a different approach and become more deliberate in his pace. Slow and steady would be his method of choice, with the prize of Uhura's love and affection awaiting him at the finish line.

They eventually parted, but only to rest their foreheads against one another.

"Exactly what would I be holding against you?" Kirk wondered aloud with a confused snicker.

"You asked me a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. Showing you how I feel is crossing a line, don't you think? Yes, we're friends, but you're also my captain. Plus with everything going on, now isn't the best time for this to be happening. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of the situation. And I don't want this just to be a reaction to what's going on between you and Tam. There's a lot to consider, and …"

"Nyota, Nyota. Shush. Stop overanalyzing. We're on a starship. One that seems to be a magnet for every out-of-the-ordinary situation the universe can throw at us. It is never going to be a good time for this. Which means none of us can waste a minute waiting for the right time either. Whatever 'right' means," he punctuated with air quotes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking for any clue in his eyes that he wasn't fully grasping the significance of the moment.

"No," he flatly replied. "But there's very little I've been sure about in my life."

Sensing her hesitation, he held her closer and placed the side of his face flush against her chest. The rhythmic flutter of Uhura's heartbeat vibrated against his ear. Her quickened pulse was pleasing, as her body's response to his touch conveyed everything he needed to know. Any elucidation from his Communications Officer would have been superfluous. Yet her silence let him know that she was still trying to reckon how opening herself up to him wouldn't end up being a mistake that could have easily been avoided.

"If you and I were back on Earth, grinding out a mundane existence in careers that have zero risk, this would still be scary. So as captain of a starship, as your superior officer, as your friend, and with every bit of baggage that comes along with all of that … I'm willing to give it a shot," he expounded before placing a gentle peck on her nose.

Probing for corroboration, she sternly inquired, "And this isn't a rebound situation?"

"Because of Tam? No. I made peace a long time ago with the fact that there was a hard boundary in our relationship."

"I'm not talking about your past with her. I'm talking about the present. And what today means to your relationship. I don't want 'us' to be an excuse for you not addressing your feelings for her."

With a heavy sigh, he looked up into her eyes and slowly shook his head. "I don't honestly know what my relationship with Tam will be after this. But I do know that for months I've been thinking about you. Wanting to hold you the way I'm holding you right now—aching to be so close that I can hear your heartbeat. I don't know—maybe Tam's presence has something to do with my willingness to let you know how I feel. But how is that motivation less valid than any other? The fact is I had feelings for you before Tam set foot on this ship. But more importantly, beyond knowing I'll never share the most intimate parts with Tam, I no longer have any desire to. Nyota—I want you. And I have for a lot longer than a half a day."

Nyota was more than familiar with the Kirk school of charm, so she knew he was not leaning on charisma to plead his case. The Jim Kirk before her now was raw, unadulterated, and more open than she'd ever known him to be. This Jim Kirk was actively fighting _for_ something, and not simply defending against an intangible threat.

"Ok. Let's do this," Uhura lovingly acceded. She raked her fingers through his thick mane and was rewarded with a growl so deep that it tickled her chest.

"You like that, do you?" she softly uttered.

"Mmm …," he murmured.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

"I really should go," she gently whispered into his mouth as her lips grazed his.

"No," he whined like a petulant child, replete with a pouting bottom lip. He continued by pleading, "Stay so we can make out a little longer."

Without warning, he flung his body backward until he was prostrate on the sofa and her body crashed atop his. In an instant, he had transformed the atmosphere so that it was once again light and airy.

"Come here," he said in a sultry command. Delicately seizing the back of her head, he pulled her closer so he could engulf her mouth with his own.

He continued, "There's no way we're ending this night on conversation. I know you, Nyota Uhura. You'll try to talk yourself out of this once you're alone. I gotta give you something you'll want to run back to."

"How old are you again?"

"Don't let these gray hairs fool you. I'm still 17 at heart."

"Five minutes into this relationship and you've already got me questioning my life choices," she quipped.

"Well, that's better than three minutes in," Kirk offered as he applied several pecks to the delicate skin behind her ear.

"Yes it is," she purred, lowering her lips to his, and not regretting for one moment that she was still in his quarters instead of heading to her own.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Uhura stood outside Kirk's door as they tried their best to part ways. With her back to the corridor, she asked, "Is anyone behind me?"

Looking over her shoulder, he scanned the area and shook his head. Standing on her toes, she gave him one final peck before saying, "Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Nyota."

She back peddled for the first several steps so she could take in the beauty that was Kirk for as long as possible. She finally pivoted, causing her long tresses to sway hypnotically. Since she hadn't yet heard the distinct swish of his door, she knew he was watching as she made her retreat and responded by adding a little extra wiggle to her hips.

"Woman, you're killin' me," she heard him groan.

Without turning, she stretched her hand above her head and waved goodbye before rounding the corner to the turbo lift.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Uhura stood at the lift, still wired from all that had transpired between her and Kirk. Her thoughts raced with everything they were about to undertake—not only as crewmates, but as a couple. She was anxious to get started on an alternative solution for their current mission and when the turbo lift doors opened, she abandoned her progress in favor of retracing her steps.

Making her way to the intersection of the corridor, she looked down at the captain's door to confirm it was closed before heading in the opposite direction towards Tam quarters.

* * *

Kirk had ordered the small group of officers to gather in the ready room the following morning. Each trickled in, arriving in succession with Uhura the last to appear. When she did, she was laden with several PADDs that she awkwardly tried to balance along with a large carafe, full of steaming hot coffee. Kirk shot out of his seat to lighten Uhura's load, and McCoy took particular note of the smile the two shared. It was flat out unnatural for Kirk to crack a smile before 0900 hours, adding to the doctor's sneaking suspicion that something was developing between the two.

"Thank you, captain," Uhura said with a smile on her lips and a tenor in her voice that was devoid of formality.

"Anytime, lieutenant," Kirk shot back with matched lightness.

"Hey, Uhura, you willing to share some of that java, or are you layin' claim to it all? Looks like you pulled an all-nighter," he said pointing to the pile of PADDs that lay in front of her.

"More than happy to share, doctor," she offered with a jovial shake of her head, placing the container in the middle of the table.

Once all were settled, Kirk commenced the meeting, still trying to come to grips with what he was about to reveal. Sleep deprivation added to the challenge, as part of him felt he was a licentious voyeur to someone else's reality.

"Ok, let's get started. As you know, I learned for the first time last night that Tam has a daughter. What I learned afterwards is that The Federation has essentially been holding the little girl hostage until Tam completes her mission."

"What?" everyone replied in unison, with the exception of Uhura.

"Are you sure, Captain?" Scotty asked. "I know she's your friend, but can you truly … trust her to be giving you all the facts, sir? I mean, given the whole smuggler thing and all. It just doesn't sound like something The Federation would do."

"On this point, Mr. Scott, I do trust her. Which is ironic given the other development that came to my attention last night."

"What development is that, Captain," Sulu pressed, eager for details.

"It turns out that Tam's daughter is also my daughter."

The room was deathly silent but the shock on everyone's faces spoke volumes. More telling to McCoy was the lack of surprise from Uhura. He deduced that this was not the first time she'd heard the news.

"We are on our way to Yorktown to retrieve her. I was able to negotiate her release in advance of the completion of our mission." Kirk's utterance of the statement caused a wave of nausea to swell in his gut. The thought of his daughter being a ward of the state had of late robbed him of peace of mind.

"But Captain, it's been years since you've seen Ms. Wyatt," Chekov uttered.

"Yes, but she had a sample of my DNA …," Kirk began to explain, eliciting a frown of disgust from the ensign's features, as Chekov's mind wandered to the optimal source of genetic material for reproduction.

"From a baby tooth and strands of my hair, Mr. Chekov," Kirk elaborated, setting the young man's mind at ease.

Testing the waters, Chekov tentatively offered, "Um … congratulations?"

"Yes, Chekov. Congratulations are in order," Kirk affirmed with a grin, setting the room at ease.

Standing and making his way to the captain, Sulu reached out his hand and said, "Welcome to parenthood, sir."

"Aye, congratulations, Captain," Scotty piped in, with the boisterousness of a Highland Games competitor.

With a sharp slap to his good friend's shoulder, McCoy pronounced, "Fatherhood—the only thing that will make captaining a starship seem like a walk in the park. Welcome to the club, my friend."

"Thanks, Bones," Kirk said, meeting his comrade's fraternal hug. "I need you to come with us when we go to pick up Kara. I want you to run some diagnostics to make sure she's ok, among other things."

"Kara Kirk, huh? That's the name of a spitfire if I ever heard one," McCoy winked.

"She'll have come by it honestly, considering who her parents are," Kirk chuckled.

Turning his attention to Uhura, he met her warm gaze and she rewarded him with a charming smile saying, "I'm happy for you, sir. You're going to make a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your confidence in me," he offered, struggling not to show the effect she was having on him in front of the others.

He could tell by her reaction that the dual intention of his statement was not lost in translation. He would defy anyone to challenge her skill in any and all forms of communication. Having Uhura by his side on The Enterprise was beginning to feel like an embarrassment of riches. Not only was he privileged to have the best Communications Officer in the fleet as a member of his crew, he was now met with the good fortune of her becoming his significant other. The magnitude of Uhura opening herself up to him on an intimate level was something he was determined not to take for granted.

As they all settled back into their seats, Kirk continued to run down the day's plans.

"The first thing I'll need is help with alerting everyone on this ship that we are going to Yorktown to get my daughter. The last thing I want is the rumor mill churning on this. It's not something that needs to be kept secret so I want everyone to be informed before she comes on board. I'd prefer they be told in face-to-face meetings so please meet with department heads ASAP so they can filter the info to their direct reports. We have a few hours before we reach Yorktown, so that should give us enough time."

Everyone offered their assent to the directive as Kirk moved to the next order of business.

"The next thing we'll need to tackle is the plan for recovering the artifact. Ideally, Tam would be part of this conversation, but I wanted us to have a chance to discuss as a team first."

Although no one asked, all knew Kirk well enough to know that while he was excited about being a father, Tam's approach to bringing their child into the world probably wasn't met too favorably by their captain. They also knew him well enough to minimize questions and to let him divulge information at his own pace.

"Sir, I have an idea about how to approach the mission," Uhura chimed in, champing at the bit to outline her plan.

"When did you find time to come up with a plan?" he quizzed, knowing how late it was when she'd left his quarters.

"As Dr. McCoy said, I pulled an all-nighter. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds, Captain, but I spoke to Tam late last night and got some information about her former client. Information that I think will help us avoid breaking any interplanetary laws or causing a diplomatic crisis."

Kirk could feel his admiration for Uhura swelling. Like he, she would have been running on fumes at that point, and doing so while maintaining her professionalism.

"At worst, we'll just have to engage in a tiny bit of subterfuge," she said, placing her index finger and thumb only millimeters apart.

"I guess in the grand scheme of things, it's better to be a cheat than a thief," Sulu said, finishing off his cup of coffee.

Resting his forearms on the table, Kirk leaned his body forward in Uhura's direction as she was seated directly opposite him.

"Tell us what you've got," he said with a half-cocked smile and a lightning-quick wink that told her he was looking forward to thanking her privately.

* * *

Kirk stood outside of Tam's door, steeling himself for their first interaction since the previous evening. The door swished open and the stillness of the room was disquieting. Upon entry, he viewed Tam sitting in the chair that faced away from the door.

Without turning to acknowledge his presence, she extended a flat, "Morning, James."

"We'll be fully docked in about 15 minutes. We should make our way down," he replied.

"Thank you for coming to tell me yourself, this time."

"Yeah, about that."

"No need to explain," she said, rising to her feet and facing him. "I know you hate me."

"No, Tam. I don't hate you," he began with a heavy sigh. "For about two or three hours, I wanted to hate you. I'm not going to lie to you—all l I can feel right now is anger because of the betrayal."

"I really screwed up."

"That remains to be seen. I'm going to try my best to keep the past where it is and focus on where we go from here. Kara is all I'm concerned about. She needs us both."

In direct contrast to the previous day, the tension between the two as they walked the corridors of The Enterprise was palpable. They were nearly half an arm's length apart from one another and the jaunt to the gangway was made without a single word being uttered. The silence was finally broken when they met with McCoy and three security officers just before disembarking.

"Hello, Tam," McCoy nodded in her direction. "You ready?"

"Yes," she softly replied, choking back tears.

"Let's go get your little girl," the doctor said with an encouraging smile.

"Do you have everything we talked about," Kirk asked McCoy.

"Yep. Just like we discussed," he said lifting his black medical tote.

Inhaling deeply, Kirk sucked in a calming gulp of air before telling his cohorts, "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

The name plate outside the door read Ensign Camille Armstrong. She lived in one of the housing units of the Federation-owned building in which the group now found themselves.

When the computer announced their arrival, they were greeted with Armstrong's voice through the intercom saying, "Yes, how may I help you."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk. You are expecting me."

"Of course, Captain."

The door slid open and the assemblage briskly entered the apartment.

Foregoing niceties, Kirk blurted out, "Where is my daughter!"

Taken aback by his brusque tone, the young Ensign struggled to form a coherent thought, and muddled through the simple explanation that Kara was sleeping.

"You knew we were coming, she should have been awake a ready," Kirk barked

The commotion brought an older gentleman from out of a room just off of the living area, affording Armstrong the opportunity to take her leave of the group and gather Kara.

"Captain, Kirk," the man firmly stated. "I am Deputy Chief Spicer and I'm going to have to ask that you calm down."

"You don't have to ask me anything," he said glaring back at the man, with chest heaving.

Tam caught a glimpse of Kirk's clenched fist and quickly moved to his side, taking his hand in hers and massaging it until it was once again relaxed.

"Please, James. Let's just get Kara and leave without this turning sideways."

Kirk looked down at Tam, and while the intense glare subsided, there was still a hard edge to his gaze. He snapped his hand away from hers and turned his back to the group to regain his composure.

"Captain, you might as well make yourself comfortable. Before we hand over the child, we need to be certain that she is your daughter. We'll need a blood sample to conduct a DNA test. It will be at least an hour before the results come back, so you see, there really is no rush."

Turning to Spicer, Kirk flashed a disingenuous smile and countered, "I figured as much … which is why Dr. McCoy here will be taking samples as well. We just want to be sure that all findings match. Security Officer Grogan will be capturing a video record of Dr. McCoy gathering the samples and running the tests back on The Enterprise. You are more than welcome to have one of your agents accompany Dr. McCoy through the process as well. Officer Richter will be shadowing your people in the same capacity as Grogan while Officer Stanton will remain here with us."

Spicer flashed a look at Kirk that broadcast his disdain for the young captain. It was rare that his mere presence didn't engender intimidation and he hadn't come to terms with the fact that SI did not hold the upper hand in this particular situation. The power Kirk held as captain of a starship paled in comparison to the power he could conjure as a public relations nightmare for all parties involved.

The senior agent considered his response carefully. If Kirk was nothing else, he was a seasoned strategist, consistently demonstrating cunningness beyond his years. Having never met him personally, Spicer was made aware of his intelligence, but was now witnessing first hand a shrewdness that could only be explained by years of surviving on savvy. If Kirk possessed half the brain that he suspected, Spicer assumed that every word they were saying was being recorded. He knew that Kirk had the entire hoard of technical resources afforded him through the proximity of The Enterprise.

"Always prepared, I see. Were you a boy scout?" Spicer sneered.

"I dabbled," Kirk shot back.

Back on The Enterprise, Uhura couldn't suppress the snicker that came forth at hearing her captain's wiseacre response. He had a knack for infusing even his snidest remarks with a hint of wit, which she was finally able to admit she enjoyed. Before leaving the ship, he didn't have the luxury of time to fully explain why he wanted her to maintain a communication link while he was away from The Enterprise. Now, his motivation was coming into full view.

There was no way Spicer would openly deny Kirk's proposal in front of the group and especially not on whatever device was capturing the shaky exchange. But he also wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of explicitly acquiescing.

Spicer was wise enough to know it was time to disengage, because it was now becoming clear that SI had lost control of the situation long before Kirk and crew walked through Ensign Armstrong's door. Unbeknownst to the intelligence organization, it was lost the moment they agreed to Wyatt's demand that Kirk assist with this mission. They had incorrectly assumed her motivation was merely some schoolgirl-like infatuation she held for the handsome captain, roused by his celebrity. It had been seen before; more times than he'd like to admit. None of his colleagues had any clue about the long history shared between Kirk and Wyatt. The agency had been duped—a far worse crime, at least in their eyes, than concealing the whereabouts of a little girl's location from her mother. Even Spicer reasoned to himself that SI's rationalization was just a polite way of framing what they were actually doing—holding Kara Wyatt Kirk as a hostage.

From down the hall, the babbling of a small child could be heard, and it was the only thing that could divert Kirk's gaze from his antagonist. He slowly moved his body toward the dulcet tones of his child's voice, while he reached out to Tam. Surprised by the unspoken supplication, she quickly seized his hand before he realized what he was doing and changed his mind. Their fingers interlaced and Kirk tightly clutched Tam's delicate appendage. Despite the intense pressure, the feeling of his touch sent her heart soaring. The gesture itself could be taken as a microcosm of what their unconventional family was about to face. It would be painful for a while, as mother and father would have to work through all of the challenges that her actions had created. But they would survive. They wouldn't be broken beyond repair. She looked up at Kirk as his sights were fixed on the hallway that would soon deliver their daughter. His cerulean eyes glimmered behind a thin layer of tears that would eventually course down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Tam," Kirk tenuously uttered, never averting his gaze from the hallway.

"And I'm so sorry for putting you in this position, James," Tam parroted.

Kirk released her hand and wrapped his arm around Tam's shoulder, pulling her closer into his body. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, retching sobs concussed her entire body as she snaked a slender arm around his waist.

At the end of the hall, they spied Armstrong with precious cargo in tow. Kara continued her baby talk, unaware that just a few feet away, her mother awaited her arrival. The tot maintained her focus on the young ensign who smiled and playfully mimicked her charge's incoherence. Tam could tell that Armstrong had taken good care of her daughter and that Kara was comfortable in her presence. She would not have been at all surprised if the young woman was kept in the dark about the true reason she needed to act as guardian for a short-term orphan. At least that's what she was going to tell herself to keep from putting Armstrong's pretty little neck under her boot as soon as Kara was safely in their custody.

"Kara, Mommy is here!"

Hearing her mother's voice for the first time, in too long a time, the toddler shrieked with glee, trying to free herself from Armstrong's grip. The ensign deposited Kara to the ground and the little girl broke into a wobbly trot towards Tam who fell to her knees in response.

"Momeee," Kara laughed as she ran into her mother's arms.

Nearly everyone in the room was moved by the reunion. Even the notoriously hard-boiled McCoy felt a lump forming in his throat, which he swiftly grunted into submission. Back on The Enterprise, Uhura dabbed away tears before any of her crewmates on the bridge caught sight of her waterworks. Spicer was the outlier who refused to allow the tender moment to mollify is growing hatred for two punks from the corn fields of Iowa who had outplayed an intelligence agency that had obviously grown sloppy.

"Quickly gather your samples, doctor," Spicer turned to McCoy. "The sooner this is resolved, the better," he muttered with derogation.

The newly formed family sat on the bench in front of the large picture window that peered over the causeway below. For the first time, Kara noticed Kirk, intensely scrutinizing the strange man. She stared intently at her father—looking at his eyes, his nose, his lips before shyly lowering her head to her mother's shoulder and giving him a nectarous smile. Kirk responded in kind, causing Kara to swivel her head the other way, but not without a soft giggle. After a few seconds, she turned her attention once again to Kirk, seemingly pleased with the new playmate her mommy brought her.

"She likes you," Tam said kissing a shock of sandy blonde hair that she would tame just as soon as she could.

Kneeling in front of the trio, rummaging through his tote for the necessary instrument, McCoy wagged his thumb at Kara and chimed, "Oh, boy. This one really should come with a warning. I feel my blood sugar rising already."

"You're tellin' me," Kirk patted his friend on the shoulder in agreement, finally getting around to wiping away his joyous tears.

"Jim, keep her distracted while I take a blood sample. Little ones tend not to freak out as much if they don't see the needle coming."

"Hello, Kara. Do you know how happy I am to meet you, sweetheart?" Kirk asked as he gently shook her tiny hand.

"Say, hi, Kara," Tam instructed.

"Hiiiii," the little girl complied, before thrusting her forefinger into her mouth.

During the exchange, McCoy was able to surreptitiously poke the little girl's arm, but the pain receptors eventually alerted her tiny brain as to what was happening. Kara looked down at her arm and then up at McCoy. There was a brief hesitation before a pouting lip gave way to a full out bawl, sending Spicer back to whatever rock he'd emerged from earlier.

"I know, I know, sweetie. Uncle Len is a horrible man," McCoy yielded. Turning to Tam, he said, "No doubt this one's a Kirk. Her daddy has the same reaction every time he gets a hypospray."

At that jab, Uhura let out a guffaw that was not lost on the bridge crew. "Sorry! Sorry, everyone. Just thought I heard … something." Fortunately, her crew mates were too busy with their own duties to require any elaboration of her nebulous explanation.

* * *

As anticipated, the DNA results from both SI and McCoy matched. Kirk was indeed Kara's father. With all scientific standards satisfied, Kirk and Tam were free to take their daughter back to The Enterprise. The interaction between Kirk and Kara was unbroken from the time father and daughter first laid eyes on one another; though Tam held the tot from Armstrong's apartment to the shuttle and from the shuttle until they were ready to board the ship. They stood at the entry waiting for the doors to open, signaling that the gangway was in place. As an added precaution, Kirk had instructed that traffic to and from The Enterprise be restricted. Anyone who hadn't left with him was to remain on the ship, and all entryways were to remain sealed since they would be leaving Yorktown immediately upon his return to the ship.

Standing at the large circular door, Kirk lifted his hand in the air so Kara could give him a high five, which she did on cue.

Feigning injury, Kirk shook his hand, and wailed, "Owwww," as melodramatically as he could.

Kara responded with playful glee, tilted her body towards her father and stretched out her arms, denoting her desire to be held by her newest best friend. Kirk happily obeyed the order and swept his baby girl into his arms.

"Hey, you," he said, applying a gentle kiss to her satiny cheek. "We're about to get on your Daddy's ship, where I'm pretty sure you're going to be the most popular passenger ever."

"Dada sheep?" Kara replied.

"Yes, Daddy's ship," Kirk marveled.

As the large door before them glided open, welcoming the trio back to The Enterprise, both father and daughter were oblivious to Tam's feverish photographic capture of the auspicious moment. With every step down the gangway, Kirk could feel pride swelling at an exponential rate, grateful beyond measure that he would be the one to escort his first born onto the massive stellar vessel.

"Dada sheep … Dada sheep … Dada sheep," she said in a sing-song style that was the most beautiful music Kirk had ever heard.

Looking down at Kirk's chest, his insignia caught her eye. She stared at the emblem and poked it with a petite digit.

"Dada star," Kara softly whispered. The youngest member of the Kirk clan was wholly mesmerized by the symbol that sat atop her father's heart; too young to realize the role she'd played in supplanting its rank.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Upon returning to The Enterprise, Kirk did not regain the conn from Sulu but left him in charge for the remainder of Alpha shift, and no one questioned his decision to spend the rest of the day with his daughter. He spent only a few minutes on the bridge checking to see if there was anything urgent requiring his attention. When nothing of import was identified as such, he jogged to the turbo lift, summoning Uhura to join him so he could be debriefed about anything she captured on the data links that may have gotten past him—at least that's what he indicated in a voice loud enough that everyone on the bridge could hear.

As soon as the lift door closed, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, planting a kiss that was heavy with passion.

"I couldn't wait any longer to do that. Forgive me?" he asked as he pushed the button that halted the turbo lift's movement.

"For what?"

"For abusing my power and pulling you away from your station."

"It will be difficult, but I think I can let it slide," she said nipping at his lower lip.

"I also wanted to give you a private commendation for your work this morning," he said, rubbing her nose with his own.

"Wow! Didn't realize the coffee was that good," she jested.

"You are a very funny lady, but I'm not talking about the coffee. I like your plan for retrieving the artifact."

"You don't think it's too risky?"

"Eh, a little. But when was the last time you saw me back away from risk. I'm the king of risk. Mom told me she even considered naming me James Risky Kirk. I eat risk for …"

"Ok, ok. You've made your point," she said, silencing his playful bombast with a supple osculation.

"I can't wait for you to meet Kara. She's perfect," Kirk beamed. "I just want her to spend some time with Tam before overwhelming her with intros to a bunch of new people."

"You don't have to explain … I understand," she said with smiling eyes.

"You really do, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. Now go spend time with your daughter," she said, smoothing over a few strands that had fallen across his forehead.

"Can I come see you later tonight?" he inquired.

Tracing the lines of his strong jaw with her fingertip, she studied his face before deftly interlocking her lips with his.

Coming up for air, he replied, "I like the way you answer 'yes'."

Kirk pushed the button to restart their progress as he pulled his disheveled tunic taut until the ripples produced by their impromptu make-out session had disappeared. She briskly wiped away the traces of lip gloss that she deposited on his lips and smoothed her mussed ponytail. They had adequately pulled themselves together just as the door opened to Kirk's destination.

The young captain made his way out the door and said, "Have a good afternoon, Lieutenant."

Landing a swift yet powerful slap to his posterior before he'd completely crossed the threshold, she replied, "You too, Cap'n Sweet Cheeks."

He turned just in time to see a winking Uhura disappear behind the closing turbo lift door.

* * *

In spite of the exhaustion that threatened to pummel his body into submission, Kirk was completely captivated by his little girl and Kara's presence produced enough euphoria to keep him awake. To the shock of neither parent, she was a ball of energy that moved more rapidly than her diminutive legs should have allowed. When being confined to either Tam's or Kirk's quarters proved woefully lacking in keeping Kara preoccupied, they allowed her to run up and down the corridor between the two cabins. Kara's shrieks of laughter echoed through the cavernous labyrinth of the deck and her abounding joy rendered her father gob smacked.

Fatherhood had been the furthest thing from Kirk's mind. Perhaps the lack of any supportive or sustaining paternal influence was a factor. But after witnessing the miracle of creation that was laughing and skipping through the corridors of his ship, who was none the wiser to all the perils that lie just beyond its walls, nothing seemed more natural to him. Kara was quickly interweaving herself into the fabric that made up James T. Kirk.

The little girl, short of breath after completing several laps between her parents, stood at her father's feet and raised her arms high above her head, making her silent plea for ascension. Kirk gladly complied, lifting her Lilliputian frame into his arms and tattooing her small forehead with a barrage of kisses. Kara rubbed her weary eyes with the back of her hand and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I think someone is _finally_ getting tired," Tam observed. She walked over to the pair and placed a swift peck on her daughter's cheek.

Kara responded by cramming a soothing thumb into her mouth and laying her head in the crook of Kirk's neck. She looked at her mother and delivered a drowsy smile. Tam knew it was illogical for the tot to truly know what the three of them meant to one another, or the significance of them sharing this moment—or any moment—together as a family. Still, part of her could swear that the look in her daughter's eyes was one of gratitude for finally being with her daddy.

"Since you two are now officially joined at the hip, do you mind if she stays with you while I make a call in my room?"

"Sure," Kirk readily agreed, bobbing his body up and down to help Kara wind down. "Everything ok? Well, relatively speaking," he clarified.

"Yeah, I just want to give my mom a call."

"How is she?" Kirk quizzed.

He was all too familiar with the strained relationship between Tam and her mother. As youngsters, both wished they could have swapped moms, but that was mainly due to them being at an age where everyone else's mother was deemed cooler than their own. As he grew older, his relationship with Winona Kirk had greatly improved. Unfortunately, Tam's next statement let him know the same couldn't be said for her and Laura Wyatt Dooley Hanson, a woman who had been through more acrimonious splits than even Bones. 'The remarriage queen of Riverside,' Tam had scoffed on more than one occasion.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her in a few years."

Rubbing her shoulder, Kirk softly said, "Take your time. You know where to find us."

He slowly turned and made his way down the hall to his quarters. Kara turned her head to look at her mother before closing her eyes and finally permitting sweet slumber to overtake her.

* * *

The silence that greeted Tam as she entered the captain's quarters let her know that both its occupants were knocked out cold. Finding the living area barren, she peeked into the bedroom to find Kirk lying on his back, with Kara's body sprawled across his chest. She snapped a quick picture before surreptitiously filling a spot next to the duo and was pleased with her success in stirring neither of them from their much needed respite.

She studied the man and his progeny and wondered if their similarities would extend beyond physical attributes. If so, she knew she'd have to brace herself for the impending teenaged years.

"Lord, help us," she mused in a hushed tone.

She lowered her hand to the top of Kirk's head and gently raked the dirty blonde thatch. The contact was enough to rouse him from sleep.

Looking up at her, he offered a sleepy smile, and said, "Hey. How did it go?"

"It could have been worse. I brought her up to speed on everything and got the second tongue lashing for what I'd done to bring this little one into the world."

"Laura was never known for biting her tongue," he chuckled.

"Nooo. But we made plans for me to visit with Kara as soon as my case is squared away. Assuming it will be squared away."

"This _will_ be resolved," he replied with conviction intended to ease her mind. "After Uhura spoke with you last night, she stayed up doing some research and coming up with a plan for getting the artifact. A very good plan, I might add."

"Really?" Tam exclaimed, surprised and touched by the lieutenant's dedication to the mission. "I really like Uhura. She's good for you," Tam pronounced as she rested her back against the headboard. Giving him a side eye, she continued, "I mean in terms of being a good lieutenant to her captain."

"Oh, of course that's what you meant," he quipped.

The two sat quietly as her thought became increasingly introspective. Their protracted separation hand not dulled his ability to accurately read her emotions, but he was not going to push her. Tam would open up to him in her own time. After several minutes, his patience did not go unrewarded.

"I missed you so much, James. Even before I had Kara, I thought about you every day, without fail."

Kirk reached over and captured her hand.

"You were my best friend in the world, Tam," he said softly

"There's a reason you said, 'were'," she reflected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

"James, don't apologize. You said it for all the right reasons. You grew up; you became the man you were always meant to be. I, on the other hand, was stuck in the same place for so long. I may have been smuggling goods throughout a dozen galaxies, but I was still that angry, wounded kid back in Iowa."

"The first time I heard Kara's voice coming down that hallway this morning; it was like every ounce of bitterness melted away. Seeing her running towards you was pure joy. I thought to myself, how could I hate the woman who made her possible? Kara is here, she is our daughter, and how she came to be doesn't make any difference. There's no need to dwell on the past. Let's just focus on the future, ok?"

"Yes, sir," she said with the playful, yet respectful salute.

Tam stood to her feet and reached down to scoop Kara into her arms. The toddler whimpered for a few seconds before drifting back into a deep sleep with head perched on her mother's shoulder.

"I need to get Little Bit to bed."

With a yawn, Kirk lifted himself off the bed and followed his friend and daughter to the door.

Before heading out, Tam turned to him and said, "When you go to see Uhura tonight, tell her I appreciate everything she's doing to help with this mission."

Despite the fatigue-induced haze he was under, Kirk knew he hadn't said anything to Tam about seeing Uhura later. And although his protestation at her hints about his closeness to Uhura came only one day before, he knew the recent change in the status of their relationship would not allow him to camouflage the truth.

Without any ado, he flatly conceded, "I will let her know."

* * *

Uhura would have only been off duty for a couple of hours, so Kirk decided to take a quick shower before heading down to her quarters. The cool deluge from the jetting shower helped to invigorate his senses, along with billowing thoughts of the lieutenant's comely visage and petite frame. Out of habit, he initially reached for a well-worn t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, but thought better of that plan. There would be plenty of opportunities for him to 'bum it up,' but for the time being, he was in that early, dress-to-impress mode that marked most budding relationships. He instead settled on a casual knit pull over in a soothing shade of indigo and matched it with a pair of charcoal grey slacks.

Kirk made a brief detour to the botanical section of the ship. Captain or no, he knew that Sulu would have his head for pilfering a blossom or two out of his beloved garden. He would just need to ensure they came from strategically placed locations so their absence wouldn't be readily noticed.

Rounding the corner to Uhura's cabin, he was met with the lieutenant peeping out into the corridor in the opposite direction from which he was coming.

"Looking for someone?" he asked, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Maybe," she responded, attempting to downplay his jolting entry.

He jogged closer to his paramour and pulled three blush pink peonies from behind his back. He continued his advance, wrapping his arm around her waist so she wouldn't lose her balance as she back peddled into the room.

"Are these for me," she beamed.

"Maybe," he facetiously parroted.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she said stealing a whiff of the fragrant pompons. "Do you actually know what kind they are?"

"I have no idea," he confessed. "They just reminded me of you because they're so pretty," he explained with his disarming, boyish charm.

"Well, they are peonies and they happen to be my favorite."

"Really?" he said, surprising himself with his ability to totally the flower selection.

She took Kirk's hand and led him into the living area. Catching a glimpse of her tunic mini dress, he was glad he decided to forego the dingy t-shirt and track pants ensemble. The pattern on her frock evoked the land of her nativity, and with her hair completely free of any accessories to affix her locks in place, it was the most unguarded and easygoing he'd ever seen her.

The table in the small dining area was bathed in soft candlelight, and he saw that a hot meal awaited him.

"You got here right in time—everything is still hot."

Kirk pulled her closer to his side until their bodies were flush, and he lowered his mouth to hers.

"I'm sure the food is pretty warm, too," he seductively whispered.

* * *

After dinner, Kirk and Uhura made themselves comfortable on a make-shift pallet of throw pillows on the floor in front of her sofa. He shared video of Kara, which caused Uhura to gush incessantly.

"Oh my God, she looks just like you!"

"The Kirk genes are strong," he laughed.

"Is … is that a mole? She has your mole!"

"As soon as I saw her eyes and that mole, I knew she was mine."

"She's an absolute angel, Jim. I haven't seen you smile as much as you have today."

"I have good reason to. And not just because of Kara," he peered lovingly into her eyes. "By the way, Tam wanted me to tell you thanks for everything you're doing for this mission."

"You told Tam you were going to see me tonight?"

"Didn't have to. She figured it out."

"By the way, how are we going to handle telling others about our relationship? _Are_ we going to tell others?" she wondered aloud.

"I'll take your lead on this one. The reality is it's a more sensitive subject from your stand point. I highly doubt too many people will voice any displeasure directly to me. I think we should tell the senior officers at minimum, but only after we complete this mission."

"I agree," she stated through a yawn.

"I think that's my cue to get out of here so you can get some sleep."

"You don't have to go," she offered.

"Under other circumstances, I'm sure I would stay, but you haven't had any more sleep than I have. And tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Sitting upright, they went in for a final volley of kisses before calling it a night.

He gently stroked her arms and asked, "Come by my quarters in the morning for breakfast? I want you to meet Kara."

Uhura smiled widely and said, "It's a date."

* * *

Uhura made the brief trek from her quarters to Kirk's for their planned breakfast, nervous the whole time about meeting Kara. She wasn't sure why—she just hoped that the little girl wouldn't be skittish around her. Coming from a large brood, she'd had ample opportunities to witness childhood development at every stage. She easily logged more time babysitting as a teen than she had in the comm labs as a cadet.

Uhura knew Kirk was going to have his hands full while Kara was on the ship, but she didn't want to insinuate herself into the Kirk family dynamic either. She would be available to him anytime he sought assistance, although he rarely reached out for help. Not to say that he hadn't gotten slightly better over the years, but his willingness to lean on others was tempered by his legendary stubbornness.

Walking into Kirk's quarters, Uhura immediately saw Kara seated on her father's knee as he carefully placed a miniscule dollop of oatmeal into her mouth. The swish of the door heralded her entry, but the shock of crimson that caught his eye as she rounded the corner is what commanded his attention. He always loved how the shade of the uniform played against her skin. Her heart leapt into her throat as his wide gaze transformed to a smile that floated all the way to his eyes. The crinkles that darted from the corners of his baby blues made her feel like the most fortunate woman in a multitude of universes.

"Hey," he said with a hint of sleepiness still in his voice.

"Hey there," she responded, sitting in the chair adjacent to what had to be the cutest couple on the ship.

As she lowered herself into the seat, Kirk leaned over and administered a soft, good-morning kiss.

"Mmm … much better than coffee," he proclaimed. "Now I can start my day."

"Who do we have here?" she asked, turning her attention to Kara before becoming too enraptured in Kirk's steamy glances.

"Hello, sweetheart," she continued, softly rubbing her finger across the toddler's cheek and gently tickling her belly.

Kara had been examining Uhura closely since she entered the room, as if she were trying to reconcile how she could be a stranger yet look so familiar. Uhura's playfulness was well received as Kara giggled at the lieutenant's soft touch. The tot reached out to seize the long, brown tresses that swayed so invitingly in front of the woman's shoulders.

"Looks like you have successfully charmed another Kirk," the captain affirmed.

"That's high praise from the King of Charm," she chuckled as she reached for a replicated croissant from the tray at the center of the table. "Where's Tam, by the way?"

"In her room, I guess," he shrugged.

"She's not joining us?"

"Uh … no," he said with a puzzled tone.

"Jim, you're just going to let her eat breakfast alone in her room."

"I don't _let_ Tam do anything. If I became Admiral of the Universe, I still wouldn't have that kind of power."

"Ask her to come over. I feel bad thinking about her alone while we're sharing quality time with this adorable one," she said pinching the little girl's chubby cheek as her speech increasingly devolved into baby talk.

"Ok, I'll invite her over," he smiled sweetly.

Leaning over, her gave her a quick peck on the lips and replied, "I never realized you were such a softie."

Kirk commanded the computer to contact Tam in the guest quarters and a few moments later her voice came through on the intercom.

"Yeah, what's up James?"

"Why don't you come over and have breakfast with us. Uhura insists."

"Really?" Tam said with a tinge of shock in her voice.

"Yes, really," Uhura confirmed. "Don't stay in your room by yourself."

"You're sure?" Tam responded, seeking explicit confirmation.

"Of course," the lieutenant chuckled, somewhat confused by Tam's disbelief at the invitation.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec."

Uhura's expression broke into a grin that told Kirk she was pleased with herself for arranging the impromptu confab. Her expression was only marred when she took a bite of the croissant and couldn't mask a look of mild disgust.

"Next time we're back at Starfleet, I'm going to buy as many real croissants as I can get my hands on," she opined as she tossed the half-eaten pastry onto her saucer.

"First thing I'm going to inhale is an apple pie," Kirk declared as he gazed longingly ahead at nothing in particular.

"If I didn't know you'd better, I'd think you were the boy next door—with your golden hair, and your bright blue eyes, and your love of apple pie."

Uhura punctuated each description with a feathery kiss to Kirk's awaiting lips.

"But … you know me too well," he said continuing their display of affection.

"Yeah, you kind of ruined that perception a long time ago," she laughed into his mouth.

Kara examined the exchange with curiosity and tapped her father's mouth with her palm as soon as the two lovebirds had separated. Kirk responded by rapping his daughter's small forehead with light pecks.

The swish of the door let them know that Tam had arrived. The sight of her mother caused Kara to applaud her entry and squeal with delight.

"Hey Little Bit," Tam exclaimed as she swooped the child into her arms. "Good morning Uhura, James."

"Good morning. Glad you could join us," Uhura said.

Sitting down at the table opposite Kirk, Tam looked over at her friend fishing for silent confirmation that Uhura truly didn't have a problem with her crashing their breakfast date.

"Ok, so what's the deal with you not believing I wanted you to join us?" Uhura flatly inquired.

"My presence tended to be death to any relationship James was in. His girlfriends didn't really like having me around. More accurately, they didn't really like that I even existed. I just got used to making myself scarce when other women were around."

"Well the good news is we're all adults and not a bunch of teenagers. We should be able to handle this situation," Uhura surmised. After a few beats, she continued, "And I realize that I've just confirmed a relationship that neither of us have actually admitted to."

She looked over at Kirk who was resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, you did," he said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Tam has a special talent for getting information out of folks."

Picking up a croissant, Tam playfully gloated, "I've still got it." As soon as the taste of the pastry hit her pallet, she spit it out.

"It's a starship. The replicators don't come with Michelin stars," Kirk said, explaining the level of quality one could expect from the ship's most abundant food supply.

Kirk took a swig of his coffee and shifted to a more serious tone, asking Tam, "Are you ready for today? We should be arriving at Abeda in about 5 hours."

Abeda was a small planetoid, solitarily floating in one of the remotest areas of a faraway galaxy. Membership in The Federation was never given any serious consideration as its location was too distant and its landscape too inhospitable to make it worthwhile.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm anxious to get this over with," she confessed. "It's time to start being a real mother to Kara."

"What's this guy's name again that we're going to meet?"

"Maugnar. Fortunately for us he's the perfect combination of narcissistic, gullible, and dim. He's rich beyond belief because of his family—not through anything he's accomplished himself. He's a bit of recluse, which isn't too difficult since Abeda's population is so small. Uhura's plan has a really good chance of working."

"I hope so," the lieutenant offered.

"James, who is going to be watching Kara while we're planet side?" Tam inquired.

"Yeoman Rand and Nurse Chapel will have that covered. Not surprisingly they were both more than happy to help." Smiling brightly at his daughter, he continued, "She's now the most popular Kirk on The Enterprise."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

All those brought into the fold for the mission on Abeda were gathered in the transporter room, with the exception of Scotty who was taking a bit longer than anticipated to get prepared for his role in the plan. As there was no love lost between Abeda and The Federation since the planetoid's admission into the organization had been quickly rejected, it was decided that civilian dress would be the best option for the landing party. Leather jackets, trousers made of durable canvas, and sturdy hiking boots would provide the necessary protection against the jagged landscape.

Jitters were felt by all the participants to some degree, but each did a masterful job disguising their angst—they always did. However, Scotty's tardiness was starting to put a strain on McCoy's wafer-thin patience. Just as the doctor was ready to blurt out a snide remark about the absentee member of their troupe, the doors swished open and Scotty burst into the room, short of breath and in full Scottish regalia.

"Sorry folks. Got here as soon as I could."

"Having technical difficulties, Mr. Scott?" McCoy asked.

"Aye. I couldn't find the proper kilt to go with this uniform."

"Are you kidding me? I was talking about the image refractors, not your uniform!"

"I couldn't very well pick the wrong tartan, now could I?"

"I don't think Maugnar would know the difference!"

"Well I would!"

"Alright, let's take it down a notch," Kirk said with a calmness that helped the sparring crewmates regain their composure.

Leaning over to Uhura, Tam whispered, "How do you manage to stay sane in the midst of all this testosterone?"

"It can be challenging," the lieutenant retorted.

Addressing the entire group to interject some levity, Sulu joked, "Just be glad he didn't bring the bagpipes."

Realizing his oversight, Scotty said, "Losh! Me bagpipes. I'll be right back."

"No!" the entire room shouted in unison, causing Scotty to halt in his tracks.

"No need for the pipes, Mr. Scott. We'll be fine without them. Is everyone ready?" Kirk queried his team.

The group summarily affirmed their preparedness to get the mission underway. Tam, McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, and Kirk took their places on the transporter pads, while Chekov took his position behind the console.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. We will stay connected through your earpiece so you can hear what's going on at all times. Hopefully, everything will stay calm, but be prepared if I give the order to engage in anyway."

"Aye, captain," the lieutenant replied firmly.

"Mr. Chekov, we're ready when you are."

"Aye, Keptin. You'll be landing nearly two clicks from your destination. It's the closest I can get you without any surface interference. It's quite rocky down there. Do svidaniya."

"Energize," Kirk commanded.

A few seconds later, the landing party materialized on the planetoid's surface. Tam scanned the landscape, attempting to get her bearings so she'd know in which direction to lead the group toward Maugnar's home. None of the dwellings on Abeda were easily discerned as such, since they all essentially appeared as caves from the outside to the untrained eye. However, upon entry one could find some of the most lavish homes in the galaxy. Those spaces that were part of Maugnar's compound were no exception.

"It's that way," Tam announced, pointing in a direction that was immediately at the foot of a mountain range. The path was not particularly steep, but the rugged terrain would not be quickly navigated.

"It should take us under an hour to get to Maugnar's compound," Tam informed her travel companions.

"Scotty, you sure you don't want Chekov to beam down a pair of pants?" Uhura asked.

"Nae, lassie. I'll be alright. I have the footing of a mountain goat. As a matter of fact, I grew up near mountains like this—they just had a bit more grass," he said with a confident wink to appease his friend.

Uhura shoved a hand into her pocket for the hundredth time to ensure the trinket that her whole plan could end up hinging upon was secure in its place. Kirk caught sight of her gesture and sidled up beside his paramour. He gently placed his hand at the small of her back and leaned in close to her ear to say, "Let me guess, it's still there."

With a slight, yet playful roll of smiling eyes, she responded, "Yes, Captain, it is."

Neither was too concerned or aware that McCoy was the only person behind them, able to view their exchange. He simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head, amused at how poorly the duo was concealing the fact that their friendship was transitioning into something more intimate.

"So Tam, what can we expect with this Maugnar character?" McCoy interpolated, as the group commenced their ascent.

"You can expect to be baffled, Dr. McCoy. He has myriad personality quirks which we can use to our advantage. He considers himself to be charming—and even though your skin is crawling the whole time, you let him think it's working because it's just easier that way."

"Ah! Path of least resistance," he hypothesized.

"Exactly," Tam validated.

"So there's no chance we can just simply appeal to his good graces to turn over the artifact to prevent a war?" McCoy asked.

"That would work with most beings, but with Maugnar, no. The same power he has to prevent a war is the same power he has to allow it to happen. If he has the artifact, he has power, and power is all that matters. He could care less about two Federation planets attempting to wipe each other out. We can't let him know why we really need the artifact back."

"He sounds like a handful."

"Oh, he is. He has little regard for others."

The team made their advance in silence for the majority of the trek as positions were jostled, with Tam remaining in the lead as guide and Uhura and Kirk immediately behind her. Scotty was directly in front of McCoy, much to doctor's chagrin as they approached a particularly steep section of their route that afforded an unanticipated peek under the Scotsman's kilt.

"Hey, mountain goat! You didn't have enough time to cover your mountain oysters before joining the rest of us?" the doctor grilled.

"What exactly about the way I'm dressed indicates I wouldn't be one hundred percent authentic?"

"Trust me, ninety-nine percent authentic would have been just fine," McCoy grumbled.

"I have quite an important role in this mission. Having previously dabbled in the dramatic arts, I know the importance of being fully in character," Scotty responded with feigned pretention.

"You're supposed to be the Ghost of Christmas Past, right?" McCoy jeered.

"Nae! I'm an apparition, ya mad man. You lot just have to pretend to be archeology professors. Not much of a stretch for a group of geniuses," he mocked.

Up ahead, Tam looked back at Kirk and said, "I thought we were bad. These two could give us a run for our money."

"They love going at it. It's like a sibling rivalry," Kirk explained.

"If they ever start being nice to each other, that's when I'd be worried," Uhura chuckled.

"We're only about five minutes away. Let's stop for a moment so we can regroup," Tam directed as she leaned up against a boulder to catch her breath.

"Now is a good time as any to work my magic," Scotty announced.

He and Jaylah had worked together to develop a portable image refractor system that could be used to render a person invisible. He affixed a small device on his chest and two to each side, and requested assistance to place the fourth on his back. Pressing the button on the small remote tucked in his hand, he disappeared into thin air before his companions' eyes.

"It's working like a charm, Mr. Scott," Kirk informed his chief engineer.

A disembodied voice replied, "Was there ever any doubt?"

McCoy rolled his eyes which caused Scotty to advise the doctor, "Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean I can't see _you_ , Leonard."

"Oh, I know," McCoy shot back with a smug grin.

Unseen by McCoy was the obscene hand gesture that Scotty offered in response.

* * *

As the team approached the mouth of the cave, a being standing at least 8 feet tall came into their view. His body was covered in a long robe made of a light, gauzy fabric that reached all the way to the ground. His hands, exposed and clasped at his midriff, consisted of 3 elongated digits and his face had relatively humanoid features, albeit exaggerated. The eyes were wide set, perched at the temples and resembling those of a fish. What could be best described as a mouth was no more than a slit above the chin, while the presence of a nose was only intimated by the existence of two small nostrils in the middle of the face.

Maugnar was an imposing figure. His physical bearing communicated he was a being of much more import than his circumstances allowed. Although he had unimaginable wealth, there were few around to be impressed by his station. The procurement of antiquities, oddities, and rare treasures had become the only reminder of the prominence his family had obtained; Maugnar being its sole, remaining benefactor.

"Tamara Wyatt," his voice boomed. "It has been too long since we last saw one another."

"Hello, Maugnar," she smiled effortlessly.

Because hugging was impossible given the significant difference in their sizes, they seized each other's forearms and bowed their heads to one another.

"What have you brought me this time," he said looking past her shoulder to view the 3 individuals that stood behind her, unable to see Scotty whose presence was still concealed by the image refractors.

"Just good company. There's something that we need to discuss with you."

"I am not averse to good company—particularly when it includes not only one, but two women who possess such ample beauty."

Maugnar turned his attention to Uhura, his prolonged leer producing the sensation of crawling skin that Tam had so accurately prognosticated.

"Have you parted with your previous associates? I do not believe I have met anyone here."

"I'm hanging out with a better crowd these days. These are professors from Cal Berkley."

"Cal Berkeley?" Maugnar asked, unfamiliar with what she was referencing.

"It's a university back on our home planet."

"Ah, yes. That would be Earth," he said with a nod of the head.

"Correct. They are very interested in your collection."

At this revelation, Maugnar beamed. Professors all the way from Earth had not only heard about his collection, but were interested? Tam knew exactly which buttons to push to stroke his ego. A chance to show off his collection, after all, was a chance to show off his relevance. The team thought better of using their own names, so aliases were provided during introductions. Kirk became Cameron, Uhura was referred to as Sarah, McCoy was renamed Tanner, and Scotty was spared given his role as the invisible man.

"Please, come inside," Maugnar eagerly charged.

As the group entered the cave, it quickly gave way to a breathtaking interior of masterfully crafted columns, highly polished stone floors, and luxurious furnishings. The rooms were illuminated by both artificial means and warm accents of firelight. The décor was reminiscent of ancient Rome and the group couldn't help but admire the architecture of the dwelling.

Maugnar had never been anywhere other than Abeda for any extended period of time. His grandfather had discovered and laid claim to the planetoid many years prior. Eking out an existence was difficult as water did not occur naturally on the surface, but had to be pumped from deep within the top layers of the tiny planet. Once the system of collecting water had been perfected by his grandfather, a community took hold, and the family began to add on to the wealth it already possessed. Maugnar's father pushed hard for membership into the Federation, going to the length of ensuring that his entire family learn and speak Federation Standard. However, any education beyond the language was not stressed, resulting in Maugnar knowing very little about the universe that extended past Abeda.

The small landing party was escorted into a hall that resembled a museum. It was an expansive room with display cabinets, curios, and tables masterfully arranged to show off Maugnar's most prized treasures. As each of the visitors ogled the trophies encased behind protective glass barriers, it was easy to take note of Maugnar's puffed out chest and the haughty pitch of his head. It was direction that Tam had provided during their earlier planning meeting since she knew fawning over his possessions would immediately put them on his good side.

Laying it on particularly thick was Kirk. With an incessant mantra of 'wow' and 'totally amazing,' Tam could tell he was having fun playing the role of someone other than a starship captain.

"I must admit, Maugnar, I would give my right arm just to be able to work around such stunning pieces," Kirk embellished.

It was fortunate that McCoy was facing away from their host, given the look of confusion that was plastered on his face. He had no idea what he was looking at, but ascertained that if anyone took the time to encompass it in glass and illuminate it with spotlights, then it must have value.

Kirk continued, "I could study these for the rest of my career and never get bored. Wouldn't you agree, Tanner?"

McCoy, who had not been given sufficient time to acclimate to his temporary moniker, was oblivious to the fact that Kirk's question was addressed to him.

"I said, isn't that right, Tanner?" Kirk emphasized.

"Wha…? Oh, um … yes. No boredom here," McCoy answered with a strained grin.

Uhura, spotting the only artifact that truly held the group's interest, moved closer to its location, turned to Tam, and said, "Is this the piece?"

Tam nodded her confirmation. Uhura's approach toward the display was calculated and deliberate, which communicated to Maugnar that she knew something about the item of which he was unaware. She bent down to get a closer look at the ornate case that was encrusted with precious metals and jewels. The item, no larger than a breadbox, shimmered under the complimentary lighting. There was no pretense to her admiration of its beauty, but she reminded herself that the mission at hand was to convince Maugnar of its dangers.

"Is that not a lovely piece of artwork, Sarah?" Maugnar asked.

"It is—but the façade is merely a distraction,"

"A distraction from what?" Maugnar inquired, his interest piqued by the comely woman's unexpected response.

"From all of the peril that this tiny coffer leaves in its wake," she ominously stated as she appeared to be transfixed by its presence.

Making his way closer to the artifact, McCoy chimed in, "Have you noticed anything unusual since you acquired this piece?"

"No. Should I have noticed anything?"

"Hmm," was McCoy's only reply.

"How much time have you actually spent in the same room with the piece?" Kirk asked.

"Very little," Maugnar offered.

"That could explain it," Kirk whispered to McCoy.

"Explain what?" Maugnar demanded, growing more impatient with his guests hesitancy to get to the point.

"It could explain why you haven't noticed any, um, strange occurrences, for lack of a better term."

"Maugnar, we don't want to alarm you," Uhura began. "But this is more than just a stunning piece of artwork. For those not equipped to properly handle it, this case is an extremely dangerous thing to possess."

The utterance of Uhura's last sentence provided Scotty with his cue to finally make his presence known. Still imperceptible to sight, the Scotsman let forth a non-descript sound that bellowed from his chest in a rattling baritone. Maugnar was the only one to react, looking around the room for the source of the mysterious sound. The others still kept their gaze on the artifact, speaking to one another about the piece showing no regard for the voice that he clearly heard.

Scotty moved to another area of the large hall, poised to belt out another unnerving babble that would seemingly only reach Maugnar's ears. He was particularly proud of his use of a voice modifier that made it sound as if his words were transcending another dimension to reach their intended audience. Allowing just enough time to pass to leave their host thinking what he'd heard was all in his imagination, the thespian engineer released another eerie intonation that caused Maugnar to violently whip his head in the invisible man's direction. The movement was so histrionic that his guests could not ignore the reaction.

"Is everything ok?" Tam asked with plausible concern.

"You did not hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It was a voice. I distinctly heard a voice."

Now that Maugnar was temptingly close to the snare that had been deftly laid for him, Scotty was ready to up the ante. Making a slight adjustment to the settings of the image refractors, he slowly materialized behind the others, directly in Maugnar's line of sight. The ghostly figure demanded the towering Abedan's attention, and the startled host's eyes tracked the vision's every movement. Scotty looked him directly in the eye as he circled the entire group. Eventually, Maugnar's back was completely to the others, allowing everyone in the room to have a visual on the man who was proudly sporting the regalia of his native land.

Scotty halted his movement and pointed an accusatory finger at Maugnar as he rattled off a phrase in Gaelic. Although Uhura had minimal experience with the ancient language, she was pretty sure the Scotsman's words roughly translated to, 'Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely goat.' Although the true meaning of the sentence was far from intimidating, at least the sound of his locution was threatening.

Taking advantage of Maugnar's distracted state, Uhura surreptitiously dropped at his feet the tiny trinket that she'd kept safely tucked in her jacket pocket since beaming down from The Enterprise—an unassuming bracelet of small sea shells.

"Surely I'm not the only one seeing this foul creature standing before me," Maugnar said with a healthy dose of consternation in his voice.

Tam chimed in, "Maugnar, what are you talking about? There's no one else here with us."

McCoy pulled out an instrument that was giving off a high pitched beep and studied the display screen. He moved in Scotty's direction and waved the medical device (misapplied as a ghostbusting machine) through the air as if he were tracking the movements of an unseen entity. The engineer fully reactivated the image refractors just before McCoy collided with him and moved to the side to make it look as if the doctor had walked right through him, causing the apparition to once again disappear.

"Not so fast, Tam. There very well could be something else in here with us," McCoy advised. Looking back and addressing Maugnar, he continued, "There have been reports of people who have seen ghostly beings when this artifact is nearby."

Uhura added, "Not to mention people who went mad, causing harm to others and to themselves."

"There have also been stories of people giving away everything they own, wandering their world as nothing more than homeless vagabonds," Kirk piled on for effect. This particular revelation of squandered wealth frightened Maugnar most of all.

"That's why they are here, Maugnar—to warn you of the dangers if you keep this artifact in your possession. But they are prepared to take it off of your hands to ensure your safety." Tam explained.

She could see that Maugnar was torn. Two warring factions of his personality—his gullibility and greed—were turning what should have been an obvious decision more difficult than it should have been to make. All decisions in his life were reconciled and balanced like an accountant's ledger. If he was giving up something, he would need something in return to ensure he was not getting the short end of the stick in any transaction. And though he was never one to scoff at superstitions or tales of the fantastic, he was more averse to letting anything of value slip from his grasp.

"All of you are in the presence of this, this _thing_ just as I am. Why do you not see what I see or hear what I hear?"

"It is believed that the artifact only has power over whoever has ownership at the time," McCoy elucidated.

"And you are not afraid of possessing this item yourselves? That is, if I were open to having you take it away."

"We would immediately pass it off to a shaman who can properly inhibit its powers. Trust us, you don't want to hold on to this artifact for another day. Especially if you're starting to be influenced by its presence," Kirk warned.

Maugnar paused, observing each of his guests closely, weighing the option that was being presented to him. Scotty moved quietly behind Maugnar and brushed up against is back, causing the large being's body to shudder in response.

"Hold on!" Uhura exclaimed while rubbing her empty wrist. "My bracelet. I don't know where it is."

"Are you sure you put it on this morning?" Tam asked.

"I'm positive," Uhura said, feigning desperation.

"Ok, don't freak out Sarah, I'm sure we'll find it when we go back the way we came," Kirk calmly stated.

"It will be like finding a needle in a haystack, Cameron!" Uhura snapped. "Do you know how valuable it is?"

"Yeah, you never fail to remind us, princess," Kirk shot back.

"Everyone, look on the floor, see if I dropped it in here," Uhura demanded.

"She acts like we're one of her family's servants back home," McCoy whispered to Maugnar.

Out of curiosity, Maugnar turned his attention the floor and immediately saw an object at his feet. Leaning down to pick it up, he examined the bauble, unfamiliar with the material of which it was composed.

"Is this the object you seek, Sarah?"

Maugnar presented the bracelet to the lovely 'professor' and as she approached to retrieve the item from his hand, he pulled it away just out of her reach.

"This is valuable, you say?"

"Yes, extremely," Uhura affirmed.

"What are these tiny pieces?"

"They are shells from the sea."

Lifting the bracelet closer to his face, he examined each shell more closely, admiring the unique design and coloring that each possessed.

"Each one is different from the other," he observed.

"That's what makes it so valuable. No two shells are exactly alike," Uhura confidently explained, hoping her bald-faced lie would be readily accepted.

Not surprised that fortune was once again smiling on him, Maugnar was going to test how committed Sarah was to relieving him of the most recent addition to his collection.

"Would you say it is more valuable than the artifact you want me to hand over to you?" he gloated.

"What are you getting at, Maugnar," Tam inquired.

"I would be willing to let your friends leave Abeda with the artifact if Sarah allows me to add this lovely item to my collection."

"What? Absolutely not!" Uhura declared.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kirk said, gently pulling her away from Maugnar for a sidebar discussion. "Tanner, come here for a sec," he summoned McCoy.

Continuing in a hushed tone but still loud enough for their host to hear, he said, "This may be our best chance to get this dangerous artifact someplace much safer. Now I know how much that bracelet means to you, but Maugnar's life is hanging in the balance. Could you live with yourself if something happened to him?"

With all the skill of an award-winning actor, Uhura allowed her visage to convey that she was running through a gamut of emotions—pain, reservation, conflict, and finally acceptance. She would make a personal sacrifice for the greater good because, in the end, giving up such a 'prized' possession was the best course of action.

"Ok?" Kirk angled for confirmation

Uhura silently nodded her assent and Kirk gave her a wink as himself and not the Cameron character he was portraying before their host. He wanted so desperately to lean in for a quick peck to her lips, but knew such a move was ill advised since their script did not call for a kissing scene.

Moving past Kirk and McCoy, Uhura advanced toward Maugnar and coldly declared, "You can have the bracelet. Now give us the artifact. Since it's ours now, we must move quickly."

* * *

The quintet wasted no time in gathering the artifact and taking their leave of Maugnar. They moved so quickly through the corridors of his home, that in spite of their significantly shorter limbs, they outpaced the gargantuan Abedan. Once they'd reached the mouth of the cave, they politely said their goodbyes and quickened their pace to a light jog, never looking back. Had the landscape been more hospitable, they would have broken out into a full sprint, but thought better of doing so lest any of them sustained an injury.

Once they were a safe distance away from Maugnar's compound, Scotty deactivated the image refractors so he was once again visible to the others in the landing party.

"We did it. We actually did it!" Tam said through labored breath.

"Why so surprised?" McCoy asked. "You were the most confident of us all that it would work."

"The best laid schemes …," Tam began.

Scotty was quick to finish the thought by jovially interjecting, "… o' Mice an' Men, gang aft agley. You're speakin' my language, lassie."

"I thought you might appreciate that Mr. Scott," she smiled at him.

"How about filling in the rest of us," McCoy pleaded.

Uhura was happy to oblige. "It comes from a poem by Robert Burns. You might know the saying better as, 'the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.'"

"Nope. Still not ringing a bell," the doctor confessed. "We old, southern doctors don't tend to be so flowery with our words."

"It just means that no matter how well you prepare a plan, there's always the chance that something can go wrong," Tam clarified.

"Couldn't you just say _that_?" McCoy asked Tam with a sideways smile.

"Unlike you, I'm not an old southern doctor, so I like to be flowery with my words," she explained with a swift wink.

Kirk detected sweetness in Tam's voice that let him know that she was flirting with his good friend. The sly arch of McCoy's eyebrow told the captain that he was willing to receive the playful attention she was giving him. The look Uhura gave Kirk indicated she was coming to the same conclusion.

"I'm just thankful that Tam is such a great judge of character," Kirk declared. "Please tell me SI is going to use you as a profiler."

"I have no idea how they plan to use my 'skills,'" she said with air quotes. "I'm just glad that I won't be spending the next 10 years in a prison cell."

Coming to the clearing where they began their mission in earnest, Kirk was ready to contact Chekov to let the young ensign know they were ready to be beamed up, but Tam stopped him.

"Wait a sec, James. I just want to say something before we get back to the ship."

Wringing her hands and searching for the right words to begin her address to the group, she looked down at the ground and took deep breath.

"I realize that all of you have gone the extra mile to help with this mission. And I know it's because of the high regard and, well … _love_ that have for James. You will never know how grateful I am for everything you've done. I'm going to get my life back—a much more productive life this time," she said with a teary smile as she caught Kirk's gaze. Wiping away a tear, she continued, "And because of you, I'm going to be with my little girl. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"You are more than welcome," Uhura kindly offered, stroking her back reassuringly.

"Any friend of the cap, is a friend of ours," Scotty said with a slight bow.

"You had me at 'Corn Bred,'" McCoy disclosed, hearkening back to their first meeting; pleased with himself that he was able to allow his friend's childhood nickname to pass his lips without consequence.

Kirk took a step in Tam's direction and held his arms wide open, inviting her in for a warm embrace. She slipped her arms around his waist as he tightly grasped her shoulders, kissed the top of her head, and said, "Love you, Tam."

* * *

Back at Maugnar's compound, the Abedan once again stood in the massive hall that displayed his treasures. He gazed upon his newest acquisition as it lay in the spot once occupied by the accursed artifact that was now someone else's problem.

"Such a lovely piece of jewelry. This truly must be the most valuable item on all of Abeda," he said to himself.

Duped into believing the bracelet was of great value by mere suggestion had been an easy task since he'd never laid eyes on a sea shell before that day. And had he known it was simply a keepsake from Kirk's first trip to the beach as a toddler, worth no more than a couple credits, it would not have been prominently displayed within a glass case under a luminous spotlight as if it were the Crown Jewels.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _– The description of Maugnar was heavily inspired by "Dexter," an alien that appeared as a Starfleet Academy cadet in the 2009 reboot._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Chekov sat at the control panel in the transporter room, intently studying the glowing pads on the podium, waiting for the landing party to materialize. As anticipated, the quintet gradually came into view with the prime objective of their mission securely in tow.

"Welcome back, everyone," the ensign chimed. Pointing to the case that the captain lugged in his hands, he continued, "I'm glad to see the mission was a success."

"So are we, Mr. Chekov," Kirk proclaimed with a heaving sigh of relief. "The hard part is over, but we still have a lot to do."

The door to the transporter room opened and everyone looked to see Sulu entering the room, congratulating the team for successfully completing the task at hand and commenting on how entertaining the audio feed had been while they were on the surface.

"Perfect timing, Mr. Sulu," Kirk addressed his acting first officer. "Tam, Lieutenant Uhura, you come with me. I'm going to contact Admiral Archer so he knows we have the artifact in hand and so he can tell us where we'll be handing it off. Sulu, you'll remain on the bridge in my stead. I have a feeling I'll be spending the rest of Alpha shift wrapping up the details for this mission. And Mr. Scott … uh, go slip into something more comfortable," Kirk teased, as he carefully examined the engineer's current state of dress.

"Aye, captain," Scotty responded with mock titillation.

The habitually playful Scotsman's response made Tam smile for more reasons than just its humor. Observing how Kirk and his crew interacted during the limited time she had been on the starship was refreshing. All of her previous interactions with Starfleet involved personnel who seemed to be smothered by the crushing pressure of staunch formality. She recognized the need for order and protocol, even though she would never _voluntarily_ subject herself to such unyielding systems, and was thrilled to see that her dear friend had propitiously incorporated his style of leadership into his command of The Enterprise. She understood why Starfleet viewed him as an ever-present irritant stuck in their craw. Because he had managed to not only lead men and women on countless missions that had ended in success, but he'd also garnered their loyalty and respect, all while treating his crew more like colleagues than subordinates. Many viewed his unique style of leadership as illegitimate, lacking bona fides and a mere footstep away from anarchy.

"One last thing—once everyone's shift is over and you've had dinner, stop by my quarters. We're going to celebrate," Kirk announced.

The group made known their approval of the impending festivities and slowly filed out of the transporter room to go to their various locations.

Sulu turned to Scotty, patted him on the back, and needled, "A mountain goat?"

"Aye. Look at these legs," he challenged, pointing to his bare limbs with a wink and a nod. "Nae a scratch on 'em."

* * *

For the first time in several days, Kirk felt a sense of calm. He and his closest comrades had been moving at breakneck speed since the true nature of their latest mission had been revealed. Although he would have never given voice to what he was experiencing internally with the others, it had been a long time since he'd felt so powerless. To go from not knowing he was a father, to not even knowing where his daughter was located, all within a matter of minutes, had taken an emotional toll on the captain. He was sure he'd easily aged 10 years in a matter of hours.

Relaxing in his quarters, waiting for the others to join him, Kirk was seeing some light at the end of the tunnel. He sat at his desk, perusing several reports on his PADD. He thought of giving his mother a call, realizing he hadn't yet broken the news to her about the latest addition to the Kirk brood, but decided to wait since his crew mates would start arriving at any time. It was the type of conversation that couldn't be rushed, so he decided to delay the announcement until the following day.

As expected, the computer heralded the arrival of his first guest. Dr. Leonard McCoy sauntered through the door with libations in hand, already in a celebratory spirit from the moment Kirk extended the invitation to his quarters.

"Hellooo, Jim!" the good doctor bellowed.

Looking up from his PADD, Kirk jokingly observed, "Someone's in a good mood. Have you already had a few?"

"It is possible for me to have a good time without the aid of alcohol, you know," the doctor quipped. "I wanted to bring some extra refreshments along because we've got _a lot_ to celebrate."

Leaning back in his chair, Kirk looked at his friend with a quizzical arch of his eyebrow.

"Oh come now. We have the completion of another successful mission," McCoy offered.

"Right," the captain confirmed.

"Your foray into parenthood," McCoy continued his enumeration.

"Check."

"And, last but not least, whatever you've got going on with Uhura," McCoy said with a wide smile. Looking back through the bedroom, he whispered, "She's not here is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Kirk asked unconvincingly.

"Oh, please. Don't try to be coy with a McCoy. It's a good thing you two don't reveal your hands while playing poker like you do when you're giving each other googly eyes."

"Have we been that obvious?"

"A little. But I know you pretty well. Maybe the others haven't picked up on it," he said opening the first of the two bottles that he brought with him. "I just want to know why you haven't said anything to me."

"Well, we only decided to give this relationship thing a try a couple of days ago," Kirk said raking his fingers through his hair.

"Really? I would have thought it was longer than that. You two have been acting like teenagers around each other for months. A couple of times I thought you were going to have me pass her a note asking if she liked ya," he mercilessly ribbed.

"Ok, we weren't that bad," Kirk laughed.

"You know how I like to exaggerate," McCoy said as he lifted his glass and took a swig of the warm bourbon that he held in reserve for a special occasion. "And I forgive you for not telling me since it's only been a couple of days and none of us have exactly had time to shoot the breeze."

"I appreciate that, Bones," Kirk chuckled.

"Spock is going to think he got sucked into a wormhole and traveled through time. He's coming back to Jim Kirk in a meaningful relationship, with a child to boot."

"Figured I'd take care of all my life changes at once. Trying to be as efficient as possible," he said receiving the glass offered to him by McCoy as the doctor sat opposite him.

"It's serious, isn't it? You and Uhura," the southern gent solemnly queried, adding a bit more gravitas to their exchange.

With a satisfied grin and serious eyes, Kirk looked at his friend and replied, "Yeah, it is."

He peered into the glass nestled in his hands and continued, "I think about her all the time. I think about us and a future. It's so easy being around her, I don't have to put on an act. She's seen some of the worst parts of me, and yet she's still willing to give us a shot."

"I'm happy for you—for the _both_ of you. I think you two will be great together," McCoy said, lightly tapping his glass against Kirk's.

The two sat quietly for a few beats as McCoy peered as his friend over the edge of the crystal tumbler. He was struck by how unusual the expression was that met him. He'd seen Kirk angry, happy, reserved, flamboyant, pensive—just about every range of emotion that could be experienced by humankind. The doctor could earnestly say that he'd never witnessed Kirk as he was at that moment.

Taking another swig, McCoy allowed the liquor to run its balmy course through his viscera before continuing his investigation.

"So, do you think the ol' "L" word could be rearing its head?"

Almost as if he was being jolted back to his senses, Kirk sat a little straighter in his chair and tried to downplay the thought by responding, "It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"For cryin' out loud! You've known Uhura for nearly a decade. How much more time do you need?"

"True. But we've only been a couple for less than 3 days."

"Well I'll be," McCoy mockingly replied. "Didn't realize you couldn't fall in love with someone unless you were in a committed relationship. Sure would have been nice to know that all those years I was pining for Mary Jo Wallace in high school."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point, but I just don't want to screw this up. And I don't want to rush into anything."

"No, you don't want to get hurt. But risk and sometimes pain is a part of love. I get not wanting to rush into anything and being sure, but just don't deny yourself all of the best parts about being in love in the process. Then you really will screw things up."

"Last time I opened myself completely to someone, it didn't turn out so well."

"Uhura isn't Tam. I'll leave it at that, because you're smart enough to fill in the blanks," he concluded as he finished off his drink. "But I will say one more thing."

"Of course you will," Kirk chuckled.

"It might not have ended so well in the romance category for you and Tam, but the two of you are still friends and she gave you a beautiful little girl."

"I can't deny that," the captain readily conceded.

"Where is the little spitfire, by the way?" McCoy asked as he unconsciously scanned the room.

"She's with Tam. She'll bring Kara over for a bit so everyone can meet her."

"Seriously, anytime you want some fatherly advice, I'm here. It's a lot of work, but more rewarding than you can ever anticipate," he offered with a swift tap to Kirk's knee.

"It's been too long since you've seen Joanna. We've got to do something about that," Kirk mused with a tired smile.

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking about implementing a Family Week. Give the crew a chance to spend time with their families here on The Enterprise."

"You think Starfleet will go for something like that?" the doctor asked with a single arched brow.

"Not sure. But I'll fight tooth and nail until they do."

McCoy responded with a bright smile that said he knew Kirk would do precisely what he said he would do.

* * *

The small assembly of officers that had gathered in the captain's quarters was joyously at ease. They had always been a close-knit group, but the latest mission seemed to galvanize them even more. All had been there to witness the birth of Kirk's captaincy; to serve with him honorably, even when they were arguably toeing the line of treason; to endure the heartbreak and elation of his return from the brink of death. None of the officers had taken the time, nor had the time to process the depth of trust that Kirk had for each one of them. He respected every member of his crew, but those that had congregated in his quarters that evening—because they desired to be there and not because they feared refusal could be a spot on their unofficial record—were family.

As promised, Tam brought Kara to the impromptu fete to meet her new "uncles" for the first time. Uhura was thoroughly amused at how her fellow officers melted in the tot's presence. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard Sulu coo or speak baby talk before, but she was wishing she'd had some sort of recording device to capture the moment.

"You are so pwecious," the navigator unabashedly mispronounced. "I hope you can meet my little girl Demora someday. She'll fall in love with you."

Scotty's interaction with Kara was a series of goofy faces that she ate up. It was no surprise to anyone that he was able to illicit the most laughs out of the toddler as he had a special talent for injecting humor into any situation.

Chekov lowered himself to the ground, crossed his legs, and held his palms up to invite Kara to a game of patty cake. She gladly obliged, toddling over to the young ensign and slapping each palm. She then walked behind him and patted his head with her tiny hands.

"We have the same curls," Chekov jested.

Once everyone had been properly introduced to the little girl, Tam announced that it was her bedtime and took the little girl back to her quarters. She returned to the festivities with monitor in tow in case Kara awakened.

"She went to sleep right away," Tam informed as she reentered Kirk's quarters. Receiving the glass McCoy offered to her, she continued, "She likes this ship."

"Us Kirk's do love our starships," the captain observed.

"Oh really? Hadn't noticed," Tam playfully quipped.

"Yeah, I've taken a shine to her," Kirk said as he allowed his eyes to peruse the breadth of his quarters.

His eye caught Uhura's, changing his giddy smirk to a warm, heartfelt smile, which she returned in kind. Kirk knew it was as good a time as any to enlighten everyone about their relationship.

"Speaking of which, I have another announcement to make," he began, waving his hand to summon Uhura to his side.

Once she stood next to him, each deftly snaked an arm around the other's waist. They looked at each other and smiled sweetly, and without returning their gaze to the group, Kirk said, "Nyota and I have decided to start seeing one another."

Initially, the group's silence was interpreted as shock, but once they saw their faces, it was as if the statement had not registered for any of them.

"You know, in a relationship. Boyfriend and girlfriend," Nyota explained.

Scotty, who finished off the last few peanuts in his hand before breaking the silence, replied, "Oh! You meant for that to be a _surprise_ to us?"

"Um, kinda," Kirk perplexingly responded.

"Jimbo, Jimbo, Jimbo," Scotty chuckled. "It was never a question _if_ you two would hook up, but _when_ you two would hook up. What took you two so bloody long?"

"May I ask you two a question?" Chekov sheepishly petitioned,

"Sure, what do you want to know," Uhura replied.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A couple of days," she offered.

"Yes!" he retorted, punctuating his response with a pumped fist.

"Didn't realize our relationship status would bring you so much joy," Kirk chuckled.

"It doesn't," he flatly stated. Quick not to imply that he wasn't pleased with their pairing, Chekov clarified, "Not to say I'm not happy for you two, I am. It's just that Ensign Roberts owes me 200 credits."

"Wait a minute, the ensigns were placing bets on when we would get together?" Kirk looked at Chekov.

"Not just the ensigns," Sulu corrected. "I had you guys doing this months ago."

Tam could no longer hold back the laughter she was suppressing once she heard Sulu's revelation. Doubling over, she did a spit take as the modicum of alcohol in her mouth spewed forth uncontrollably.

"Oops. Sorry. I thought reactions like that only happened in movies," she chuckled as she wiped droplets off of her chin.

McCoy walked over to Kirk, slapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "I guess they picked up on it."

"So you're saying that everyone in this room figured the two of us would become a couple?" Uhura quizzed for confirmation.

"Everyone in this room and about ninety-five percent of the ship," Chekov verified.

"The other five percent just haven't seen you together," Scotty snickered.

"But we haven't done anything to make anyone think we had a thing for each other," Uhura countered.

In unison, the room burst into roaring laughter, and several of the party had to literally wipe away their tears.

"I could see it the moment I got here. Ask James," Tam said as she pointed to her friend.

"Look, you two didn't do anything on purpose, but your body language said it all. Not to mention the tone you'd have when talking to each other, and the subtle flirtation. Lassie, if you smiled and looked at me the way you've been looking at Captain Perfect Hair over here, I would have been pitching woo a long time ago. The Scottish Storm doesn't waste any time," Scotty halfheartedly boasted.

"Captain Perfect Hair?" Uhura giggled.

"Aye. I thought when it was all short and spiky it couldn't get any better. Now he's just showing off with that lush RFK-like mane atop his noggin'."

"See, this is a prime example of your adorable fixation with Jim. Your take away from Scotty's statement is Captain Perfect Hair, and I'm still trying to wrap my brain around The Scottish Storm," Sulu heckled.

The room burst into another round of laughter, as the newly-formed couple reservedly joined in, still a bit surprised that their relationship wasn't quite the bombshell they had been expecting.

"Sounds like you were the last two on this ship who realized you belonged together," McCoy deduced. He continued, "Cheers to Nyota and Jim for finally coming to their senses."

"Cheers!" the tiny band of revelers rejoined with singularity of voice.

* * *

The evening progressed as it usually did when the group was marshaled in a social setting. Copious amounts of playful banter and tongue-in-cheek jabs were exchanged amongst them, with Tam seamlessly joining the fray.

Nyota couldn't help but notice how much of Tam's attention McCoy had garnered. At several points, the two had been engaged in intense conversation, seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room. The knowing look Kirk gave her as she examined them told the lieutenant it hadn't escaped his attention either.

Eventually the numbers dwindled until Nyota and Kirk were alone. Both had checked their alcohol consumption in anticipation of their quiet time together. Neither wanted to be so intoxicated they couldn't enjoy the other's company. Their level of tipsiness rendered their bodies pliant without completely dulling the senses.

Kirk lay prostrate on the couch with Uhura's body lazily atop his. They greedily indulged in the warmth they generated, and gave into the synchronized rhythm of their breathing and heartbeats. Uhura was the first to open her eyes. Resting her chin on her companion's sturdy chest, she charted each feature—initially only with her eyes, but then with her soft fingertips. She traced the strong jaw, smoothed the full eyebrows, pinched the slightly rose-tinted cheeks, flicked the tip of the nose, and lovingly stroked the plump bottom lip with her thumb. With eyes still shut, Kirk quickly opened his mouth and tenderly seized the digit in between his teeth, supplying an impish grin.

"Owww," Uhura feigningly cried, her words betrayed by her alluring tone.

Kirk opened one eye and kissed the small, assaulted appendage.

"All better?" he inquired of his paramour.

"All better," she sweetly corroborated as she softly captured his bottom lip in a sensuous kiss.

Kirk responded in kind, steadily increasing the intensity of the osculation with each subtle shift of their mouths. When they came up for air, they simply looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Kirk worked a lock of her hair between his fingers before resting his hands on the small of her back.

"I was a fool for not telling you sooner how I felt," he whispered.

"To be fair, a starship isn't the optimal setting for romance," she reasoned.

Looking genuinely shocked, Kirk lifted his body upright and clinched Uhura around the waist so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Without a word, he stood to his feet, took her by the hand and led her out of his cabin.

"Jim, where are we going?" she asked with a healthy amount of confusion in her voice.

Making their way to the turbo lift, he simply said, "You'll see."

The brief jaunt in the lift was made in silence, with Kirk still clutching onto her hand and giving her an affectionate wink.

The doors opened, delivering them to their destination. Kirk led Nyota to the expansive window of the observation deck which afforded them an unabated view of innumerable stars. She moved closer to the transparent barrier, taking in the awe and beauty of the galaxy that they were fortunate enough to traverse.

"It's so beautiful," she quietly muttered. "I don't come here nearly enough."

"So what was that you were saying about my ship not being an optimal setting for romance?" Kirk smirked as he placed a finger behind his ear and pointed it in her direction.

Turning back to look at him, she chuckled and said, "Ok, point taken." She added in jest only a moment later, "Man, you really don't like any criticism of your ship."

Moving directly behind her until their bodies touched, he rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "By the way, this view is only the second most beautiful sight I'm taking in right now."

Uhura lifted her hand and delicately stroked the side of his face and retorted, "I can say the same thing."

Kirk tilted his head and placed his lips against the soft skin behind her ear and proceeded to deposit a trail of kisses along her neck.

Uhura purred, "Captain, it's dangerous to make a move like this in a public area."

"Is it? You can always report me to Starfleet for reprimand," he replied without ceasing his ministrations.

"That would only work if reprimands had any effect on you," she distractedly giggled.

Turning to face him, she draped her arms around his neck while he embraced her tiny waist. They went in for another volley of kisses, unconcerned about anyone who may walk in on them.

Kirk interrupted their display of affection to call out, "Nyota?"

"Yes," she responded, meeting his doting gaze.

"I love you," he confidently declared before ensnaring her mouth once again with his own.

His heart raced, realizing he'd said something that couldn't be unsaid or explained away. He hadn't prepared himself for all the possible responses Uhura could launch back at him, but he knew that she deserved a James T. Kirk that would be nothing less than open and honest with her.

When they pulled away, she looked at him intently. Examining his eyes, looking as his visage to see if it would reveal anything that was incongruous with the words he'd just uttered. He'd seen the look from her before and knew very well that he was being scrutinized. To both of their pleasure, he did not crack. Her unrelenting glare was soon replaced with a countenance of pure bliss.

"James Tiberius Kirk … I love you too."

Kirk caught Uhura in a bear hug that lifted her completely off the ground. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and her scent was more intoxicating than any amount of drink he'd ever consumed.

Gently returning her to the floor, he pitched an idea.

"You know, since apparently the entire ship wouldn't be surprised by our relationship status, and we're in love and all, no one should be shocked if they saw you leaving my cabin in the morning," he teased.

"And they wouldn't be surprised to see you leaving _mine_ , either," she counter offered.

With a mischievous chortle, he indicated his assent of the arrangement and said, "Lead the way, my lady."

Breaking into a sprint, she yelled behind her, "Last one back is it!"

Taking off behind her and turning the corner, Kirk implored, "What's the loser's punishment?"

"Don't know yet. We'll figure it out when we get to my quarters," she answered through accelerated breaths.

Kirk slowed his pace, reckoning that in this case, losing may not be a bad thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I couldn't resist having someone make mention of Kirk's new grown-up hairdo. The first time I saw his hairstyle in trailers for Star Trek Beyond, I thought, why does his hair look like Robert Kennedy? When I saw the movie and quickly picked up on the fact that the latest installment of the film was going to pay homage to the original series (which I LOVED), the hair made sense. I think the style totally fits with Kirk's maturation process._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Kirk couldn't recall the last time he'd been so pleasantly awakened. Lying on his belly with the side of his face deeply nestled in the downy pillow, his companion stood tall over him, gently jogging in place to rouse him from his slumber.

Straddling his body, Uhura gently commanded, "Hey, sleeping beauty. It's time to get up."

When she saw no response was forthcoming, in spite of the fact that he was fully awake, she swiftly dropped to her knees, being careful not to crash on top of him with the full weight of her body. She tapped a gentle rhythm on his back with the palms of her hands in an effort to illicit some sort of response from her stubborn lothario. While a response was provided, it was not the one she intended.

"If you insist on pretending to be fast asleep, you should probably get rid of that devilish grin on your face," the lieutenant gently chastised.

Bending down until their bodies were flush, she extended her arms atop his. She whispered into his ear, "Sweetie, you really need to get going."

As she worked his earlobe between her lips, Kirk responded, "You are giving me zero incentive to get out of this bed."

Finally opening his eyes, Kirk craned his neck around as best he could to get a glimpse of his lovely paramour. Correctly determining that he was unsatisfied with the abated view, Uhura lifted her body enough to allow him to swivel onto his back.

"Is your sense of responsibility going to be a problem for us?" he joked.

Uhura tapped him on the cheek and replied, "You were well aware of my tendencies and you still picked me." Perusing his sleepy features, she squealed, "Aww…"

"What?" Kirk inquired.

"You have the cutest morning eyes. They're so puffy and adorable. You look like a little boy."

Uhura craned her torso forward, and planted her supple lips against the scruffy column of his neck. She could feel his pulse coursing through his jugular which produced a smile that registered against Kirk's skin, causing him to reciprocate.

"Do you need a juice box to wake up?" she toyed in a child-like voice.

"Again, not giving me any reason to get up," he moaned.

"Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be the responsible one."

Uhura attempted to stand but Kirk quickly captured her hips in his tight grasp, stifling her progress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ... not so fast. I want to look at you for a little while."

Kirk did just that, fixing his gaze on Uhura, admiring her radiant comeliness. He'd had the pleasure of seeing her in varying degrees of formality with regards to her attire, and was previously convinced that nothing would rival the stunning beauty she'd displayed during the last charity ball they'd attended at Starfleet. She wore a floor-length chiffon gown in a light shade of coral that left him speechless when she entered the ballroom. But as lovely as she was that night, it did not match the allure of her au naturel state, as she sat atop his solar plexus, smiling sweetly and regarding him with such admiration. He didn't have to be convinced that she loved him—her deep chestnut eyes made that perfectly clear.

"You're so beautiful," he announced, stroking her hair away from her face.

"That's so sweet," she cooed. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Perhaps. But that doesn't make it any less true," he lovingly assured his lieutenant. Letting out a sigh, he continued, "Can we come up with some plausible excuse to take the day off?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

Uhura was finally successful at lifting herself off of Kirk's body and tugged his arm until he was seated on the side of the bed. He seized her waist to pull her closer and looked up into her eyes.

"By the way, good morning, babe," he said, the words seductively rumbling in his chest as he stroked the small of her back through her silky robe.

"Morning," she replied, bending down to plant a swift kiss on his forehead.

"I know you said you wanted to call your mom to tell her about Kara before Alpha shift. Figured getting up now would give you enough time to do that," she offered as her fingers danced through his tresses.

"You're the best," Kirk returned. "I'll see you on the bridge."

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed," Uhura promised.

* * *

Back in his quarters, Kirk exited the hot shower, fully prepared to face the day. He made his way to Tam's cabin to pick up Kara so they could once again share breakfast. His friend sleepily met him at the door and led the way to the bedroom where his daughter was still dozing in the crib that Scotty so deftly jerry-rigged from a cargo bin.

"How are you holding up after last night?" he asked Tam.

"I'm fine. Len gave me one of his hangover hypos," she said taking a healthy swig of coffee.

"Len, huh?" Kirk marveled. "Nyota and I noticed how much time you two were spending together last night."

"Just friendly conversation," she mitigated. "Now's not exactly the ideal time to get involved with anyone." With a half-cocked grin, she resumed, "No matter how cute or … 'doctor-y' they are,"

"'Maybe you shouldn't try to coin any words before you're fully awake, Tam," he laughed.

Kirk turned to lift Kara out of the makeshift bed, but was halted by Tam grabbing his shoulder.

"Before you take Kara, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Once we get back to Starfleet tomorrow, there are still some legal hoops I need jump through before I'm officially 'free.' And after that, I'm going to have to go through some pretty intensive training with SI. Even though I'll technically be a consultant and not a full-fledged agent, it's going to take a couple of months to get all the necessary certifications."

She looked over at their sleeping daughter and Kirk knew precisely what she was asking without Tam having to utter the words.

"Kara can stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I know it's a lot to put on you with essentially no notice. Are you sure you can manage taking care of a baby on the ship?"

"I'll figure it out. And Kara is just as much my responsibility as she is yours. I'm not doing you a favor—I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing. Being a captain doesn't mean I can shirk my duties as a father."

Kirk pulled Tam in for a hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of our baby girl. I'll protect her with my life."

"I know you will," Tam replied as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I knew I picked the right father for Kara."

Kirk leaned over to look inside the crib to find his first born wide awake with a dulcifying thumb wedged in her tiny mouth. Once she made eye contact with her father, she smiled broadly and rose to her feet. Kirk scooped her up into his arms and tattooed her velvety cheek with a barrage of kisses. Kara grasped his neck with her petite arms and retaliated with her own round of tiny smooches, causing her father to absolutely melt.

"Ohhhh my goodness, you just made daddy's day."

"Dada, dada, dada," Kara chirped.

Tam reached for the tot and said, "Here, let me change her before you go."

Kirk twisted to prevent Tam from snagging Kara from his arms and retorted, "I've got this. I need as much practice as I can get."

He picked up the diaper bag that sat next to the crib and made his way out the front door.

* * *

Breakfast between father and daughter was as engaging as usual. Kirk spoke to Kara about life on The Enterprise, addressing her as if she were a young adult and not a toddler. His approach was purposeful, hoping to plant the seeds of advanced comprehension and cognitive skills in his daughter. However, baby talk was not completely abandoned, as he reveled in her babbling and marveled at how much she was able to communicate to him through incoherent verbiage. His responses were delivered in a way to let Kara know the message had been received and that her little voice was truly heard and not discounted.

"Are you ready to meet grandma?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said with an emphatic nod of the head.

"Ok, let's do this."

Sitting down in front of the view screen on his desk, he established a link to his mother's home in Iowa. While waiting for the connection to be completed, he checked his messages hoping to find the good news from Starfleet regarding a request he'd submitted when making arrangements to hand off the artifact. He was not disappointed, as the missive granting approval came through at the optimal moment.

Winona Kirk's image came into view on the portable monitor and she was met with the rarely-seen visage of her youngest son accompanied by a never-before-seen tot that he was obviously bouncing on his knee. The smile from knowing that her son was reaching out to her remained, but was mingled with a healthy dose of confusion.

"Jimmy! How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom."

Kara, who had been steadily rapping the desktop with her tiny hands, looked up when she heard her grandmother's voice. When she saw the matriarch of the Kirk clan gazing back at her, she pointed a finger at the screen, smiled, and looked at her father.

The more Winona examined the little girl, the more convinced she was of her identity. The likeness that stared back at her was a familiar one. One she had stared at for hours on end nearly four decades earlier, albeit this version possessed curlier tresses and a sun-kissed complexion. Pleasantly shocked, she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand as her eyes glistened with jovial tears.

"Say hi, to your grandma, Kara."

"Hi," the toddler softly complied.

"Hello, sweetheart," Winona retorted, touching the screen with her fingertips. Turning her attention to her son, she asked, "Jimmy, why am I just now learning I have a granddaughter?"

"Because I'm just learning I had a daughter, myself."

"Oh, honey," she said with a hint of disappointment. "This is why I always told you to be careful."

"No, it's not like that."

"Well, what _is_ it like? Who is the mother?"

"Tam."

"What? I thought you hadn't seen her since she left Riverside."

"I hadn't. She was able to extract my DNA from some baby teeth and a lock of my hair. And voila, I am now a proud papa."

Upon hearing that Tam was the mother and the measures she took to conceive Kara, Winona Kirk could not say she was too surprised. The young woman she knew back in Iowa always operated with a healthy dose of impulsiveness that more times than not was overshadowed by a wellspring of charm. If it were possible to have an identical twin of the soul, Tam was easily her son's.

"Oh, Tam," she simply said as she shook her head. "How are you with what she did?"

"Shocked at first, to say the least. But we're ok. I mean, look at this beautiful munchkin. It's hard to be angry when I have her."

Smiling contently at the sight before her, Winona followed her son's lead and acceded, "Then I'm ok too. More than ok … because oh my God, I have a granddaughter! Do you know how long I've wanted a little girl to dote on? Between you, your brother, and his boys, this family has been severely lacking in the estrogen department."

Winona Kirk danced in her seat, barely able to contain her glee.

"Kara isn't the only news I have to share with you. I wanted to also let you know I'm seeing someone," he said shyly.

"Someone from the ship?" his mother asked.

"Yes. It's …"

"Lieutenant Uhura," she interrupted.

"Really? Ok, I get how people who see us every day could come to that conclusion, but how did _you_ figure it out?"

"Because other than Tam, you've never talked to me about a woman so much before. Over the past couple of years, you always managed to share some sort of tidbit about Lieutenant Uhura. And you'd get that cute little sparkle in your eye when you'd talk about her." As her gleeful smile became more wistful, she continued, "I'd see that twinkle a lot in your father's eyes."

Mother and son shared an impromptu moment of silence as they both thought about George Kirk. The pain of his absence, although not completely obliterated, had at least diminished for Winona. She could think on her late husband and revel in fond memories, rather than devolving into a maelstrom of depression. And Kirk had learned to push away the bitterness of never knowing his father and instead focus on what he could do to honor his memory and become a man the elder Kirk would have been proud of had he survived Nero's heinous attack.

"I've got more good news. Starfleet just approved my request for a week's shore leave for our entire crew. So how quickly can you get to San Francisco?"

"I can be there before the sun sets."

* * *

"Keptin on zee bridge," Chekov announced Kirk's arrival.

"Good morning, everyone," the captain chimed with a cheeriness in his voice that did not go unnoticed by his crew.

Although they had already exchanged their morning greetings in private, Uhura took the opportunity to peek in his direction and provide a more formal salutation. She had always found the lethal combination of his handsomeness and charm to be disarming—frighteningly so. Years later, she reasoned that was why she staunchly kept him at arm's length during their academy days. It would have been easy to get pulled into the orbit of James T. Kirk and lose focus on why she entered Starfleet in the first place. Neither was mature enough at the time to navigate a relationship—whether it be shallow or meaningful—through the rigors of academy life.

Looking at her captain and her lover as he lowered himself into the chair and studied the PADD balanced in his palm, she couldn't help but conclude that he was the textbook example of why many women loved men in a uniform. His boyish good looks were giving way to a more seasoned attractiveness and Uhura couldn't have been more pleased. Yet, in spite of his advancing age, his eyes retained their youth, still glimmering like an 8-year-old with his whole life still before him.

Uhura was jolted out of her brief respite by Kirk's booming voice as he said, "Lieutenant Uhura, please open a ship-wide channel."

"Yes, Captain," she obliged.

"Attention crew of The Enterprise. As you know, we have reset our course for Earth and are due to arrive at Starfleet tomorrow afternoon. And although this detour was unexpected, we have nonetheless been approved for a one-week shore leave. I understand that the short notice may not allow everyone to take full advantage of their leave to see family and friends. If so, I encourage you to speak with your superior officer and we'll make sure you can use the time at some point. And I'd just like to say, it continues to be an honor to serve with each and every one of you on this ship. Without a doubt, you are the best crew in all of Starfleet and you have more than earned this leave. Kirk out."

The captain's words to his crew were a reminder for Uhura of what nurtured her friendship with Kirk and what eventually allowed it to evolve into love. His selflessness and consideration of others was unmatched. If she'd allowed herself to fixate on how he initially presented himself in that dive bar in Iowa, or more importantly, if he hadn't matured beyond that point, she would have been deprived of the very best he had to offer. His words went beyond being a simple exercise in boosting the morale of his crew. She knew that he meant the words he spoke to the nearly 400 souls that had sacrificed so much to be a part of their unprecedented 5-year mission.

With their jaunt to Abeda to retrieve the highly coveted artifact finally behind them, that morning on the bridge was much like any other; low-key and routine, with each member quietly going about their assigned tasks. Uhura listened intently to the sounds of subspace, waiting patiently for any hints of intelligent life. However, her favorite sounds were those that were naturally occurring. With the theory having been squashed centuries earlier that the vacuum of space rendered it completely silent, Uhura relished the time she spent at her station. It still required a trained and highly tuned ear to perceive the cacophony that the universe had to offer, so when others could still only witness the quite of space, she heard so much more. Her favorite sound was the birth of a new star. Even though the event would occur lightyears away, she was amazed at how modern technology was able to herald its creation.

When lunchtime arrived, Kirk and Uhura made their way to the mess hall together, which was by no means a new occurrence due to their budding relationship. It had long been a part of their daily custom. Their chat during the trek to the mess hall remained professional and mainly focused on the morning's activities on the bridge, with the exception of briefly discussing plans for the impending shore leave.

"I'm glad Starfleet approved the shore leave," she said. Uhura was aware of Kirk's request as it was made when they contacted Admiral Archer to advise him of their completed mission.

"So am I. And so is Mom. She can't wait to meet you and Kara. She's on her way to San Francisco as we speak."

Uhura smiled broadly as she flipped through the files on her PADD. She thought better of looking Kirk in the eye as she wasn't sure she could contain her glee. Jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist in the middle of the corridor probably wouldn't be the wisest move.

"I take it that smile means you can't wait to meet my Mom, either."

"That would be a fair statement."

The couple entered the mess hall, quickly ordered their food and took a seat at the first empty table they could find. Every crew member in earshot thanked the captain for the shore leave as all recognized he would have had to specifically put in the request as their next scheduled leave was months away. Kirk soon caught sight of a new ensign who had joined their crew only a few weeks prior. He had the look of someone still trying to get used to his "space legs." The young man scanned the hall, looking for a familiar face that he could join for lunch and it appeared to the captain that he was coming up short.

"Ensign Lopez, right?" Kirk called out.

"Yes, sir," he responded, surprised that the captain knew his name.

"Come," Kirk said, waving him over. "There's an empty seat here. Sit with us."

"Thank you, sir," Lopez said with a quick bow of his head. Looking at Uhura, he greeted her with a shy, "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Good afternoon, Ensign. I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura," she said as she extended her hand which he accepted in a friendly shake.

"Wow! She gave you her first name right away. It took me years to learn that piece of information."

"Sir?" the ensign confusedly asked.

"Just an inside joke that the Captain will never let me live down," Uhura explained.

"So, how are you finding life on The Enterprise?" Kirk quizzed.

"I am enjoying it, sir," the ensign beamed.

"Is this your first time on a starship?" Uhura inquired.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is everything working out ok?"

"Um, yes Captain. Everything is great."

"You hesitated a bit before answering, which tells me everything isn't so great," Kirk observed.

"It's nothing really. The ventilation in my quarters seems to be on the fritz and it gets a little warm in there for me and my roommates."

"Have you put in a work order?"

"Yes, sir. But I'm sure there are more important this to be attended to on the ship."

"I'll reach out to Scotty and find out how soon that can get corrected. I don't want you and your roommates suffering unnecessarily."

Uhura and Kirk finished their lunch before Lopez, but stayed longer so he wouldn't have to finish his meal alone. She could tell that the young ensign was genuinely touched by the time the two officers spent in getting to know him. While he was being truthful in saying he found life on The Enterprise exciting, the past few weeks had also been a challenge since he was so far from home. The lunch he shared that afternoon with Kirk and Uhura verified that he had made the right choice in joining Starfleet.

* * *

True to his word, Kirk left the bridge a bit early before the end of Alpha shift so he could check on the status of the work order to fix the ventilation in Ensign Lopez's quarters. At the end of her shift, Uhura made her way to the communications lab and was on her way back to go to her quarters when she noticed a set of long legs jutting out of the open service panel next to what she assumed was the ensign's quarters. Uhura figured Kirk was successful in getting someone to resolve the issue right away and she casually walked past the repairman in silence, happy that the ensigns would soon have relief.

"So you're not going to stop and at least say, 'hi?'"

Immediately recognizing Kirk's voice, Uhura abruptly stopped in her tracks and bent down to get a better look at the person hidden underneath the wall.

"Jim?" she called out. "What are you doing under there?"

"Fixing the ventilation."

Uhura lowered herself to her knees and shook her head in disbelief and continued, "Why isn't someone from engineering doing this?"

"Because, my dear, they are seriously backlogged," he offered through several grunts as he loosened a particularly stubborn fitting. "Do me a favor, can you hand me the small hex wrench, it looks like…"

Before he could finish the statement, the lieutenant was handing him the precise tool he needed. She then laid flat on the floor and deftly wiggled her body next to his, careful to ensure her skirt was maintaining adequate coverage. Uhura proceeded to assist with the task at hand, providing him with the correct tools and keeping the inner workings in place as Kirk corrected the problem.

"I used to do this as a living before I joined Starfleet. What's you're excuse?"

"I took quite a few mechanical repair courses at the academy. I also used to help my dad and brothers tinker when I was younger. Baba taught all of his kids the importance of being well rounded."

"I am quickly coming to the realization that you are the perfect woman."

"Eh, maybe not perfect, but at least perfect for you," she offered as they both leaned in for a feathery kiss.

The duo wrapped up their work and they were replacing the covering on the service panel when Ensign Lopez approached. He was met with the sight of Kirk and Uhura each having streaks of oil and dirt on their faces.

"Hey there, Ensign Lopez," Kirk cordially greeted the young man. "I think you should be all set, but let me know if you still have any problems."

"You did this for me?" the ensign replied in shock.

Applying a firm tap to the Lopez's tricep, Kirk replied, "Happy to do it. Welcome to The Enterprise, son."

"How can I repay you both?"

"Repay me by continuing to love what you're doing on this ship," Kirk commanded.

"Same goes for me," Uhura concurred.

The couple made their way to the nearest turbo lift, and once shielded by the doors, Uhura leaned her body into his and wrapped her arms behind his back, applying long, soothing strokes.

"I may or may not be the perfect woman, but you are definitely the perfect captain."

"And why is that?"

"Because you took the time to make the newest ensign on this ship feel like he's an admiral of Starfleet."

"Poor kid looked like a deer caught in headlights when I first saw him in the mess hall today. Just wanted to help build his confidence."

"You looked really sexy fixing the … ventilation," Uhura teased through a breathy delivery of her words.

"Really? That turned you on? Scotty is always fixing things. I shouldn't be worried about him snatching you away, should I?"

"No!" Uhura assured with a hearty laugh. "I love Scotty like a brother, but I'm not _in_ love with Scotty."

"Whew," Kirk said, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

"In all seriousness, what you did for Lopez was really special. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he confessed as he touched his lips to hers.

"I love you so much," Uhura whispered longingly into his mouth.

"I love you more," Kirk replied as a swarm of butterflies pleasantly blazed a circuitous trail in the pit of his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Captain Kirk loved the buzz of a giddily frenetic crew. As he made his way to the bridge, he fed off the energy of men and women scrambling to get the ship's affairs in order before heading off to myriad locations throughout the galaxy to begin their shore leave. The respite could not have come at a more opportune time as he had begun to discern a strong sense of unease burgeoning among his crew. Still, he was most thankful that he would be able to spend time with Uhura in a backdrop that did not include a starship or some newly discovered planet with unknown dangers lurking around hidden corners. Once on familiar terra firma, they could simply be Jim and Nyota.

A few hours into the shift, when Earth came into clear view, Kirk summoned Tam and his daughter to the bridge so they could take in the majestic view. Walking through the turbo lift, Kara's eye immediately fell to Uhura.

"Nota!" the tot gleefully exclaimed.

Upon hearing the cutest mispronunciation of her name ever, Uhura arose from her station, kissed the girl's cheek and replied, "Hey sweetie."

Grasping Tam's hand, Uhura solemnly asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm holding up," Tam offered through a strained smile. "Bittersweet to be back home since I'll be away from Kara again. But glad that I can begin to get our lives back on track."

Looking back at the trio, Kirk smiled and motioned them to come closer to the large view screen so they could witness the starship's approach to their home planet.

Taking his daughter into his arms, Kirk pointed straight ahead and announced, "Look, Kara. That's home."

The toddler was captivated by the view, gazing intently upon the planet that lay before them. Given her young age, she would not retain any memory of this particular approach to Earth, but Kirk wanted to give the moment to his offspring all the same.

"Glad you ladies were able to make it down here in time. We'll be facing away from the planet when we dock in a few minutes," Sulu explained.

The words were no sooner out of the navigator's mouth when the turbo lift doors swished open to deliver McCoy who shot out of the tube like a cannon ball.

"Did I miss it?" he hastily inquired.

"No, but you cut it a leettle close zis time," Chekov observed.

"Just as long as I can set my eyes on that big, beautiful planet, all is right with the world," the doctor said with a wide grin.

"Bones makes it a point to be on the bridge whenever we come back to Earth," Kirk explained to Tam.

McCoy occupied the space on the other side of Tam as she asked, "Given your love- hate relationship with space, why exactly did you join Starfleet?"

"Heartbreak and fiscal misfortune, darlin'," he supplied with a side-eyed glance and arched brow.

"Enough said," Tam conceded.

Soon the ship slowly veered away from the planet as Sulu deftly moved the massive vessel into position allowing The Enterprise to be tethered to its moorings. Once securely docked, Scotty contacted the bridge letting Kirk know that the officials they were expecting were in the transporter room.

"We'll be right down, Mr. Scott." Turning to Tam, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she retorted with a heavy sigh.

When Tam saw that McCoy was not following her, Kirk, and Uhura to the turbo lift, she turned and asked, "Can you come with us, Len?"

"Sure thing," he said.

She quickly seized his hand and grasped tightly and he responded in kind. Chekov and Sulu offered their goodbyes as Tam once again thanked them for all of their efforts.

The trip to the transporter room was made in silence as any words of encouragement that could be offered seemed wanting. Reaching their destination, they were met by two agents from SI who were inspecting the artifact to ensure it was not a counterfeit. Satisfied that the item before them was the genuine article that would squelch rising tensions between Gideon and Risa, the men announced they were ready to be transported back to SI with Tam and cargo in hand.

"Give us a few minutes," Kirk adjured the two agents.

"Captain, we have orders not to delay," the more senior of the two objected.

"And I said give us a few minutes," he shot back with more force and a stony glare.

Tam held Kara tight to her body, trying as best she could to conceal her flowing tears from her daughter. Kirk wrapped his arms around both and whispered to Tam, "Everything is going to be ok. We'll see you soon."

Kirk quickly transferred Kara into his arms and kept her distracted so she wouldn't see her sobbing mother, hoping his efforts would keep the child as calm as possible when Tam left for good. Uhura stepped forward and captured Kirk's dearest childhood friend in a sororal hug.

"It was so good to meet you, Uhura" Tam disclosed. Looking over at Kirk with a hint of a grin, she told the lieutenant, "We definitely won't be strangers."

"Please let us know if you need anything. You're part of this motley crew now," Uhura declared.

"I'll happily fill the role of Kara's eccentric uncle," Scotty interjected, delivering several goofy faces in the baby's direction for good measure. As usual, she rewarded his performance with a delicate cackle.

Turning serious, the Scotsman pulled her in for a comforting hug and said, "Take care kiddo."

"Thanks so much, Scotty."

Looking at McCoy, Tam offered him a soft smile.

"Goodbye, Len. I appreciate all the long talks."

McCoy walked over to Tam, and captured her into his arms. He whispered into her ear something that was not meant for anyone else in the room to hear. It was enough to cause Tam to break into a broad smile, and chuckle through her continued stream of tears.

"Something's going on between those two," Kirk mumbled to his mate.

"Most definitely," Uhura concurred.

* * *

Because a captain's work is never done, Kirk and Uhura could not simply go straight from The Enterprise to his home in Sausalito once they disembarked from the ship. It was necessary to make a detour to his office at Starfleet to wrap up a few details and file several reports, including providing his superiors with official notification of his and Uhura's relationship. The two of them had prepared and signed the concise document the previous evening. Although Uhura didn't have the same obligations, she had no issue with spending time with Kara while he tended to his duties.

Kirk worked feverishly to get all of his tasks completed and as he wrapped up, he took a moment to look at Uhura. She sat at the table in the middle of his office and held Kara in her lap as she shared electronic flashcards of different languages on the PADD before them. He was struck by how patient and attentive the lieutenant was with the tyke as he'd never seen her interact with anyone younger than Chekov. Uhura soon noticed that Kirk was no longer working but staring at her and her young pupil.

"Are we being too loud?" she asked. "I can find another spot."

"No, no. You're fine. And I'm done," he explained as he stood from his desk and walked over to the pair.

Seizing the chair next to Uhura, Kirk perched his elbow on the table and leaned his temple against his fist, content to simply observe the bond that the two most important women in his life were fostering.

"What?" Nyota nervously giggled. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Words are unnecessary at the moment."

"Are kisses unnecessary too?" she coquettishly inquired and she dropped her gaze to his lips, hoping he'd accept the invitation.

Kirk silently shook his head and gladly complied. He leaned forward to engage Uhura's supple lips with his own. Mindful of Kara's presence, he restrained himself to ensure their display of affection would remain appropriate.

" _That_ will never be unnecessary," he affirmed.

Lightly tapping Kara's nose, he continued, "What are you two up to over here? Are you training her to become a future communications officer?"

"Just teaching her a few phrases. Besides, she's a Kirk; I'm sure command will be her focus," she playfully winked. Turning to Kara, she asked, "Do you want to show Daddy what you learned?"

"Yah," Kara said as she emphatically nodded her head.

Leaning down and whispering in the child's ear, Uhura offered the simple phrase, syllable by syllable.

Kara skillfully repeated, "Na-ku-pen-da, Ba-ba."

Uhura repeated the phrase in English in the toddler's ear. Kara readily shared the translation with her father and said, "I love you, Daddy."

"Ohhh, that was so good, honey. I love you too, Kara," he said swooping her onto his lap and kissing the crown of her head. "More than you'll ever know."

Kirk stood to his feet and grabbed Uhura by the hand, "Let's get out of here."

Before leaving the sanctum of his office, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and tenderly kissed her temple. "We're official, now."

Looking up at him, she confirmed, "You filed the report."

"Yep. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It was the only report I've ever enjoyed filing."

"You're starting to make me feel special," she teased.

"Eh, you're ok," he joked.

Uhura playfully tapped his gut with the back of her hand. Kirk's melodramatically feigned response of pain engendered a hearty giggle from his daughter.

Staring at Uhura, the look in his eyes turned from playful to deeply loving. "You know you're more than just ok in my eyes," he announced in a booming baritone that was saturated with desire.

Kirk planted one last kiss before they headed out the door of his office since a PDA in the halls of Starfleet would still be ill advised despite their official status as a couple.

In unison, the pair uttered, "Nakupenda," and supplied startled laughs at their harmonious timing.

Kara clapped her hands in response and joined the love fest by repeating in a sing-song fashion, "Nakupenda, nakupenda, nakupenda."

* * *

The trio was finally on their way to the home Kirk bought just a few years prior. Although he hadn't spent a lot of time in the domicile, given The Enterprise's current commission, he knew its purchase was more about preparing for the future.

Kara sat in her newly procured car seat and peered out the window, mesmerized by the rhythmic, visual pattern the suspension cables of the Golden Gate Bridge made as they sped by. The sun was starting to set as it hovered just above the bay's horizon and cast a warm amber glow.

Uhura leaned back on the head rest of the passenger seat and contently basked in the radiance of two stars—the life-giving, yellow dwarf suspended above in the heavens and the love-giving, gold-shirted heavenly body seated to her left. Swiveling her head to the side, she looked out over the bay, stunned by its beauty, although it paled in comparison to the sight of her lover. She reveled in the contours of his profile and how the sunlight kissed the lines of his face. The interplay of the waning daylight against the brilliance of his blue eyes caused her stomach to do several cartwheels, and she couldn't restrain a gratifying sigh from escaping her lips.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kirk responded.

"Hands down, I have the absolute best view of anyone on this planet right now," she confessed in a relaxed tone.

Not ignorant of the fact that she had been staring squarely at him for several beats, Kirk smiled broadly and wished he could also gaze upon Uhura, ad nauseum. However, he kept his focus on the task of driving, since such precious cargo was in tow.

"Hey, Kara … Nyota must think I'm kinda cute," he said catching his daughter's sleepy eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Eh, you're ok," Nyota ribbed, hearkening back to his earlier comment.

"Touché," he yielded.

Uhura reached over and caught the hair at the nape of his neck between her fingers, and it was Kirk's turn to vocalize his satisfaction of the moment.

"I'm glad you came with me on this shore leave," Kirk confided.

"So am I. I can't wait to meet your mother. And I finally get to see your house."

"What are you talking about? You've been to my house before."

"I've been to your driveway—that time you, Leonard, Scotty, and I shared a cab because none of us was fit to drive. Scotty stayed with me in the cab while Bones took you inside and tucked you in for the night."

"Huh. I must have dreamed it was you that tucked me in that night," he winked at her.

"Well, tonight I can make your dreams come true."

After her declaration, Uhura could swear she felt an increase in the car's acceleration and the impish grin on Kirk's face told her she was correct in her assessment.

* * *

Kirk navigated his car along the rambling, flagstone driveway until the final bend revealed a sprawling, single-level home that hugged the lines of the surrounding hills, ushering the impressive dwelling into relief. The newly-formed family was welcomed by an inviting radiance that flowed from several windows at the front of the house. While Kirk couldn't see his mother inside, he felt the ambiance of life emanating from the abode. Coupled with his dozing progeny in the back seat and the love of his life at his right hand, he truly felt he was coming home for the first time.

Uhura expulsed a vociferous sigh, teeming with jitters that continue to swell the closer they got to their destination.

"Are you nervous?" Kirk asked, genuinely shocked.

"A little. Meeting your boyfriend's mother is always nerve wracking."

"Trust me; you don't have anything to worry about. She's going to love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because _I_ love you. And … she's starting to trust my judgement, as of late."

"All I know is I probably won't be this nervous again until my wedding day," Uhura uttered.

Her eyes became as big as saucers as soon as the words rolled off her tongue.

"Not to say I'm thinking about our wedding day … or _my_ wedding day," she nervously explained.

"You're not all that convincing right now," he teased, secretly enjoying the way she tried to wiggle her way out of her Freudian slip.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous," he continued as he exited the car. Leaning down so they could see one another as he finished his statement, he extended, "Besides, I know _I've_ thought about our wedding day."

"What?" Uhura exclaimed as Kirk closed the door without offering another word.

Just then the front door of the house opened, revealing a figure draped in the shadows. Winona Kirk stood with her arms crossed to keep the evening chill at bay.

"Tibby, what's taking you so long?" she called to her son.

Kirk who was already gathering Kara out of her car seat mumbled, "Again with the nicknames."

Looking back at Kirk, Uhura giggled, "Tibby? That's even better than Corn Bred."

"I can't wait to find out what your childhood nicknames were," Kirk retorted, successfully dampening Uhura's mirth as she exited the vehicle.

"We're coming, Mom," Kirk finally responded to Winona.

Kirk made his way to Uhura's side and grabbed her hand, applying soothing strokes to the back of her hand with his thumb. Winona had never seen a more beautiful sight walking towards her as tears of joy began to flow. She took Jim's face in between her hands and supplied a firm kiss to his cheek. Looking over at Uhura, she smiled as she wiped away the tears.

"It is so nice to meet you Nyota," Winona welcomed. She pulled Uhura in for a warm, heartfelt embrace and a peck on the cheek, effectively dissipating the younger woman's anxiety.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you too, Mrs. Kirk."

"It's Winona," she sweetly corrected.

The elder woman then fixed her gaze on Kara and wrested her from her son's grasp. She held her tight to her body and allowed the baby's head to float drowsily onto her shoulder.

"Let's get inside," the matriarch proclaimed as she turned to make her way into the foyer.

Uhura was poised to follow before Kirk halted her progress. Doing literally what he'd already done figuratively, he swept her off of her feet and carried his beloved across the threshold.

"Welcome to Casa de Kirk," he punctuated with a tender kiss as he closed the door behind them with his foot.

* * *

Winona Kirk had been busy the past day and a half as she prepared for her granddaughter's arrival, having purchased a crib, highchair, changing table, and countless clothes and toys to ensure Kara lacked nothing. She had also arranged for duplicates of the furniture to be delivered to The Enterprise while it was docked.

Kirk, Uhura, and Kara's arrival was perfectly timed as Winona was just finishing up dinner, and by the time they had freshened up and changed into their civilian clothing, the table was set.

"Ah, there you are," Winona observed as the couple entered the dining room. "Kara and I were just getting better acquainted."

Seated in her highchair, she lowered the sippy cup from her lips and unleashed a flurry of baby talk, stippled with several real words, when she saw her father and "Nota" come into view. She pointed to them and alternated her gaze between her grandmother and the duo.

"Yes, I know. They are a cute couple," Winona offered in response to Kara's adorable babblings.

Kara giggled before taking another sip of water

Kirk walked over to his mother and enveloped his arms around her petite shoulders and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Thanks for everything, Mom."

"Hey, it's what mothers do. And I wasn't about to let my granddaughter sleep another night in anything makeshift."

Dinner was pleasantly relaxing, with the typical cursory questions about Uhura's background, family, and her experiences with Starfleet. The more she and Winona got to know one another, the sillier she felt about her earlier apprehensions. Winona was the type of personality with whom it was easy to get along. Open and generous, she never met a stranger and it was evident where Kirk obtained his natural charisma and effortless charm. Uhura was growing eternally grateful to Winona Kirk for the man her son had become.

Long after their meals were consumed, they remained at the dinner table to continue their conversation and to quaff copious amounts of the best coffee either Starfleet officer had tasted in months.

"I don't care if this keeps me up all night—it's worth it," Uhura declared.

"Yeah, it's almost good enough to convince me to move to here," Winona jested.

"You could, you know," Kirk interjected. "My offer still stands. You could keep this house company while I'm away."

"Nah! My life is back in Iowa. It's where most of the important events in my life happened. I met George there, got married there, started our family there," she beamed, buoyed by the memories and by no means downcast. Waxing nostalgic, she continued, "Funny. When I was younger I couldn't wait to get out of there. Now, I can't really imagine being anywhere else."

Kirk stretched out his hand and grabbed his mother's into his own, letting her know that he understood and respected her desire to remain as the sole branch of the Kirk family tree remaining in Iowa.

"Was Jim's father as wild as he was?"

Winona nearly choked on her coffee when she heard Uhura's question. Kirk chuckled in response knowing the stories he'd heard from not only his mother but from other family members as well.

"Oh Lord no. I was the wild child. George was the calm one. Jim gets every ounce of his rebellious side from me."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I eventually grew up, though. Just like Jim has."

"Being a rebel takes too much energy," Kirk joked.

Looking over at Kara, he saw that she was fast asleep with her head craned to one side.

"Speaking of which, it looks like this little rebel is done for the evening. Let me get you to bed."

"Let me do it, Jim. I'm sure you and Nyota are just as tired as this little one is."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Besides, I only have one week to baby her. I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"We'll clear the table, Winona," Uhura offered.

"Thank you, Nyota. You two have a good night."

Winona gently lifted Kara out of her highchair and made her way down the hall to the nursery that was waiting to be christened by the tyke's first night of slumber. Kirk and Uhura dutifully removed all of the dishes from the table and placed them in the dishwasher. When their task was completed, Kirk led her by the hand to a wing of the house opposite the bedrooms. He guided her to a large sunroom that had a breathtaking view of the bay, with the Golden Gate Bridge fully illuminated and shimmering lights that dotted the hills.

Kirk sat in the oversized chair that faced the large, sliding glass doors and pulled Uhura down onto his lap. She draped her arms gently around his neck as they quietly took in the view for several minutes. She then lowered her head to his until her cheek rested upon his temple.

"Your mom calls you Tibby?" Uhura had barely gotten the statement out of her mouth before a sleep deprived chortle took over.

"And there it is," he said, knowing the Tibby discussion would soon be introduced.

"I LOVE it!" Uhura exclaimed, throwing her head back with delight.

"Tiberius—the gift that keeps on giving."

"Oh, stop complaining. Your middle name is not that bad," Uhura said as she lovingly embraced his neck a fraction tighter.

"You say, as you're making fun of the nickname it inspired."

"I like Tiberius. It's different, distinguished."

"Whatever. Not sure why Mom couldn't just make my middle name David or Michael. Thanks, Grandpa Kirk."

The couple fell into a comfortable silence for a few more moments as Kirk alternated between stroking Uhura's back and her toned thigh.

"So, you've thought about our wedding day?" she finally inquired.

"Uh-huh," he softly uttered.

"Hmm," she returned with piqued interest.

"I would have asked you to marry me that first night we kissed," he half teased.

"What stopped you?" Uhura asked, willing to play along.

"I didn't want to freak you out, because it would have been way too impulsive. You don't do impulsive. And I knew you would have said no."

"Not necessarily," she countered

"Oh, come on," Kirk challenged.

"I would have given you a solid maybe," she giggled. "But I wouldn't have completely shot you down."

"Nyota the Benevolent," he replied.

Shifting her body to straddle his lap, she held his face firmly between her palms and lovingly stared into his eyes.

Piercing the silence, Kirk stated with all sincerity, "We'll know when the time is right."

"Yeah, we will."

Standing up, she yanked at his hands until he was on his feet. She stood behind him and pushed his body towards the hallway and declared, "Lead the way, sweetie. It's time to get you tucked in."

"And make Tibby's dreams come true," Kirk concluded, sending Uhura into another fit of drowsy laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Dawn championed an unabated view of the bay shrouded by a thin layer of fog that hovered just above the surface of its chilly waters. Kirk and Uhura lay wide awake yet motionless on the bed as they faced the wall of windows that allowed them to drink in the sprawling vista. Kirk cupped her body, firmly locked in place by mimicking her curves. A powerful arm rested atop Uhura's chest and her fingertips charted an ambling path along his muscular limb. The tickling sensation her gesture produced shot a wave of shivers through Kirk which he was more than willing to endure.

"Mornin', babe," he greeted his loving lieutenant.

"Good morning, sweetie," she reciprocated.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Mmmm … yes," Uhura affectionately confirmed.

Kirk planted feathery kisses behind her ear that continued along the lines of her neck before inquiring, "Did you have sweet dreams?"

Uhura playfully and exaggeratedly responded, "Yeah. I dreamed I went on shore leave and I had this really sexy boyfriend and he was the captain of this super awesome starship and … oh, wait. That's really happening isn't it?"

" _You_ are crazy," he chuckled in response.

Uhura broke into song, " _… And I'm crazy for loving you_." She ribbed, "But crazy in a good sense. That's from a really old song that you probably know nothing about."

"Oh, really? If I'm not mistaken that's a line from the song _Crazy_ , 1961—written by Willie Nelson, performed by Patsy Cline, among others. But Patsy's was by far the best."

Uhura pivoted her body so she could see him face-to-face and presented him with a delightfully surprised smile.

"You continue to impress me," she purred.

Kirk then crooned, " _I've grown accustomed to her face_. _She almost makes the day begin_."

Taken aback by the loveliness of his singing voice which she'd never heard before, Uhura struggled to collect her thoughts. She was eventually able to offer a breathy, "Captain, you're making me swoon."

"At ease, Lieutenant. I'm pretty sure I hear Mom and Kara in the kitchen. If we don't get up and at 'em we'll never leave this room."

"You aren't playing fair," she said with a pouty lip. "Promise this won't be the last time you sing to me like that."

"It won't be," he vowed.

* * *

Standing at the double vanity, Starfleet's cutest couple was putting the final touches on their daily personal care regimens. Uhura swooped up her hair into a loose bun on the crown of her head as Kirk applied a liberal amount of shaving cream to his face.

"No, no, no," Uhura protested.

"What?"

"Don't shave this week. I want to see you with some hair on your face."

"You've seen me with facial hair before."

"Seeing you with facial hair while you're recuperating in a biobed isn't quite the same," she clarified.

"Yes ma'am," he obliged.

Lifting the towel to his face to remove the cream, Uhura seized his hand and said, "I've got it."

She hopped on top of the cool, granite sink countertop directly in front of Kirk and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. She saturated the soft cloth with hot water then slowly and flirtatiously removed the frothy substance from his well-defined jawline.

"Am I taking too long?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, take as much time as you want."

"I know how much you like to eat, so I don't want to keep you from breakfast," she teased.

"Breakfast can wait," he declared.

Kirk dove in for a sensuous kiss, steeped with every ounce of love he could muster as Uhura possessively interweaved tufts of his hair within her grasp. The muscles in her thighs flexed tighter, signaling that she did not want him to move one iota from his current position. The two were of the same mind as he had no desire to move either.

Winona soon knocked on the bedroom door and announced, "Breakfast is on the table. If you two lovebirds can manage to peel yourselves off of one another, you can still get it while it's hot."

"Be right there, Ma!" he replied with flushed cheeks. "Well, even if breakfast can wait, apparently Mom can't," he proclaimed.

"Does she have x-ray vision?" Uhura wondered aloud as she giggled at Kirk's embarrassed reaction. "Come on, let's get you fed."

The pair walked out into the bedroom and Kirk grabbed the crisp, white button down shirt off of the bed and slipped it over his torso. He pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans and fastened them immediately. He looked at Uhura, admiring the form-fitting denim leggings that showed off her shapely limbs and the light pink blouse that so pleasantly complemented her skin tone. The lovers exited the room as Kirk remained barefooted while Uhura opted to slip on a pair of sandals. Walking down the long hallway, he fastened the buttons on his shirt and completed the task before reaching the kitchen.

"Nota!" Kara exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of the young woman. When her father came into view, she clapped her hands and chimed, "Daddy!"

Each greeted the tot with a swift peck on the top of her head.

"Good morning, you two," Winona addressed the duo.

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"You've been busy, Winona," Uhura noted as she scanned the table. "Oh my God, real croissants."

Uhura grabbed the pastry and tore off a bite-sized, buttery morsel that promptly melted in her mouth.

"Made with love," Winona elucidated.

"You made these?" Uhura asked as she swallowed the tasty nosh.

"Uh-huh. Special request from Jim," the elder woman offered and she filled their cups with fresh-squeezed orange juice.

Kirk planted a swift peck on Uhura's lips just as she looked up at him.

"I absolutely love this family! Thank you so much, Winona. These are perfect." Looking over at Kirk who had taken the seat between her and Kara, she continued, "And thank you for remembering what I said the last time I had a replicated croissant."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Hands down, this woman can bake like nobody's business. Her apple pie is to die for. Seriously, you've never tasted a pie like this. It's better than …"

"I can take a hint, Jim. You want apple pie for dessert tonight. I'm ahead of you, son—I've got dough chilling in the fridge as we speak."

"Mommy, you're the best," he satirically clapped, causing his baby daughter to respond in kind.

"I know," she winked as she took a swig of her coffee, demonstrating exactly where her son got his trademark swagger and charm.

* * *

After breakfast, Uhura took Kara outside so the two of them could explore the grounds surrounding the house while the Kirk's remained inside to clean up after their bountiful meal. The captain stood at the kitchen sink, gazing out the window as Uhura examined the lush greenery in the yard. No doubt revealing the genus and class of all she could identify acting as docent to her young charge. Kara straddled Uhura's hip as they pulled off hearty leaves and tender blossoms to better examine texture and makeup of each plant.

"I like her a lot, Jim," Winona affirmed.

"Yeah, so do I," Kirk smiled.

"No, you're smitten and completely in love."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because you're finally allowing yourself to be loved. Do you realize that I have never met any of your girlfriends in your adult life?"

Kirk was primed to object to his mother's observation, but as he thought on her words, he realized she was correct. No relationship he'd had before or after Tam left Iowa amounted to anything more than a fling.

"You've been officially dating Nyota for a matter of days and she's already here with you on shore leave, meeting your mother and spending quality time with not only you, but your baby daughter. If that's not love …"

"I've loved her for a long time. Longer than I wanted to admit because I thought the two of us being together was just a pipe dream." He took one last sip, emptying the contents of his coffee mug, and continued, "It's kind of scary."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I guess because I feel a bit out of control. Like I'm in free fall."

"Oh, honey. Love isn't something you control. You nurture it and do everything in your power not to let it die. Then you strap in and prepare yourself for the wild ride. It won't be easy, but as long as the good outweighs the bad, you're on the right track. Just cherish every moment Nyota makes you smile, or every time just the thought of her gives you butterflies in your stomach. But don't try to control it. That's a battle you definitely won't win."

Winona cupped her son's cheek in her hand and gave him an encouraging and knowing smile.

"I've been where you are. When I first met your father, I decided right away that we weren't a good match. The poor guy had to work double time just to overcome my stubbornness. And you know what? I don't regret for one second, opening up and allowing myself to fall in love with him."

Kirk caught his mother in a bear hug and expelled a sharp sigh of relief. "You always know what to say."

"I try my best."

Mother and son looked out the window to see Uhura and Kara peeping back at them. The lieutenant gleefully waved at her hosts and instructed the tiny girl in her arms to do the same. Winona and Kirk parroted the gesture before Uhura lowered Kara to the soft grass so she could run freely on the lawn.

"I hope you realize what a lucky man you are."

"I do."

"Good," she replied, mussing his hair. "You should take Nyota out to dinner tonight."

"Mom, I didn't ask you here to act as a built-in babysitter," he protested.

"And you still haven't. I'm offering. So take a guilt-free ride down to Half Moon Bay and eat at that restaurant you like so much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm well aware of how limited your date-night options are on a starship."

"Ok. I'll make a reservation now."

* * *

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was an absolute vision, seated opposite her captain at the cozy table tucked in an intimate corner of the restaurant's dining room. Soft curls delicately framed her face with the lion's share of her tresses secured tightly in a chignon bun at the base of her head. When she initially packed her favorite little black dress, she felt a bit silly, but now admired her foresight.

The cut of Kirk's navy blue suit made it difficult for her to concentrate at times. The jacket deftly accentuated the angled line from his well-toned torso down to his waist while the trousers showcased a sturdy pair of legs that seemed to go on for days. The open buttons at the top of his white shirt exposed a patch of freckles on his chest that were adorable beyond words.

The dinner was exquisite and the conversation they shared was equally fulfilling. The live band playing American standards from the mid-20th century provided the perfect audio backdrop for their evening. Anyone paying close attention to their interaction would have reckoned their romance had been years in the making rather than in its infancy. Although the love had been there for both of them for some time, the privilege of openly expressing their affections was still exhilaratingly new.

"You look really handsome tonight," she said through heavy lidded eyes that broadcast her desire.

"You think so, huh?"

"Mm-hm. And I'm pretty sure our waitress agrees. I noticed a little twinkle in her eye every time she smiled at you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all. I can't really blame her for gawking when you look like that. Just as long as she doesn't touch," she expounded, tickling his wrist with her ruby-colored nails.

"Good. I don't want you to get us kicked out of here by getting in a cat fight. It's so embarrassing when women fight over me," he joked with a facetious eye roll.

"I bet it is, Casanova," she heartily laughed.

"And as far as the way _you_ look tonight … um, hold that thought," he said cutting his statement short and rising from the table.

Kirk walked over to the band leader and Uhura deduced that he was placing a request. The orchestra wrapped up their current selection and Kirk walked slyly back to the table, each step perfectly timed with the music as he buttoned his jacket. He reached his hand out to Uhura who obliged and he briskly led her to the dance floor.

As the music started, Kirk pulled her in close as he lowered his left hand to the small of her back and used his free hand to clutch hers flush to his chest. He pressed his bristly cheek next to hers and sang softly in her ear at the appropriate musical cue.

" _You're just too marvelous. Too marvelous for words. Like glorious, glamorous, and that old standby amorous_."

Having Captain James Tiberius Kirk sing to her twice in one day was nearly too much as minuscule tears of joy pooled in the corners of her eyes. Uhura indulged in the warmth of his body as she closed her eyes, entranced by the unified swaying of their bodies. Oblivious to their surroundings, she was transported to a world populated by her and Kirk alone.

"Not bad for our first bona fide date," he seductively murmured in her ear.

Uhura tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes and replied, "Not bad at all."

Kirk scanned her features, drinking in every ounce of her beauty.

"You manage to take my breath away every time I see you," he professed as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Uhura responded by lifting her hand from his shoulder and stroking the back of his head, pulling his face near so she could apply a soft kiss to his awaiting lips.

"You do realize what today is, don't you?" Kirk asked.

Uhura furrowed her brow and she wracked her brain to figure out the significance of that particular day. She shook her head in silence and waited for Kirk to enlighten her.

"Ten years ago today, I first laid eyes on you"

"Really? No way. How do you remember the date?"

"Having your glutes handed to you in a bar fight tends to leave an impression," he chuckled.

"I'd think that would make you want to forget."

"Actually, enlisting in Starfleet the following day served as a better reminder," Kirk admitted.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," she said with a broad smile.

"Let's get out of here. I've got an idea."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the happy couple pulled up outside of an unexceptional bar in the heart of San Francisco. They entered together, but upon crossing the threshold, quickly parted ways. Once they had successfully navigated through the maze of tables and dancing bodies, each took different positions at the bar.

The bartender made a beeline to Uhura and asked what she would have, slightly overzealous in his accommodating service.

"Give me a Budweiser classic, two Cardassian Sunrises, and a Slusho mix."

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman," Kirk barked from several seats down.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," she said to her fellow thespian. Looking back at the barkeep, she continued, "And a shot of Jack, straight up."

"Hey, pal. Make that two. Her shot's on me."

"Her shot's on her. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Can I at least give you my name before you shoot me down?"

"I'm fine without it."

"Yes, you are most definitely fine without it. It's Jim Kirk."

Met with the silence he was fully expecting, he continued the playacting and warned, "I'm just going to have to make one up if you don't tell me. And I'm not very good at coming up with names so it could end up being something like Bertha or Agnes, or ..."

"It's Uhura."

"Get out! That's the next name I was going to say. Obviously, I was saving the best for last. Your first name is almost as beautiful as you are. So what's your last name?"

"Just Uhura."

"Did you come from the land of one-named people, like Cher, or Madonna, or … Spock?"

At the interjection of Spock's moniker, Uhura could no longer hold in her laughter. Even though she couldn't remember their verbal exchange verbatim from that night, she was pretty sure Spock was not mentioned by name.

She gathered herself once again and said, "I come from a world you know nothing about."

Moving down to Uhura's end of the bar, he slid next to her and challenged, "Try me."

"I specialize in Xenolinguistics which is …"

"The study of alien languages; morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue," he expounded, drifting his sights down to her shimmering, full lips.

Uhura may not have remembered every word they hurled at one another that night, but the last sentence Kirk uttered had been permanently deposited in her memory bank.

To their surprise, the bartender insinuated himself into their conversation at the perfect time and barked, "Hey, buddy. Why don't you treat the lady like a lady? Is this guy bothering you?"

"Thank you, but I've dealt with his type before. It's nothing I can't handle."

"You can handle me. Well, that is if you can handle someone who is the captain of a starship."

"Really? I'm impressed. I've never met a starship captain before."

"Even if you had, you would have never met one like me."

"So how big is your ship?" she purred.

"It's big enough to house a crew of a thousand men and women. If you play your cards right, I might let you come on board one day."

"Hey, Jim. What do you say we get out of here and find someplace more private so we can get to know one another better," she suggested, working the soft fabric of his lapel between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'd like that, _just_ Uhura."

"Play _your_ cards right, I might give you my first name before the sun rises."

Since the bartender had already started on her drink order, Kirk promptly paid the mixologist for his trouble.

The couple walked away from the bar, but Kirk turned back to tell the unsuspecting third character in their impromptu play, "Starship captain—gets 'em every time."

Kirk sharply slapped Uhura's derriere, causing her to yelp in surprise. Hamming it up, he decided to close out the act with a flourish.

"Come on, cupcake. The night is young and so are we. Ha ha ha!" he cackled like a mad man.

"Starship captain … yeah, right," the bartender scoffed as he dumped the untouched libations into the sink. "What a grade 'A' jerk."

The couple scurried out to the car, laughing incessantly like a couple of teenagers. Ever the gentleman, Kirk took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Uhura's shoulders to protect her from the night chill.

"Oh my God, that was so much fun. Ten years to the day and you're still trying to pick me up in a bar," Uhura said through her laughter as Kirk opened the passenger door so she could enter the vehicle.

"Trying? I would say I succeeded," he countered as he lowered himself into the driver seat.

"Oh, yeah. Good point. I'm just surprised you remembered so much of what you said that night. Although, you didn't call me cupcake."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I distinctly remember saying, cupcake."

"You said it, but it was directed towards your now security chief."

"What?!"

"Um … yeah. You tapped him on the cheek. Told him, 'relax, cupcake.' He was defending my honor."

"Really?" Kirk said, softening his resolve.

"Really," Uhura polished off.

The clarification of what happened that night brought Kirk to an epiphany and he continued, "Ohhh! That explains why he called me cupcake when he tracked down me and Scotty after we beamed on board."

* * *

Kirk and Uhura were met with an unfamiliar silence as they entered the dark interior of the home. Moments of calm and quiet stillness were few and far between on a starship, so the setting added to the effect that they were truly getting away from it all. The further into the home they advanced, the couple spied the warm glow of light coming from the kitchen. Fully expecting to find Winona seated at the large island, they instead found a lone apple pie sitting atop the counter, protected by a clear container.

"Yessssss," Kirk jubilantly whispered as he pulled the cover off of the dessert and took in a large whiff of its sweet and spicy scent.

Next to Winona Kirk's latest culinary creation was a hand-written sticky note that simply read, 'ENJOY,' in all capital letters.

Kirk pivoted his body towards the refrigerator and pulled out a container of vanilla ice cream from its freezer. He went on a scavenger hunt for a scoop while Nyota spent a few more seconds tracking down two saucers and spoons. By the time she had successfully located the items, she turned to find her paramour dumping large dollops of the creamy confection directly on top of the entire pie.

Looking at the tiny plates in her hands, he asked, "What are those for?"

"Don't tell me you plan to eat that whole pie."

"Of course not. I'm only going to eat what you don't eat," he said with a puckish grin as he bobbed his eyebrows up and down.

"So virtually the whole pie."

"That's entirely up to you, babe." Sitting down at the nearest counter stool and tapping the seat of the one next to him, he proceeded, "Now come over here so we can eat this the right way."

Abandoning the dishes, she shook her head with a wry smile of disbelief and walked over to his side. She lightly tapped the two spoons together that remained in her hands. Kirk reached out for one of the utensils which she pulled back just out of his reach.

"Ah ah ah … I need to verify first that this pie is worth eating in one sitting or if you're just being a glutton."

Uhura pierced the flaky crust and the delicious aroma of nutmeg, cinnamon, and allspice immediately tickled her nose. The introduction of the payload to her tongue resulted in a reaction that Kirk fully anticipated. She slowly closed her eyes and let out a moan that undeniably communicated she was reveling in the flavor explosion taking place in her mouth. Silently nodding her head, she handed Kirk a spoon.

"Yeah, I thought so," he gloated in his vindication.

Foregoing occupation of the seat next to him, Uhura instead made per perch on Kirk's knee and conceded, "Oh my God, you weren't kidding. This is the best apple pie I've ever tasted."

The pastry's existence was ephemeral as the lovers continued their devouring assault. Uhura reasoned that not finishing the dessert would be wasteful and irresponsible since the ice cream had considerably melted, leaving the majority of the pie drenched in a gloppy soup. Kirk, on the other hand, required no rationale for finishing off his mother's latest masterpiece.

Uhura postulated, "I'm going to regret this in the morning, but right now, I don't care."

"I regret nothing," Kirk countered, arching his back and fully extending his arms out to the side. "That was the best, long day I've ever had," he punctuated with a lusciously warm kiss on her lips.

Examining the one-word note that Winona left on the counter intended to reference her apple creation, Uhura peeled the pithy missive from the smooth surface of the countertop and transferred it to her forehead.

"Is it over already?" she bewitchingly queried the drowsy captain.

The adrenaline rush of Uhura's suggestion and the sight of the simple five-letter word emblazoned on her forehead shot Kirk straightaway out of his seat.

He rambunctiously heaved the lieutenant over his shoulder and friskily declared, "Sleep is overrated anyway."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Apologies in advance—this chapter feels a bit rushed, but I'm attending a friend's wedding this weekend and didn't want to delay posting for another week. Plus I have ideas for the next chapter than I want to get started on a soon as possible._

 _Admittedly, my characterization of Kirk in this chapter pulls heavily from a lot of the behavior Chris Pine has publicly exhibited. Part of me wanted to pull back a bit, but with limited details about Kirk's backstory (at least with the reboot), I felt better about retaining the more "Pine-y" elements of Kirk's character. Hmmm … I call dibs on Pine Fresh Kirk! Can I get that trademarked?_

 _Anyway, I've always liked Chris Pine, but absolutely went gaga over him when I discovered he was a musician, had some serious singing chops, and possessed a wide-ranging taste in music. As a hard-core musicophile, anyone who knows that Curtis Mayfield wrote the soundtrack to Super Fly AND really digs Frank Sinatra is aces in my book—so Chris has a special place in my heart. Seriously, if I ever meet the man, the first thing I want to do is compare our playlists. No, really!_

 _So my Pine Fresh Kirk is a crooner, albeit on the down low. What better song to reveal his singing ability to Uhura than the one Chris recorded with Streisand? Additionally, Kirk's reply of, "breakfast can wait," is in honor of Prince (who wrote/performed a song with that title), because we're coming up on a year since he's been gone—and I'm still not over it._

 _Finally, given Zoe Saldana's revelation to James Corden that Chris is constantly eating and Chris's priceless response, I couldn't resist the moment with the apple pie. Especially since Kirk told Uhura in chapter six that he was going to inhale one the next time he was planet side. Besides, it's safe to say that Kirk, Pine Fresh or not, is a man of his word._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Uhura sat in the middle of the king-sized bed with legs crossed getting caught up on the latest news uploaded to her PADD. She quickly navigated away from anything Starfleet related as she was determined to be completely off the grid during the crew's well-earned shore leave. Once up to speed on current affairs, she responded to messages from family and friends, spending the bulk of her time exchanging instant messages with her baby sister Ayanna. Particularly since the youngest Uhura sibling had been convinced for years that her big sister would eventually end up as Kirk's significant other, and she had no qualms about saying, 'I told you so.'

Ayanna had met Kirk briefly when he and her sister graduated from the Academy, but spent more time with him during the year The Enterprise underwent repairs following the incident with Khan. She had been allowed to tag along on some of the evenings the "Magnificent Seven" (as she like to call them) spent together in social settings. As Ayanna noticed her sister's softened attitude towards the captain with the passage of time, she knew that her earlier protestations and irritation were merely a form of denial.

Uhura soon heard Kirk and Kara's voices floating down the hallway, increasing in volume as they got closer to the bedroom. Father and daughter burst into the room like a ray of sunshine with Kara in fits of giggles, no doubt spurred on by Kirk. He held the tot firmly with one arm while he deftly balanced a tray of food with his other hand.

"You're awfully happy," she observed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm about to have breakfast in bed with my two favorite ladies."

Kirk plopped Kara down on the bed and her tiny frame bounced several times next to Uhura, who immediately scooped the toddler into her arms. She lifted her night gown to expose her soft belly so she could apply a tickling blow with her mouth. Kara's laughs were on the edge of delirium and Uhura ceased the gesture so the baby could catch her breath.

Kirk placed the tray of food next to Uhura and in his best French accent replied, "Bon appetite, mademoiselle."

Uhura responded with a flurry of French phrases that were as coherent as clicks and whistles to Kirk's Franco-challenged ear.

"Uh, yeah. I have no idea what you just said."

Kirk sat on his knees in front of Uhura who had Kara nestled in her lap. He planted his hands at both sides of her body and leaned in close to her face and continued his statement by saying, "But I sure like the way you say it."

"So what's on the agenda for today," she said as she speared a wedge of honeydew melon with her fork as Kirk shifted his body to sit by her side.

"I was thinking we could take this little one to an amusement park. Spend the whole day together as a family. Mom loves those places," he said as he and Kara shared a heaping bowl of oatmeal.

"Sounds like fun. I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time."

Catching sight of the electronic device on the bed, he inquired, "That's not your Starfleet PADD, is it?"

"No, Captain. It's my personal PADD. Just catching up on some personal messages. By the way, Ayanna says hello."

"Ah. Tell her I said hello … and that I'm still waiting for a chance to win my money back. She plays poker almost as well as you," Kirk said as he tossed Cheerio into his mouth, slyly pilfered from the tiny stack set aside for Kara.

"And mom says she'll forgive you for hogging all of my time on this shore leave if you promise to go to Kenya the next time we have a chance."

"Promise," he declared, crossing his heart with his forefinger. "I can't wait to see where my sweetie grew up."

Kara picked up a piece of cereal and extended it to her father's mouth. Just as he was ready to accept her offering, she pulled in away and instead placed it in her own, giggling all the while.

"Where did she learn that?" Kirk wondered aloud.

"What, being a tease? Playing little jokes on loved ones?" Uhura joshed. "She is a Kirk, right?"

"All of the mature and responsible parts of her come from the Kirk side. All that other stuff I attribute to her Wyatt genes," he explained

"Of course you do," Uhura chuckled.

The PADD she placed just behind her on the bed chirped, indicating a new message had just been delivered. Uhura picked up the device and retrieved the communication, while Kirk and Kara continued to play keep away with their food.

"Huh, that's interesting," Uhura said upon reading the message.

"What is?"

"Remember my friend, Diana?"

"Diana … Diana …," Kirk rifled through his memory.

"The one I met at space camp when I was twelve."

"Oh! Diana. The one you got busted with when you two snuck out during camp."

"Yeah, that Diana," she said shaking her head. "That's how you remember her—because we got in trouble?"

"What can I say? Stories of your juvenile delinquency tend to stand out for me."

Leaning over, he placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "It's kind of exciting knowing my lady can be a bad girl—when she wants to be."

He supplied a placating soft kiss to her cheek and gave her a disarming wink.

"So what's going on with Dirty Diana?" he inquired.

Uhura swatted his pectoral, which he'd flexed in anticipation of her response, and continued, "She was just awarded a research grant from Oxford University."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"Extremely impressive," Uhura concurred, and she began to tap out her response on the screen.

"Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will."

Neither could have guessed the impact this tidbit of news would subsequently have on their relationship.

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

Tam's training period with SI had lasted longer than anticipated, with those in charge continually moving the bar that indicated successful completion of the program. Since her association with the organization was tenuous at best, she was not surprised by their efforts to make her acceptance into their ring of spies as difficult as possible. Instead of breaking her, as they'd hope it would, it only strengthened her resolve, and eventually garnered a healthy amount of respect from those who were overseeing her transition from the wrong side of the law.

Consequently, Kara's stay on The Enterprise ended up being extended. Kirk was thankful that during their shore leave in San Francisco, the size of his quarters had been increased to accommodate living space for his daughter. Selfishly, he was over the moon each time he learned she had to remain with him a bit longer, although he knew the separation must have been unbearable for Tam.

Alas, the time he was dreading had finally come. Tam successfully completed her training and had settled into her home in the Bay Area. They were able to coordinate Kara's transfer of custody so it coincided with The Enterprise's provisioning stop at Yorktown. Although Tam did not have a lot of time to catch up, dinner for five was planned, with McCoy joining their party.

The doctor and the newly minted SI agent had remained in constant contact during her time in training. Still, neither felt the need to place a label on their relationship since the challenges of their physical separation could not be ignored. There was interest, there was attraction, and there was a desire to know more about one another, but both agreed it was premature to introduce or expect exclusivity.

Tam stood nervously at the end of the gangway as hundreds upon hundreds of men and women adorned in their gold, red, and blue uniforms filed past her. She knew Kara would be one of the last souls to disembark from the ship since her father, the Captain, would no doubt stay on board until the very end. Thankfully, she beheld a sight for sore eyes when Leonard McCoy came into view, leisurely sauntering down the corridor, with a half-cocked grin reserved especially for her. The nerves that painted her visage were replaced by a mollified smile.

Tam made her advance towards McCoy until they were standing a hair's breadth apart from one another.

"Hey, you," McCoy greeted as he peered down at his much shorter companion.

"Hey," she said, flirtatiously biting her bottom lip.

McCoy silently tilted his head down and she reached up to allow their lips to interlock in a lingering, saccharine sweet kiss.

"I've been waiting a long time for that," Tam confessed.

"There's more where that came from, darlin'. Like I said the last time I saw you, you won't get rid of me so easily"

They captured one another in an extended, warm embrace that required no words to communicate how happy they were to see one another.

"The trio should be coming out in just a minute. Jim was wrapping things up right before I left."

"Good. I can't wait to see my baby girl."

"The little spitfire's going to be happy to see you too. By the way, are you familiar with the terrible twos?"

"I've heard about them."

"Well, get ready because you're about to start livin' 'em."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Kara exclaimed.

Although she stayed in contact with her daughter via video communication, seeing her daughter's six months of growth in the flesh was a shock to her system. Kara ran to her with a steadier gate and an increased rate of speed since the last time they were physically together.

"Oh my God! My baby girl!"

Tam lifted her high into the air and twirled her around, causing the tot to breakout into her trademark laughter.

"Kara, you're growing so fast," Tam observed as they rubbed noses.

Uhura and Kirk approached and both greeted Tam with a kiss on her cheek.

Kirk looked over at McCoy and saw the remnants of Tam's lipstick on his mouth.

"Hey, Bones."

"Yeah."

Kirk pointed to his own mouth as a guide and informed, "You've got a little something on your lips. Although it is a lovely shade. You might want to consider leaving it."

"Very funny," he said wiping his lips clean of the reddish-brown hue.

Tam and Uhura caught each other around the waist like a couple of old friends as they made their way to the shuttle that would deliver them to the restaurant.

Speaking under her breath, Uhura asked, "So, is Len a good kisser?"

"Woof! You wouldn't believe."

The two let out a giggle that reached the ears of the men that followed behind.

"You know they're talking about you, right?" Kirk asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I'm back in high school," McCoy playfully scoffed.

"Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," the typically hard-nosed doctor admitted with a broad, satisfied smile.

* * *

The next morning felt emptier for Kirk than it had for a long time since Kara was not there to greet him with her baby talk. He looked forward to the resumption of The Enterprise's mission in hopes that it would provide some distraction so he wouldn't focus on his daughter's absence.

Uhura made her way out of the bathroom and saw that Kirk was awake, staring blankly at the ceiling

"Good morning," she greeted as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Morning," he said with little enthusiasm—a rarity as of late.

Uhura stroked his cheek and gave him a knowing glance.

"I know, sweetie. It's hard not having Kara here. I can't pretend to know how you're feeling, but I miss her too."

Kirk turned his head to Uhura and stroked her back with his strong hand. Although there was a sadness in his eyes, his love for her still shone through.

"Thanks, babe. Love you."

Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and reciprocated, "Love you too."

Standing to her feet, she tugged at his arm until he was seated upright on the bed.

"Let's go get some real food for breakfast while we can. By dinner time, we'll be back to replicated cuisine."

* * *

Since they were off duty, Kirk and Uhura felt comfortable allowing their hands to interweave as they made their way through the large colonnade that lead to their favorite breakfast bistro on Yorktown. They ambled in silence until they heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Captain … Lieutenant!" Ensign Lopez shouted.

They both turned to see the young man jogging towards them with a female companion in tow.

"Good morning, Ensign," Kirk smiled, genuinely happy to see the crewman.

"Good morning, sir. Lieutenant Uhura," he nodded towards his superior officers.

"It's been a while, Lopez. How are you?" Uhura inquired.

"I'm doing great. Fantastic, as a matter of fact," he replied, looking over to the young woman at his side. "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée Anna Powell."

"Pleasure to meet you, Anna," Kirk extended his hand.

The young woman shook Kirk and Uhura's hands and responded, "It's nice to meet you as well. Javy has told me so much about the both of you."

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Lopez continued. "Anna and I want to get married today, and we were hoping …"

"Say no more," Kirk interrupted. "It's my duty as your captain to perform the ceremony. No favors involved."

"Actually, we have someone to perform the ceremony. I was hoping you'd stand in as best man."

Anna addressed Uhura and continued, "And I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor. I know it's a bit awkward since we've never met, but I've only been on Yorktown all of two hours. And Javy had so many nice things to say about the both of you."

Lopez went on to explain, "Anna is a civilian contractor with Starfleet. She'll be based on Yorktown, but not for another month or so. We decided to do this now rather than wait until the next time we have a provisioning stop."

While the requests caught both Kirk and Uhura by surprise, they were earnestly touched to be considered.

"I'd be honored, Anna," Uhura smiled as she hugged the young woman.

"Ensign Lopez, I'm more than happy to be your best man," Kirk said shaking his hand and squeezing his shoulder.

"Do you two at least have time for breakfast? Because it's on us," Uhura announced.

"We do. And thank you," Lopez confirmed.

The two couples made their way to the bistro and got to know each other better over omelettes, fresh fruit, and coffee. The Starfleet officers learned that Anna and Lopez were high school sweethearts who had been together for six years. After graduation, there relationship had been marked by long physical separations, but their love for each other had not waned. The opportunity to become a contractor for Starfleet was quickly seized upon by Anna as they knew it would afford them more opportunities to see one another.

Breakfast was not rushed, but was eaten efficiently so the betrothed couple would have enough time to complete the ceremony and spend some quality time together as husband and wife before The Enterprise was due to continue her voyage later in the day.

The tiny group made their way to a flower shop where Anna selected a modest bouquet of tightly packed, light pink English roses that insinuated a hint of color against her simple, white ensemble. A smaller version of the bouquet was acquired by Uhura for use in her role as maid of honor. The two male members of the bridal party were given matching boutonnieres that their romantic partners lovingly affixed to their uniforms. When the quartet arrived at Starfleet's headquarters on the base, a magistrate patiently awaited their arrival.

The wedding of Anna Powell and Javier Lopez was a simple and charming affair that impacted more than just the two being joined in matrimony. As the younger couple exchanged their vows, Kirk and Uhura could not take their eyes off of one another. Although the promises of love and fidelity were being audibly expressed by others, the veracity of those statements was felt simultaneously in their hearts and souls. Kirk surreptitiously reached out his hand and hooked Uhura's pinky finger with his own which caused a pleasant flutter in the pit of her stomach. The two had been so enraptured with one another as the magistrate performed her duties as officiant, that they needed to be jolted from their reverie in order to hand off the wedding bands.

"Oh, sorry," Kirk shyly muttered.

The magistrate, recognizing that the young man and woman being married weren't the only ones standing before her who were in love, gave a knowing smile as her gaze momentarily shifted to the mildly flustered Kirk and Uhura.

"Don't worry, Captain, I'm sure these two completely understand," the magistrate ribbed.

* * *

Making their way back to The Enterprise, Uhura still had the fragrant bouquet clutched in her grasp. She lifted the floral bundle to her nose several times to breathe in its pleasant aroma.

"That was really sweet," she said as she distractedly let her fingers dance across the flowers' petals.

"Yeah, it was," Kirk agreed, deep in thought as he peered down at the ground to measure where his next steps would land. "They looked really happy."

"Mm…they did," his companion mumbled.

McCoy, who was returning to the ship as well, caught sight of his fellow officers and good friends just as they were ready to approach the gangway.

"Hey, you two! You have a good breakfast?"

McCoy's eye fell to the bouquet in Uhura's hand and his attention was soon drawn to the rose bud that remained on Kirk's uniform.

The fine doctor incredulously barked, "Don't tell me you two …"

"We didn't Bones," Kirk chuckled. "Ensign Lopez tied the knot a little while ago. I was best man and Nyota was maid of honor."

"Oh, ok. Didn't want to have to read you the riot act for not inviting me to your wedding."

McCoy's statement caused the pair to give each other a bashful gaze, of which the doctor took particular note.

"So, uh, are we just about ready to get this show on the road?" McCoy said, half alluding to impending nuptials, but mostly referring to The Enterprise casting off.

* * *

Within the privacy of an idle turbo lift, Kirk held Uhura's face in his hands and entangled her lips in a passionate kiss. The osculation deepened but he was far from being sated. The only thing that pulled them apart was the notification of an incoming message on his communicator.

"Ahh," he growled as he gazed at the subject line that indicated he needed to address the missive sooner rather than later. "I've got to take care of this."

He seized her waist and pulled her closer so he could apply another kiss as they stared at one another with eyes wide open.

"Let's have dinner tonight in my quarters," he lovingly commanded in a deep, hushed tone as he pushed the button to once again set the lift in motion. "We need to talk."

"About?" she asked with a tinge of concern, given the solemnity of his countenance.

Breaking into a hint of smile that traveled to his eyes, he comforted, "Don't worry. It's all good."

Sliding her hands under his golden tunic and stroking the firm muscles in his back, she applied a peck to his lips and confirmed, "Works for me."

The turbo lift doors opened and Kirk exited, looked back at his lovely lieutenant and gave her a wink just before the doors closed. Making his way down the corridor to his cabin, anyone seeing him with the broad smile on his face as we walked in solitude would have probably thought he'd gone mad.

Entering his quarters, he immediately established contact with Admiral Elizabeth Essex at Starfleet headquarters, returning her message in a timely manner as requested.

"Admiral Essex, how may I help you?" he greeted as she appeared on the viewscreen.

"Captain Kirk, thank you for getting back to me so quickly," the middle-aged woman greeted. "A request has been placed with Starfleet to have one of your officers on The Enterprise assist with a research program. It would require them to be grounded for up to a year, so we didn't want to remove them from your mission without first having your approval."

"I appreciate that, ma'am. Which of my officers are we talking about?"

The name Essex supplied Kirk caused his knees to buckle as all the color flushed from his face and he struggled to gather his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Kirk sat pensively at the desk in his quarters, ruminating on several scenarios that could come to pass as a result of the Admiral's news from earlier in the day. He spent time on the bridge for only a couple of hours before handing the con over to Sulu and was thankful that Uhura had been so adequately distracted with her duties that their interaction was kept at a minimum. His eye caught sight of the small stuffed animal on the corner of his workspace, left behind when Kara disembarked from The Enterprise the day before. He mused at how the passage of a few hours could seem more like a lifetime ago.

Taking the small toy lamb in his hands, he peered at the salmon colored face and stroked the snow white wool before letting out a sardonic chuckle. The swish of his door let him know that the lieutenant had arrived. She spoke no words and he refrained from turning to ratify her presence. The sweet smell of Uhura's perfume tickled his nose just before her torso pressed firmly against his upper back. A set of slender fingers combed through his thick tresses before massaging the pliable skin underneath. Leaning back, Kirk allowed his head to be cradled by her bosom and she responded by crossing her arms over his chest.

Uhura rested her chin on the crown of his head and broke the silence as she softly queried, "What's wrong? I didn't see you a lot this afternoon, but you seemed a million miles away."

Kirk stroked the back of her hand and lifted it to his mouth to plant a feathery kiss in hopes that the gesture would allay any deepening concerns.

"I'm fine," he said, finally shifting his head to the side so he could look the woman he loved directly in the eye.

"You said we needed to talk and that it was all good, but you're not really acting like it is. And you're still in your uniform," she marked.

"Yeah, well it's appropriate since what we need to discuss is official business."

"Oh. Ok."

Uhura could not mask the surprised tone in her reply. When Kirk suggested dinner in his quarters, she was convinced their discussion would be personal rather than professional.

"It _is_ good, Nyota," Kirk affirmed.

Standing to his feet, he took her hand and guided her to the seating area. He sat her down in "her" chair while he perched on the arm of the sofa.

Taking a deep breath, he uttered, "The message I got this afternoon was from Admiral Essex. It turns out that Starfleet would like for you to participate in a research program dealing with extraterrestrial communication. There were a lot of other technical terms thrown at me that went completely over my head. Anyway, it's Diana's study; the one you told me about when we were in Sausalito. They wanted to ensure my approval because your duties on this mission would obviously be impacted."

"What did you tell them?"

"I gave them my approval—straightaway."

As the news began to sink in, the uncertainty displayed on her face was quickly replaced by a broad smile. She rose to her feet, wrapped her arms around Kirk's neck, and firmly pressed her lips against his. She continued to hold him in a steadfast embrace as he encircled her waist with his rugged arms. He closed his eyes tightly and cursed his inability to reciprocate her jubilance.

"Oh my God, sweetie. I can't believe it! This is a dream come true," she said finally pulling away from the crestfallen captain and absentmindedly pacing the floor directly in front of him.

"I know this will mean a lot of extra hours, but I can make this work. I'll need to shift some things around with my schedule but I'm committed to doing everything I can to make sure I don't neglect my duties."

"No, honey. Slow down," he said as he captured her hand, effectively ceasing her movement.

"Your participation in the program means you'll be grounded for up to a year. You can't stay on The Enterprise _and_ take part in the study. They're going to want you to relocate to Oxford."

Uhura tumbled hard into her seat as the reality of what accepting the offer meant to the life she had built with Starfleet—both professionally and personally.

"Oh. Um, I just assumed …" she responded without finishing her thought.

"Seems Diana has been making real progress with her research and went to Starfleet asking for access to some of our proprietary resources. Starfleet agreed only if someone from our side played a significant role in the research, and not just by acting as a monitor of the team's activities. Diana had a short list of candidates and Starfleet had a short list. You were the only one that both sides could agree upon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Starfleet isn't ordering you to take part. It is voluntary, but they need your answer soon."

"How soon?"

"They're giving you a couple of days," Kirk said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Uhura nibbled on the tip of her thumb, calculating the pros and cons of hitting the pause button on one dream so she could pursue another.

"Jim, what do you think?"

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he replied, "This is your choice to make, Nyota."

"I know it is, but I'd still like to know what you think."

Kirk, who was still numb at the prospect of Uhura not being continually at his side, had yet to fully process exactly what he was feeling. It was as if part of him shut down to defend against an onslaught of emotions that he knew would boil over at some point.

"I-I don't know."

"What?! You don't know? Jim, you're never without an opinion."

"What can I say? This time I am," he said rubbing his face with the palms of his hands in frustration.

"You don't want me to take part in the study, do you?" she softly queried with a hint of disappointment.

"I did not say that," he shot back. Expelling a deep sigh, he continued, "You know, I really should be used to this by now."

Uhura gave him a confounded look and asked, "Used to what?"

Standing to his feet, Kirk made his way back to his desk and once again tapped the small stuffed animal and declared, "Eventually everybody leaves."

"Jim," Uhura began as she rushed to his side. Taking his face into her hands, she continued, "I'm not everybody. And if I go, I _will_ be back."

Kirk cooly and deliberately replied, with interlaced pauses for effect, "Every—body—leaves."

"You don't trust me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's not about you personally, Nyota. It's about human nature. You may not want to come back."

Uhura irritatingly declared, "So you just can't take me at my word. Is that it?"

"No … oh my God! Stop putting words into my mouth."

"Then _you_ start putting words into your mouth. Because I need to know what you're feeling, Jim."

"And I need you to back off for five minutes. Geez!"

Kirk wasn't sure what he regretted most about his statement—the words themselves, or the acrid tone with which they were delivered. He knew he'd made a mistake as soon as they escaped from his lips, but the modicum of comfort his return to stubbornness provided prevented him from saying another word.

Even when their interactions were their most strained during the years at the academy, she'd never heard him address her in the manner he just had.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she made her way to the door and acerbically confirmed with pointed finger, "That I can do. And for a lot longer than five minutes. You'll have your answer before two days, _Captain_."

Left alone in his quarters, the sullen skipper quietly and calmly returned to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and tapped in the security code that would unlock the top hatch. Kirk reached in and drew out a small, brushed metal box. He opened the shimmering container, and the tiny light hidden on the underside of the lid shone brightly on the substantial princess-cut solitaire below. Kirk pulled the diamond ring from its snug confines so he could examine it more closely. The Enterprise's top officer could not contain the cynical chuckle that welled in his chest as he seriously considered that history may be repeating itself a decade later. Kirk secured the ring back into the container and gently returned the box to its secure hiding place.

"Computer, set soundproofing at 100%."

Audio confirmation of the updated settings were provided right before the captain trashed his quarters like a bored rock star on the final leg of a world tour destroying his hotel room.

* * *

Making his way down the hall to his quarters, Scotty observed Uhura shooting out of the turbo lift like a bat out of hell, clearly distressed. The sight of her wiping away tears let him know that the evening she had planned with Kirk hadn't gone quite the way she was expecting when they spoke earlier in the day. He knew she needed a friend, but he thought better of immediately descending upon her. He would give her a couple of hours before offering his shoulder to cry upon.

* * *

The once silent communicator that sat on the desk in McCoy's quarters soon chirped in response to the transmission of Kirk's bio readings from the insignia fastened to the captain's uniform. The doctor knew something was not right. His friend's heartrate and blood pressure spiked much too quickly for it to be due to normal circumstances. When off duty, and particularly in his quarters, Kirk faithfully removed the insignia to avoid any readings that may indicate distress when there truly was none. McCoy also knew that if Uhura were with him, which she typically was after hours, then he would have received a call from her letting him know Kirk was in need of assistance.

McCoy grabbed his tricorder and made his way quickly to the captain's quarters to fully ascertain the situation. Once at the door, he tapped in the code that would grant entry and was welcomed by the sight of a cabin that had been razed beyond recognition. Kirk stood in the middle of the room with his head bowed and his hands rested on his hips. He labored to catch his breath and every second he remained on his feet defied the exhaustion his body endured.

"What in the world happened here?" McCoy bellowed.

"Now's not the time, Bones," Kirk retorted.

McCoy made his way over to Kirk and waved the medical device across his body and commanded, "Sit down."

"I said, not right now," the captain replied in defiance.

"As your attending physician, I'm pulling rank. Now stop being pig headed, and SIT DOWN!" the doctor barked.

The captain reluctantly complied as he cleared away the items strewn on the seat of the chair closest to him before crashing the weight of his body upon it in anger.

"I don't know what caused this hissy fit, but I suggest you get over it quickly before you have an aneurism. And I'm not kidding," the doctor punctuated with a flint-like scowl.

The readings on the tricorder were still a cause of concern for McCoy as he instructed, "Deep breaths, Jim."

Kirk closed his eyes and settled into the seat. He rubbed his brow as he deeply inhaled before expelling the expanded breath out of his mouth. Kirk repeated the gesture several times before McCoy was satisfied his vitals were moving in the right direction.

"My guess is this has something to do with Uhura, seeing as she's not here when she usually would be."

"She's leaving," Kirk aloofly replied.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"She's been offered a chance to assist with a research program at Oxford, and I'm pretty sure she's going to take it."

"For how long?"

"A year."

"Granted, not a short amount of time. But she'll be back before you know it."

"Will she?"

"What, you don't think she'll come back?" McCoy scoffed.

"I don't know what to think, Bones."

McCoy was relieved to see that the mini-bar had graciously been spared when Hurricane Kirk passed through. The young captain could have bouts of idiocy at times, but he knew his friend was not an outright fool. The doctor smoothly walked over to the small table to dole out a couple of drinks.

"Look, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Kara just left, and that's already got you down in the dumps. Uhura loves this ship too much to leave for good. Even without you being the captain."

"Can I ask you something?" Kirk inquired, composedly accepting the libation that McCoy extended to him.

"That's what friends do," McCoy acquiesced, taking a sip of bourbon. "Shoot."

"You and Tam aren't exclusive, right?"

"Right."

"And that's because you two are separated by a few galaxies."

McCoy looked over at Kirk with an expression that said he couldn't believe someone so smart could be so dense.

"Look. I know where you're trying to go with this. Your relationship and my relationship—for lack of a better term—are not the same. Tam and I aren't exclusive because we don't have a ten-year history, like you and Uhura. Besides, she and I are emotional camels. A little goes a long way with us. We've had our share of heartbreak on the romance front, so we're just being careful, is all."

"And you don't think I haven't had heartbreak?" Kirk challenged.

"I know you have. But what makes you different Jim is that deep down inside, you have this well of, of … optimism," the doctor elucidated with a flurry of hand gestures. "Me, on the other hand, I'm a pessimist to the bone. Ma said when I was born I was yelling at the doctor to turn down the lights."

Kirk was thankful for his best friend's caustic humor and his ability to interject it into their conversations at just the right time. The sustained chuckle from Kirk that McCoy's statement produced was lighthearted, genuine, and the best medicine for dissipating the tension that had been mounting since the afternoon.

"Jim, you're hurting and angry and tense right now because that optimism has taken a blow. Pessimism—true pessimism—expects the worst and still keeps it moving."

"So I trashed my quarters because I'm an optimist?"

"Precisely."

Kirk let out a guffaw and McCoy smugly grinned at his deft ability to lift his friend's spirits. Nevertheless, as the ship's resident cynic, his self-congratulatory grin was soon replaced with a crinkled brow and the foiled declaration, "Good Lord, I'm starting to sound like Spock."

* * *

"Nyota, let me in!"

 _Silence_

"Ack! Look, lassie, don't make me dig into my bag of tricks to open this door."

 _Silence_

"Ok, but if you're indecent in there, don't blame me."

True to his word, Scotty did what was necessary to remove the obstruction that separated him and his best friend. His mind wandered back to the time in the officer's lounge when a fellow crewmate stated that the friendship between the Chief Communications Officer and the Chief Engineer seemed an odd pairing. Scotty was quick to supply an explanation.

"We're both red shirts. Uh, duh!" the Scotsman sneered.

"Yeah," Uhura slurred as she clinked her glass of scotch against her friend's. "Us red shirts need to stick together."

Scotty was soon returned to the present when he walked through the door and saw a distraught Uhura sitting on the floor with a cake plate nestled in her lap. Her hair was swooped up in a haphazard bun, and remnants of frosting were sparsely deposited on her mouth where she had obviously missed her target.

"Well, this is a type of indecency, I suppose," he mumbled with a crinkled nose.

Scotty occupied the position next to Uhura and leaned his back against the wall before snatching the fork from her hand and digging into what was left of the mangled confection.

"A replicated triple chocolate cake tells me you need someone to talk to."

Uhura silently nodded her head in agreement as a freshly shed tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong, lassie?" he asked as he wiped her mouth with the towel he snagged before sitting on the floor.

"Jim and I had a fight," she whispered.

"I figured as much."

"It was really bad, Scotty. We've had little arguments before, but this—this was different."

"What happened since this morning? You were on cloud nine after Lopez's wedding."

Uhura sniffed and said, "When Jim said he wanted to talk, I really, really thought it was going to be about our relationship. And you know, maybe taking it to the next level."

"But…?"

"But it ended up being official business."

"Huh?"

"Seems my participation has been requested for Diana's research program. Starfleet contacted Jim for his approval this afternoon."

"Well that's great! Right?" he said going in for another bite.

"It is and I really want to take part."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it means I would be grounded for a year. I can't participate from The Enterprise. I'd have to be onsite at Oxford."

"Ahhh ...," Scotty said as the full impact of this news dawned on him. "So did Jim not give his approval? Is that why you two had a row?"

"No, he gave his approval. He just didn't give me his trust."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't trust me, Scotty."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to."

"Hold on—did he _say_ that? Did he form his lips and utter the words, 'I don't trust you.'"

"No, but he gave some vague response about everybody leaving and me not wanting to come back once the study is finished. Even after I said I would come back."

Digging the fork into the cake to spear another large chunk that he delivered to his awaiting mouth, Scotty allowed the less than stellar chocolate flavor melt on his tongue as he formulated a response to Uhura's revelation.

"So, you're just assumin' he doesn't trust you."

"Scotty, it's not a huge leap for me to assume that."

"So, you want him to take you at your word whilst you're making assumptions about things he hasn't actually said."

Scotty's analysis was coupled with an arched brow that indicated he awaited a rational explanation for the conclusion to which she had jumped. Uhura swiveled her head to look her friend in the eye and failed miserably at forming a logical response. The frustration on her features continued to build as she shook her head in annoyance.

"Maybe you should just leave if you've not going to make me feel better."

"Keep the heid!" Scotty admonished. "We'll eventually get there, but you need to take a deep breath, settle down, and really think about what's goin' on here."

"Well why don't you enlighten me," Uhura shot back.

"Just for a second, don't think about how you would react. Think about this from Jim's perspective."

Uhura heaved a loud disgruntled sigh before resting her head back on the solid wall.

"I'm serious, lassie. Jim Kirk grew up without a father and his mother was off planet for a majority of his formative years. He and his brother were separated at a time when he needed him most. Tam left him. Captain Pike was murdered before his eyes. Lord knows how long Spock will be away on New Vulcan. He was supposed to be back months ago, but his leave keeps getting extended. And just yesterday, his little baby girl went back to earth with her mother."

Scotty's catalog of Kirk's significant separations was eye opening.

"Stability isn't a given for everyone. Don't be surprised that he said everybody leaves."

Uhura leaned forward, dropped her face into her hands, and eventually gave in to body-wracking sobs.

Scotty applied comforting strokes to her back and said, "That's it. Let it out, love."

"Scotty, I know it's hard for him. But he was so cold towards me, it was scary. It felt like all we've built to this point was about to crumble. I'm not everyone else. I will come back."

"I know. And I know for a fact how much he loves you. He's told me so. And even if he didn't tell me, that goofy look he gets on his face at times when you're around always gives him away. He's just scared right now."

"I'm scared too, Scotty."

"But he doesn't have the luxury of showin' it. He's the captain of a starship. He can't afford to 'lose it' right now. Or at any time for that matter. There are hundreds of souls on this ship and he's responsible for every single one of them."

Uhura shot Scotty a pained look before she blurted, "Oh my God. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten involved in a relationship at all. We probably should have just stayed friends."

The Scotsman ripped the cake out her lap and set it to the side before grabbing her by the shoulders and declaring, "Stop it right now! You and Jim together is better for this ship than you and him apart. Quit talking like a mad woman. Love isn't measured by the good times. Or how good you feel when you're playin' footsie under the dinner table in the officer's mess. It's measured by getting through the tough times. Everyone always talks about how they want to make their relationship work. But when it comes time to put in actual work, they want to bail. Now use your stubbornness and your competitiveness for good and don't let what you have with Jim just die."

Scotty's battle cry seemed to bring Uhura to her senses, as his words began to stem the flow of her tears and brought calm to her ragged breaths.

"If it's truly what you want, you can take part in this research, stay committed to your relationship with Jim, and come back to us. Jim will calm down and come to his senses."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he always does."

Uhura sincerely hoped Scotty was right, but for the first time in a long time, she had never felt so completely out of sync with Kirk—either as her captain or as her lover. She knew their relationship was going through a transition period, but what remained to be seen was if it was for better or for worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Uhura had not requested, but informed Kirk via message the previous evening that she would not be on duty in the morning and had made arrangements for another crew member to report to the bridge in her stead. It was a minor insubordination that hadn't registered as such for either of them in the context of their heated exchange.

Neither had received a sufficient amount of sleep in spite of the physical and emotional fatigue that had weighed upon them. Kirk tried to distract himself with work, but the one time he needed a hefty backlog of unread, low priority messages to fill his time, his inbox was coming up woefully short. There were a handful of dispatches and reports that quickly received his attention before he resumed tossing and turning in his empty bed. Uhura was met with the same challenge, and ended up calling her baby sister Ayanna who warned her about making a decision in anger.

"Don't just say yes to the offer because you're pissed at Jim," the younger Uhura cautioned.

It was the piece of advice that convinced her to refrain from reporting to the bridge so she could truly think through her options instead of stewing over her clash with Kirk.

* * *

McCoy and Kirk's paths intersected on their way to the turbo lift that would deliver them to the bridge.

Pointing to the mug of steaming coffee in the captain's grip, the doctor remarked, "You look like you need a whole pot of that stuff. Guessing you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Once again, your powers of observation never cease to amaze," Kirk retorted through a yawn.

Entering the lift, McCoy continued, "I don't need to act as referee between you and Uhura this morning, do I?"

"Nope. She won't be on the bridge today."

"A wise decision. I'm sure she still needs some time to think. Wouldn't kill you to do the same."

"I'm overthinking this one, Bones. That's my problem. I just need to get to work."

On cue, the turbo lift doors opened, granting Kirk the only wish he had any confidence would be fulfilled to his satisfaction.

* * *

"Nyota!" Diana Kendrick exclaimed as the image of a weary Uhura materialized on her view screen.

"Hello, Diana," Uhura faintly smiled.

"So you got the news. Are you going to make me a happy woman, or do I have to settle for someone else to take part in the study?"

"I wanted to ask you something before I make a final decision."

"What do you need to know?"

"Am I truly going to be a full team member, or are you looking for me to be a rubber stamp? It sounds like the inclusion of a member of Starfleet wasn't your idea."

"Of course you'd be a full team member. If I only wanted a rubber stamp, I wouldn't have included you on my list. I wouldn't insult you like that, Ny. And as far as including a Starfleet member, I simply didn't think it was an option. I was thrilled when they said they wanted someone to participate, and you were the first person that came to mind."

"You aren't just picking me because we're friends, are you?"

"Oh God, no! I won't lie; you made the list because of what I knew you had accomplished at Starfleet, but you _stayed_ on the list because of all the credentials I had no idea about. Pardon the space pun, but you're a star on the verge of being born. After this study, Kirk won't be the only superstar on The Enterprise," Diana winked.

Uhura let out a huge sigh of relief at what Diana shared with her, although a tiny part of her wished Diana had only been looking for a quasi-participant, which would have made her decision a much easier one. Had she only been expected to be the group's rubber stamp, per se, leaving The Enterprise would not have been an option.

"Thanks, Di. I just wanted to be absolutely sure before I made my decision."

"I understand. It's not easy to step away from a life you've known for the past decade, even if it's only temporary. Sooo … does this mean I'm talking to our newest team member?"

"You'll know as soon as I know," Uhura grinned.

* * *

Alpha shift was coming to the end of an uneventful day. The somberness on the bridge was a stark contrast to the tumult raging within its captain. Without Uhura's presence, the day torturously advanced at a snail's pace. The absence of her voice, the dearth of her laugh, and the omission of her sweet fragrance left the bridge feeling empty and lifeless to Kirk in spite of the activity that reverberated about him. Rather than taking his mind off of his likely separation from Uhura, the day's work without her only magnified his trepidation, and he wondered if there was any way he could make it through the next year unscathed.

Just as he was ready to leave the bridge and officially turn the conn over to the captain of Beta shift, the conversation between Sulu and Chekov caught his attention.

"How was Demora's birthday?" the young Ensign inquired of his partner in crime.

"Ben said she had a great time," Sulu beamed. "Here, I've got some pictures."

Sulu tapped his PADD and retrieved photos of his daughter that captured her special day spent at a dude ranch with her closest friends.

"How cute!" Chekov exclaimed. "Keptin, you have to see this."

"Whatcha got there, Sulu?" Kirk asked as he moved closer to the pair.

"Demora's birthday was yesterday," the navigator explained as he handed the PADD to Kirk.

The image that met the captain was of a spunky little girl who sat atop a palomino pony, dressed like a princess, complete with a sparkling tiara.

"Ben was unsuccessful in convincing her that dressing up like a princess to go to a dude ranch probably wasn't the best idea," Sulu jovially explained as the three men made their way to the turbo lift.

"I imagine Kara is going to be just as headstrong," Kirk chuckled. He handed the PADD back to Sulu and continued, "Demora is absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, Jim."

The moment brought Kirk to an epiphany that he was not expecting. And certainly not from such an undramatic, quiet exchange with his lieutenant commander. Kirk was deep in his own thoughts, rendering the conversation between Sulu and Chekov as simply background noise. He was not focused on their plans to grab a bite to eat in the mess hall before starting a pick-up game of basketball in the gymnasium with whomever they could corral into the activity.

"Keptin, would you like to join us?" Chekov asked, rousing Kirk from his reverie.

Although details were not explicitly stated, the two bridge mates knew there was some tension between the captain and the ship's Head Communications Officer. They hoped the offer of an evening of distraction would be more effective that Alpha shift had been.

"Huh?" Kirk responded looking at his two friends. For the first time in more than 24 hours, the captain's downcast expression gave way to a genuine, indubitable smile. "Um, no. There's actually something I need to do. But thanks for the offer."

Kirk wrapped Sulu in a fraternal bear hug that caught the navigator off guard as he was clueless about what could have transpired in the last few seconds to spark such a response.

"Um … what was that for?"

"Just for being you, Sulu."

"Uh, ok. I'll keep up the good work," he saluted his friend with a thumbs up and a demeanor wrought with confusion.

The turbo lift doors opened and Kirk slapped Sulu and Chekov on their shoulders before jogging out the door. He made his way down the hall and yelled back to his comrades, "Have a good evening gentlemen."

* * *

Standing at Uhura's door, it felt inappropriate for Kirk to let himself in, although for the past several months both had abandoned the practice of announcing themselves before entering the other's quarters.

"It's me," he sheepishly spoke into the intercom.

Without response, the door opened, causing the captain to breathe a sigh of relief that he was successful at getting past the first line of defense. Slowly rounding the corner from the entry way into the living area, he caught sight of Uhura standing solemnly in the middle of the room. He paused momentarily so he could briefly gaze upon her before bridging the gap that separated them. He hastily advanced and promptly seized her jaw within his hands, supplying a passionate kiss that effectively communicated the fullness of his penitence.

"Baby, I am so sorry," his voice pleaded in a tone heavy with remorse.

Uhura encircled his wrists with her petite hands and pulled away to look into his eyes. The pain that hers displayed pierced his gut and caused a suffocating lump to form in his throat.

"Jim, don't speak to me like that again," she said as a teardrop escaped the corner of her eye.

Kirk dabbed away the tear that spanned her delicate cheek with a soft kiss.

"I know. I know," he acceded, briskly shaking his head. "Please forgive me."

Both looked each other directly in the eye, and Kirk's contrition was undeniable to Uhura. She pressed her body firm against his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hoisting herself up until her legs were enveloped firmly around his waist. She inhaled deeply until the intoxicating remnants of his aftershave flooded her olfactory senses.

"Of course, I forgive you," she confirmed—the words traveling along a balmy sigh that tickled the hollow of Kirk's neck. "And I'm sorry for saying you don't trust me."

Gripping large swaths of his hair, she sternly pulled his head back and dove in with her own assaulting osculation.

Breathing heavy into her mouth, Kirk said, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Uhura reciprocated through ragged breaths.

Kirk moved closer to the sofa and allowed their bodies to drop atop its soft cushions. Uhura straddled his lap, unyielding in her possession of his supple lips, as if making up for lost time.

Once they had finally come to a refrain, Uhura advised Kirk of her final decision.

"I'm going to take Diana up on her offer."

"I know," he responded with smiling eyes that did not betray his words.

"I won't ask if you're ok with that, because I can tell you are," she sweetly grinned as she stroked his face. "I guess our time apart helped."

"Eh, not exactly. I just came to terms with it about 2 minutes before I got here."

"Really? What happened?"

"Sulu. He was sharing pictures of Demora's birthday party, and all of a sudden, it hit me. I have never heard a single complaint from him about his separation from Ben and their daughter. I know it's gotta be difficult for him, but he doesn't seem to focus on the negative."

"I'll have to remember to thank him for his positive attitude," she said as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," he declared with a loving gaze. "But I _never_ want to hold you back from doing anything you want. There is a lot of good that will come out of you going to Oxford. I just need to focus on that."

Craning her body forward, she moved her face to mere centimeters away from his and said, "I _will_ come back to you, sweetie."

"I know," he affirmed with the trademark Kirk confidence.

* * *

Uhura's farewell gathering was an intimate affair in the captain's quarters that included a few rounds of poker with her dearest friends before she disembarked from the ship. Like many time before, Uhura outpaced everyone in winnings, with Chekov a close second. She figured he probably would have surpassed her if he hadn't intentionally thrown a couple of hands to ensure she went out with a bang.

Throughout the entire game, Uhura maintained physical contact with Kirk. She reclined her body into his as he rested his arm on her shoulder, stroking her collarbone with his thumb. At one point she draped her leg over Kirk's and he massaged the taut muscles in her thigh that flexed with the gentle swaying of her foot. No one had the heart to object to their proximity by inferring it could be seen as an effort to cheat since they understood how precious the next few hours would be for the The Enterprise's first couple. McCoy surmised that he was softening with advanced age, and engaged in mild self-castigation for finding their display of affection so endearing.

Once the game wrapped up, all sat in the living area and reminisced about all they had experienced together: every victory, every setback, and every heart break. The memories of fallen mentors and comrades interjected an austerity to the assemblage without causing it to be bogged down in grief. Stories of Captain Pike and his myriad approaches of dealing with Kirk were met with reflective grins, sans the shedding of tears. Those were reserved for the conclusion of the evening's festivities when Chekov, Sulu, and McCoy said their goodbyes as they knew they would not be able to make their way to the shuttle bay when Uhura was scheduled to depart the following morning. Sulu was the first to speak.

"I won't tell you good luck, because nothing you accomplish has to do with luck. You are one of the most hardworking and dedicated women I've ever met. I do feel lucky that I can call you friend, because I hate to think what our sparring sessions would be like if you didn't like me," he delivered with his usual dry wit.

Uhura giggled as she walked over to Sulu, and clung to him for dear life. They kissed each other sweetly on the cheek before she wiped away her tears.

"I promise to keep zese guys on their toes on poker night. All of my vinnings will be earned and spent in your honor," Chekov inserted with humor intended to stave his own tears. With glistening eyes, he continued, "You're zee big sister I always vanted."

"Ohh …" Uhura gushed, wrapping her arms around the young ensign.

Downing the last of his drink, McCoy stood in front of Uhura and just looked at her in silence for several beats.

"I don't nearly say this enough, but I'm really proud of you. Actually, I don't think I've ever said it, but it's what I feel in my heart."

"Oh, so you do have one of those," Scotty mumbled under his breath, quick to pounce on the straight line that McCoy unwittingly fed him.

"I heard that," the doctor tepidly scolded, before leaning in for his allocated embrace.

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo. Show those Oxford eggheads what Starfleet is made of."

"I will, Leonard," Uhura asserted.

Addressing the whole group, she continued, "I'm going to miss you guys. You are all truly family. This feels no different than when I left home to join Starfleet. I love you all so much."

The quartet of officers made their way towards the door and said their final goodnights, each failing to hold back tears at varying degrees.

"I'll save my fare-the-wells 'til mornin' before you leave. I know it will be difficult, lassie, but try to get some rest tonight," Scotty advised.

The reaction of raised eyebrows from both Uhura and Kirk let the Scotsman know that the statement was received as a double entendre that he hadn't intended.

"No, I just meant because she'll be tossin' and turnin' thinking about … I wasn't talking about the two of you … Ach! You know what I meant!" Scotty grumbled as he made is way out the door.

Kirk and Uhura soon found themselves alone in his quarters. Standing behind her, he encircled her shoulders in his powerful arms as their bodies slowly pendulated in unison.

"You know, I won't be offended if you want to go to your quarters tonight so you can get as much sleep as you can," he whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck

"Not a chance. I'm sticking to you like glue until the bitter end."

* * *

When Kirk and Uhura entered the shuttle bay, Scotty was already there ready to greet them. Staring straight ahead with arms crossed, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear them approach.

"Hey, Scotty," Uhura softly greeted as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Jolted back to his present surroundings, he pensively responded, "Hey there."

The Chief Engineer unfolded his arms so he could catch his best friend in a vice-like grip and confessed, "I'm awful at this sort of thing. Not quite sure what to say."

"I know," she comforted. "Not sure what to say myself."

Pulling away, he held tightly to her upper arms and said through cracked voice, "This ship will not be the same without you. Hurry back to us. After all …"

"We redshirts have to stick together," they concluded in unison.

Wiping away the tears that fell down his face, she kissed his forehead and in her best Gaelic said, "Bidh mi gad ionndrainn."

"Aye, lassie, so will I. I'm going to leave you two alone so you can have a proper goodbye, and so I don't start bawlin' like a wee baby."

As the Scotsman walked past, Kirk gave him an encouraging tap on the shoulder and said, "I'll see you later, Scotty."

Once the Chief Engineer had rounded the corner out of the shuttle bay, the captain led his favorite lieutenant behind a pillar so he could kiss her in manner that would not have been suitable for members of his crew to observe.

"That's incentive enough for me to run back here just as soon as I can," she smiled.

"There's more where that came from," he playfully growled.

"I need to hear your voice every day, so even if you don't reach me, promise you'll leave a message," her captain instructed.

"I promise," his lieutenant confirmed.

They continued to engage in lighthearted banter in hopes that it would prevent an all-out breakdown. Their plan was successful, but only while they were still in each other's presence. As soon as Uhura was by herself at the back of the shuttle, she was overcome with sobs that wracked through her body. Kirk did not fare any better as he had spent several minutes in an idle turbo lift trying to regain his composure before reporting to the bridge. He wouldn't be able to do anything about his puffy, bloodshot eyes, but he was determined not to occupy the captain's chair until his tears had ceased to flow.

* * *

When Uhura finally reached London, she was nearly overcome by a haze of fatigue. Unfortunately, she needed to report to Starfleet before making her way to Oxford to get settled into the flat Diana had secured for her. Thankfully, her friend was due to pick up the travel weary lieutenant after her meeting, so Uhura wouldn't have to coordinate transportation for the 60 mile trek to the university.

Forty-five minutes after arriving at Starfleet, Uhura made her way to the ground floor, dragging two roller bags and lugging one duffel strapped to her back. She looked up in time to see Diana jogging towards her, with a huge grin on her face.

"Welcome to Jolly Old London!" her childhood friend exclaimed as she snuggly embraced the officer. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"So are you," Uhura slurred.

"Here, let me get those for you," Diana offered as she seized the luggage from her newest colleague. "You must be beat."

"I'm pretty sure I can sleep for the next two days straight."

"Good thing tomorrow is the weekend."

They soon made their way to Diana's car and she placed the bags in the back while Uhura made herself comfortable in the passenger's seat. She leaned back into the head rest, closed her eyes and released a prolonged exhalation. Since leaving Kirk nearly 20 hours earlier, her entire body felt like a bundle of tightly coiled nerves so finally connecting with her long-time friend was providing some relief.

Diana settled behind the wheel, looked over at her cohort and reluctantly interrupted her respite by revealing, "The group is getting together at my place tonight for dinner. We hoped to welcome you to Oxford, but don't feel obligated to come. I know you're exhausted."

Uhura slowly opened her eyes and looked forward at the bustling street before them, and uttered, "No, that's fine. I'm starving. Besides, I'd like to meet everyone, even if I don't stay very long."

"Good. Your flat is just down the hall from mine, so you won't have far to go."

"Perfect," Uhura concluded with a drowsy smile.

"Ny, I am so glad you're here."

"So am I."

Revving the engine, Diana broke out into a puckish giggle and said, "Ny and Di—together again."

"Oh, Lord," Uhura whispered before closing her eyes again in hopes of catching a few winks before reaching their destination.

* * *

Immediately upon arriving at her new flat, Uhura dropped her belongings in her bedroom and made a bee line for the shower. Diana assured the lieutenant that she would only need to bring personal effects for her temporary relocation. True to her word, Uhura was met with a living space that only lacked an occupant. Even the refrigerator was stocked with the necessary provisions to get her through the next several days.

Uhura exited the bathroom and pulled out her PADD from her duffel bag. Tapping anxiously on the screen, she would test for the first time since her departure the secure link she and Scotty established so she and Kirk could have a direct connection. After several minutes of no response, she was almost ready to abandon all hope of speaking to her captain and lover before the evening came to an end. Then the screen flickered with activity and the sight of Kirk's thousand-watt smile beaming back at her supplied a boost of much needed energy.

She could tell he was reclining in his bed, eyes puffy and hair mussed after a full night's sleep, which has been an incorrect assumption.

"Hey, jasmine blossom. You made it," he greeted through a raspy yawn.

His use of a brand new pet name made her smile broadly, much to his pleasure.

"You've never called me that before. I like it," she affirmed.

"I was hanging out with Sulu in the botany lab. You know, feeding off of his positive energy," he confessed.

"Did you get a good night's sleep," she sweetly quizzed.

Kirk silently shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Do you have to ask? Babe, I was thinking about you all night—and how much I already miss you."

"I miss you too," she softly concurred.

"How about you? Did you get any sleep during your trip?"

"No. I shed a lot of tears though," Uhura opined.

"Sounds like we had similar nights," the weary captain observed. "Try to get some rest tonight and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you," she said kissing her screen.

"Love you too," he parroted in word and deed.

* * *

Uhura made her way down the hall to Diana's flat and as expected, was greeted by two new faces: Constance Milligan, an Irish graduate student in the midst of working on her thesis; and Trevor Winston, an alien linguistics professor and native Londoner actively and aggressively seeking tenure at the university. She retained as much detail about both individuals as she could through the haze of fatigue and hoped at their next meeting she would be able to recall names and faces. Usually adept at picking up on body language and non-verbal cues, Uhura was none the wiser to Trevor's growing interest or scrutinous glances.

The gathering was low-key and brief as none of Uhura's hosts wanted to add to the burdens of her travels. There would be time enough to learn more about the team's newest collaborator over the coming weeks and months. The Starfleet lieutenant was the first to take leave from the group with Constance following shortly behind. Trevor, a friend of Diana's for many years, remained behind to assist her with tidying up after their meal, but also hoped to learn more about Uhura.

"So, tell me Diana, what is the lovely Nyota's … current status?" Trevor interrogated with a smile that indicated he may have found his latest conquest.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bidh mi gad ionndrainn means "I will miss you"—at least according to Google.

In honor of the upcoming _Wonder Woman_ release, I couldn't resist naming the professor Trevor, since I'd already had a character named Diana.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The smaller number of officers gathered in the captain's quarters did their best to keep spirits afloat. The last couple of planned poker nights had been cancelled due to other priorities that had arisen during their mission—something Kirk had been thankful for since the flurry of work helped to keep his mind preoccupied. All five men had been looking forward to the amusement their go-to form of distraction could provide, but in the first game undertaken since the lieutenant's departure, none could deny the void her absence revealed.

After a protracted refrain from speech and activity of any significance, Chekov pricked the doleful silence by expressing what all had been thinking. "This isn't the same without Nyota here."

Flinging what was sure to be another winning hand sharply on the table, McCoy echoed, "I expected victory to feel a lot better than this."

Chekov looked over at Kirk and caught the sad, wistful look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, Keptin. I know you miss her more than any of us."

Kirk was roused from his trance by Chekov's atoning statement, and met the young man with a taut smile. "No need to apologize, Pavel. Nothing anyone says can make me miss her more than I already do. And _not_ saying anything doesn't make me miss her any less."

Sulu, seated next to Kirk, supplied a conciliatory tap on his shoulder, looked him directly in the eye and offered, "It will eventually … become more manageable. Just give it time, Jim."

"Thanks, man," Kirk conceded, allowing the tension to melt away just a bit.

"I have a great idea," Chekov perked up. "We have a provisioning stop at the Rudan outpost in a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah. But what great idea can you get form going to a place like that?" Scotty inquired, knowing the less than stellar reputation held by the dated outpost.

"Not exactly Yorktown," McCoy interjected. "More like Yorktown's crazy, ex-con uncle."

"Who drinks way too much," Sulu tacked on with arched brow.

"There's this night spot that a few of my friends told me about…" Chekov commenced.

"Oh, boy, here we go," Scotty interrupted.

"No, no, hear me out. I've heard it has a great live band and even better drinks. Really top notch." The youngest member of the troupe looked over at his captain and said, "Well, what do you think?"

Kirk was courting two minds* as he twirled a poker chip between his fingers. The part of him that hadn't yet fully adjusted to the lack of Uhura's presence was still in an obstinate funk that resisted consolation. The other part of him recognized that he couldn't continue in that manner for the ten months that still lay ahead of them.

"Sure, why not," Kirk yielded. "I can't resist a live band."

* * *

The five men of The Enterprise made their way down a dimly lit street, illuminated primarily by whatever lighting source came from the buildings that lined the passageway. There was a constant buzz of movement and chatter from innumerable terran and extraterrestrial tongues. Having been warned that those on the outpost in any official capacity were often targets for individuals with nefarious motives, the group decided to leave their uniforms behind in favor of civilian garb. It was neither the time nor place to impress with their membership in Starfleet.

Chekov led the way and soon stopped in front of a building in which the thumping of music could be felt from the curb.

"Ah! Here we are."

The men looked up at the flashing sign that read _The Dark Side of Io_.

"Crikey, lad! What have you gotten us into?" Scotty wondered aloud, although he doubted his concerned plea had reached any of his comrades' ears.

Chekov eagerly jogged up the few steps that led to the threshold, unconcerned whether anyone was following him or not.

"Pavel, slow down!" Sulu hollered after the young man. Turning back to the others, he continued, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."

As the remaining trio stood outside watching on while Sulu disappeared into a crowd of bodies shrouded by a purplish haze, McCoy leaned into Kirk's ear and blared, "I have a bad feeling about this, Jim."

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Kirk scoffed. "Besides, we are already here and my curiosity is piqued."

"That's what I was afraid of," to doctor mumbled.

Any outright denial of mild consternation on his part would have been disingenuous of Kirk, but he also couldn't quell the exhilaration of discovering what awaited them on the other side. He had no intention of spending a prolonged amount of time in the nightclub, since the energy reserves required for such endeavors had long been dwindling for him with the passage of each year. Half the allure of such places was the thrill of the hunt in finding a "companion," no matter how fleeting the retention of that epithet lasted beyond daybreak. Since the only woman who held sole possession of that moniker of late was many worlds away, the only thing he looked forward to was good music that could lift his spirits, and a stiff drink that might dull the pain that pricked at his heart.

"Come on, guys," the captain addressed his friends. "Just a few drinks and we'll be on our way."

The group's first task upon entering the night spot was to set eyes on Sulu and Chekov, which didn't take long. The duo had nabbed a massive booth to the right of the stage and just a few feet from the bar.

"How did ye manage to get such a prime spot?" Scotty asked.

"I called ahead and let them know we were coming," Chekov explained.

"That's it? As busy as this place is, my guess is someone would have reserved this table more than a couple of days ago," the Scotsman angled for elaboration.

"I may have hinted that we were having a bachelor party. It still cost me quite few credits, but the club owner came down on the price once I told him of the special occasion."

"Uh, huh," Sulu quipped with a healthy dose of cynicism. "And by 'hinted' I'm going to assume that means you explicitly stated we were having a bachelor party."

"Well … maybe," the ensign sheepishly confirmed with hunched shoulders. "But you can't argue with the results. Gentlemen, tonight we are VIPs."

Chekov's mildly abashed countenance soon gave way to a self-satisfied grin when he could see that his crewmates were indeed impressed with their accommodations. The group was pleasantly surprised by the club's ambiance. The clientele more mature than any of them had expected given Chekov's young age.

"I've got to admit, laddie, I'm impressed. I was expecting most everyone in here to be fresh out of high school."

"Yes, yes. Another 'young' joke. Those never get old," Chekov sneered with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

An older gentleman who looked like the quintessential lounge lizard—complete with slicked back, thinning hair and more fingers bedazzled with rings than not—sidled over to the table to welcome his honored guests. With a wide, toothy grin he scanned each face to determine which was the young man who called to make his reservation just a couple of days earlier.

Honing in on Chekov's fresh face, he greeted, "Mr. Chekov, I assume."

"Your assumption is correct, Mr. Trask."

"Ah! Welcome, welcome. And who is our groom-to-be?"

With lightning speed, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and McCoy pointed to Kirk in unison, with Scotty placing an index finger on his own nose for good measure.

"I guess that would be me," Kirk chuckled and he placed his hand on his chest.

"Congratulations, Mr. …"

"Kirk. Jim Kirk."

Trask waved down a member of his wait staff who wasted no time in tracking down the item that the club owner had requested be brought to the table at the appropriate moment.

"Mr. Kirk, I hope you and the rest of your party enjoy this complimentary bottle of champagne. We at The Dark Side of Io wish you and your betrothed the best of luck on your upcoming nuptials.

Genuinely surprised, Kirk graciously received the bottle of Krug from Trask and examined the label, fully aware that the gift was no small token.

"Thank you, Mr. Trask. I really appreciate this. Please don't be offended, but I'd like to save this to share with my fiancée," Kirk said.

"Yeah, that's way too fancy for this group here," McCoy offered.

"No offense taken, Mr. Kirk. I completely understand. Still, there is a bottle of whatever you'd like that's on the house to start your evening."

* * *

Three hours later, the best and brightest of The Enterprise were still entrenched in their mock festivities and enjoying themselves more than anticipated. Kirk was able to laugh and smile more earnestly than he had over the past two month and was grateful to have such good friends around him during such a trying time.

A group of five women at the club had put in a valiant effort to get their numerically matched counterparts to join them on the dance floor, but only Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov acquiesced. McCoy, not much of a dancer at any tempo above adagio, was more than happy to remain at the table and watch with his best friend. Nothing had been more entertaining that watching the ensemble of dancers eventually devolve into a dance off among the three Starfleet officers. Each too tipsy to realize initially when the women who invited them to the dance floor in the first place had lost interest and moved to another group of gentlemen. Scotty, the first to realize the loss of their female dance partners, stopped in mid-movement and summoned his friends back to the table with a terse wave of his arm.

As the mildly embarrassed trio approached the booth, Kirk and McCoy stood to their feet and gave them an ovation worthy of a maestro who had just conducted the most beautiful symphony. The captain and good doctor mercilessly hooped, bellowed, and whistled their approval of the performance they had just been given.

"Oh, ha ha," Sulu slurred. "Laugh all you want, but at least we put ourselves out there."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad? Because it doesn't," McCoy chortled.

"What?! I was thoroughly entertained. I can't speak for Bones, but my standing ovation was genuine," Kirk ribbed. "I'm heading to the bar. Anyone need anything?"

The captain's comrades responded in the negative, all good with their selections readily at hand. Kirk traversed the short distance to the bar with an effortless swagger that caught the attention of more than a few of the club's other patrons. Oblivious to the attention he was receiving from many of his fellow revelers, he placed his order with the bartender and waited patiently for its delivery. Resting his arms on the top of the bar, his thumbs perfectly tapped out the beat of the music that poured from the stage.

Soon Kirk felt the presence of another being that had surreptitiously seized upon the empty stool to his left. He turned his head to find a fetching blonde gazing at him with a suggestive smile.

"Hello," the woman purred.

"Hello," he politely replied before turning his attention back to the band.

"My name is Katya," she pressed on in spite of his lack of interest.

The undeterred young woman thrust her hand into his line of vision in hopes of securing a handshake. He looked at the diminutive appendage for several beats before deciding that acquiescing to the gesture would be preferable to coming off as uncivil for rejecting such a benign act. He grasped her hand and immediately regretted his decision as her clammy palm felt more like he was handling a dead fish than greeting a beautiful woman. A woman that he no doubt would have approached himself had he not been so gloriously entangled and beholden to Uhura.

"It's nice to meet you," he nodded with no further commentary.

"I know we're both terrans who are far, far away from home, but it _is_ customary to provide your name in a typical introduction. Wait—you are terran, right?"

Her response was in no way intended to be snide, and Kirk was impressed with the amount of humor and charm with which it was delivered. So much so that he could not stifle the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Yes, I am terran," he conceded with a nod of the head and a genuine grin. "My name is Jim."

"Nice to meet you Jim," she replied as he moved her body closer to his.

"My apologies, I'm really not trying to be rude, but I have to let you know I am happily in a relationship."

Katya took a swig of the drink nestled in her hand. The gleam in her eye said she was up to the challenge that had been revealed to her and retorted, "That's an interesting tidbit."

Rather than dampening her assertive disposition, Kirk's statement seemed to stoke her determination and she moved even closer to his side, much to his dismay.

"Just want you to understand that there is no chance of anything happening beyond whatever pleasantries we exchange in this very public setting."

"Is your beloved here with you tonight?" she asked as she scanned the room.

"No."

"Well then, there is always a chance," she warned with an expression that had quickly turned into a sneer.

"Here you go, sir," the bartender interjected, sliding the libation to his customer.

"Thank you," Kirk slurred, much more than he should have given that he hadn't even taken the first sip.

Shaking his head to clear cobwebs that obscured his thoughts and that had formed with no forewarning, he lowered himself to the bar stool to avoid stumbling to the ground.

"You ok there, Jim," Katya asked, her tone lacking any true concern.

"Yeah, I just feel, uh …"

Kirk knew something wasn't right as base urges were battling fiercely with rational thought. He conjured every memory and image of Uhura that he could to quench the appetite that was building for the physically attractive yet emotionally undesirable stranger that sat beside him. Sensing he was on the cusp of something he could not control, he moved away from Katya and pulled out his communicator. He rapidly punched in the digits that would connect him to the secure link that would ultimately reach Uhura. After several tense moments, he was greeted with the sweet voice that he hoped would bring him back to his senses.

"Hey, sweetie," Uhura chimed.

"Nyota. I need you," Kirk said with desperation in his voice.

The tone of her lover's greeting quickened her heart rate to that of a sprinting jack rabbit as she asked, "Baby, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I love you so much. I don't know what's wrong with me right now."

"Jim, you're not making sense. Who are you with? Is Scotty with you?"

"Yes, but he can't see me from where he is. Oh, God!" he exclaimed, as the woman before him appeared to shape shift. Katya was no longer standing in front of him, but it was Uhura.

"Jim, what happened?" Uhura asked from a world away.

"Nyota, you're here. You're right in front of me, but how? I'm talking to you over the communicator. Unless you're not you and you are here with me."

"Jim, that is _not_ me. I don't know who it is, but it's definitely not me. I am in Oxford, England. And you are in … well, I don't know exactly where you are right now."

Fumbling in her duffel bag, she searched frantically for her Starfleet PADD as she instructed, "Jim, stay with me baby. Do not hang up, whatever you do."

"Ok. I won't"

Katya advanced closer to Kirk and pleaded, "Jim, why are you acting so strange? It's me, your fiancée. Why are you acting like I'm a stranger?"

Her tenor was mocking as she recognized her planned entrapment was progressing as expected.

"What have you done to me," he spat as he struggled to form the words.

Meanwhile, Uhura's fingers danced across the screen of her PADD as she sent out messages simultaneously to the four crewmates that she had every confidence were with Kirk. She knew they were off duty given the current time and she correctly ascertained that they were not on The Enterprise, but most likely at a nightclub, based on the music she heard in the background.

Sulu was the first to heed the call of his chirping communicator. Placing the device to his ear, he listened to the digitized SOS and quickly rose to his feet. He looked over at the bar and caught a glimpse of Kirk in obvious distress as a strange woman snatched his communicator from his hand and attempted to lead him away to a private area of the club.

"Jim's in trouble," he said as he sprinted toward his captain with the others soon following suit.

Meanwhile, Uhura nervously paced the floor in her flat as her connection to Kirk was abruptly cut off, no doubt by whomever had placed him in whatever compromising position he could currently be found. She scanned for updates alternately between her PADD and her communicator. After five grueling minutes that felt more like hours, the silenced device once again came to life.

"Hello! Is Jim ok?"

"Aye, lassie," Scotty confirmed. "We got to him just in time. Don't quite know what's going on yet, but we'll get to the bottom of it. I'll call you back as soon as I have more details."

"Thank you, Scotty," Uhura exhaled.

Scotty slapped the communicator shut, and peered over at Chekov through squinted eyes. "The Dark Side of Io, indeed!"

* * *

Back on The Enterprise, her captain was rousing from his drug-induced sleep. McCoy stood at the bedside examining the monitors and entering notes into Kirk's electronic chart.

"Good thing our ancestors had the foresight to move away from paper," the doctor began without moving his attention from the screen on the wall above Kirk. "Otherwise a whole forest would have sacrificed itself for your medical history alone."

"What happened?" Kirk inquired what a raspy voice. Squinting his eyes in reaction to the unyielding pain that pounded his head, he continued, "My head is killing me."

"You were drugged," the doctor informed his friend as he finally looked down at his patient. "Your blonde bombshell is being held in the brig as we speak—along with Mr. Trask."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it turns out Trask was supplementing his club's income by allowing a group of grifters to work out of his establishment. You, my friend, were the target of one of their most lucrative cons. See they find some poor schlep, usually someone of importance, that they can drug and scurry away into a back room where they take some dirty pictures. Then they blackmail their mark threatening to share the pics with their significant other or employer or whomever would be disgusted by what's depicted in the photos. And since Trask was lead to believe we were there for a bachelor party, half of their work was already done. When you were tagged as the groom-to-be, he let blondie know which one of us to target."

"But when did she drug me? It couldn't have been from my drink because I didn't even take a sip."

"It was on the palm of her hand. They use this thin piece of adhesive—essentially double-sided tape—and they spread a layer of the drug on the side facing away from the palm so it only transfers to whomever they touch."

" _That's_ why her hand felt clammy."

"This stuff is a particularly strong hallucinogen. It highjacks the user's memories."

"Which is why Katya looked like Nyota."

"Yeah. It's a good way to turn their marks into willing participants. Turns out your stubborn streak did you some good this time. And it's a good thing you called Nyota when you did. A minute more and you'd probably have some serious explaining to do."

"When can I get out of here? I want to contact Nyota."

"Give it a couple more hours. Just rest for now. Your headache should be the only side-effect, but I want to keep an eye on you for a little longer just to be on the safe side."

"Can you give her a call and …"

"Way ahead of you. Scotty and I have been keeping her up to date. I'll let her know you're awake and you'll be reaching out to her soon."

Kirk, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his temples, replied, "Bones, you're the best."

* * *

Kirk received a clean bill of health from McCoy and wasted no time in making his way to the captain's quarters. He immediately sat down at his desk and commanded the computer to contact the ship's woefully absent Chief Communications Officer. As he waited the several minutes for the link to be established, he retrieved a message from Uhura that she had left only a couple of hours earlier. She was letting him know how relieved she was that he was ok, but the anxious tenor of her voice betrayed her soliloquy. She also tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary for him to call her back right away as it was better for him to get as much rest as possible. It was a piece of advice he would have ignored even if he had received her message first.

The view screen came to life as Uhura's image suffused its boundaries. Her hair flowed freely and gently swayed back and forth across her shoulders as a result of her sprint to answer his call. The worry in her warm, brown eyes let him know that he indeed needed to speak to her sooner rather than later.

The broad, gratified smile that beamed from Kirk's face was enough to allow Uhura's furrowed brow to soften, and she was able to respond in kind.

"You are so beautiful," he longingly moaned. "Even when you have those worried wrinkles on your forehead."

"Well hello, handsome," Uhura responded, the tension in her body visibly melting away. "You sound a lot better."

"I'm gettin' there. At least my headache is gone."

"Sounds like you guys had an eventful night."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Something about a bachelor party that went sideways?" she teased.

"Uh … yeah," Kirk chuckled. "Boy, they really did bring you up to speed."

"I've been gone all of two months and you've already moved on," she shook her head in jest.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I'm a free spirit, mama," Kirk shot back, happy to engage in a bit of frivolity.

"I should be completely honest with you. I _may_ have found someone else as well. In fact, we've been together every day since I've been here," the lieutenant confessed, looking away from the screen in shame. Her mood became less playful, discomfiting Kirk more than he would have liked.

Uhura somberly continued, "I hadn't expected anything like this to happen, Jim. It just did. He's so smooth yet strong bodied. Even his name is enticing—Earl Grey."

The lieutenant burst out into laughter and made note of Kirk's look of relief.

"Oh my God, did you think I was serious?"

"No, of course not," Kirk scoffed, as he tried to play it off. "I'll just tell my new lady, Sara Lee, that you and I are in an open relationship. It's all good."

"So if I'm keeping score correctly, your biggest rival is tea, and my biggest rival is a brand of frozen desserts." Uhura nodded her head as if working through a mathematical equation and whimsically confirmed, "That sounds about right."

"Actually, my dear, you are unrivaled," Kirk shot back with a charming wink.

Leaning her body forward, Uhura touched the view screen with her fingertips and affectionately pronounced, "There is no man, or being, or _tea_ on this earth or any other world, who can compare to you."

Her captain became more pensive and wistfully intoned, "Ny, this ship isn't the same without you here." While de did a commendable job of not breaking into pieces, the modicum of pain that shone through was undeniable.

"We'll get through this like we've gotten through everything else. Together."

The verity of her statement struck a chord with Kirk that he'd never really mediated on at length. From the moment they met in Iowa, she had been a constant part of his life with Starfleet. They had known one another longer than any of his other colleagues. Granted, their run in preceded his first introduction to McCoy by only a few hours, but the fact was she had been there at the very beginning. Even before the beginning, since the furthest things from his mind was enlisting when he'd entered the bar on that fateful night.

"I love you with all of my heart, Jim."

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

That night was the first in a long while that both had cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

 _*I'd be remiss in not giving a shout out to the announcer of an English Premiership rugby match I was watching recently. He used the phrase, "He courted two minds," in response to a player's indecisive movement. I just loved the fact that a sporting competition could yield such an eloquent statement._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Dinner tonight, at mine?" Trevor asked Uhura as he popped his head around the corner of her office.

The exasperated look on her face let him know that he needed to provided clarification quickly or he ran the risk of once again receiving a response in the negative. His previous attempts at spending time alone with the fetching Starfleet officer had been met with staunch refusals.

"With the rest of the team," he added in hopes of quelling her concerns. It worked.

"Uh … sure," she said with a discernable sense of relief. "What time should I be there?"

"Seven o'clock. That should give me enough time to properly nuke our meal," Trevor joked.

Uhura guffawed at the statement as she had been the beneficiary of his extraordinary culinary skills during the many times the group had gathered to share good food and adult beverages.

"You nuke a meal?" she scoffed.

"With Diana working us practically to the point of exhaustion, it may be all I have time to accomplish."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're nothing if not resourceful," Uhura chuckled. "I look forward to what I'm sure will be a fantastic meal. Hopefully Diana can let us know how her meeting in London went today."

"I hope so as well," Trevor concurred. "She mentioned she would most likely be tied up all day and would have to come round to mine straight from the meeting."

Trevor observed the lieutenant at her desk, rapidly tapping out notes on her PADD and asked, "You won't be working all the way up to dinner as well, will you?"

"No. I'm wrapping up. I just need to make sure these data are input into the algorithm. I won't be here much longer," she smiled.

"Wonderful. Then I will leave you to your work, my lady" he said with a slight bow.

Trevor had made no secret of his attraction for Uhura from the moment she had arrived at Oxford and she had made no secret of her disinterest. While her relationship with Kirk had allowed her refusals to remain diplomatic, the more she got to know him, the more she realized he wasn't her type even if she were single. His personality was pleasant enough and his playful banter and incessant flirting even reminded her of Kirk at times, but he was just a bit too posh for her taste. Not to mention that his charm was much more forced than Kirk's which flowed as effortlessly from her favorite captain as his next breath. Still, Trevor seemed to have realized there was a line with Uhura that should not be crossed which he had respected for the nine months of their association. All in all, she had concluded that Trevor was harmless.

Back at her flat, Uhura had once again accessed her Starfleet-issued PADD in hopes of finding a message from Kirk waiting for her response. She was disappointed, but not concerned as there truly was no "typical day" on The Enterprise. Any host of issues could have popped up that would have prevented the starship's fearless leader from reaching out to his paramour. She instead took steps to reach out to him to see if by chance he had a spare moment to speak before she made her way to Trevor's townhouse for dinner.

One minute passed with no connection established on the other end of her transmission. Two minutes passed, five minutes passed—still no answer. Abandoning her efforts for a telephonic link, Uhura decided that the less optimal alternative of sending her lover an email would have to suffice.

* * *

Uhura ascended the steps outside of Trevor's townhome and paused long enough to check her communicator to see if any response had come through from Kirk. She sighed deeply before pressing the button on the dwelling's video monitor to announce her arrival. The door soon opened to reveal her host flashing a warm smile as he flung a small towel over his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are," he greeted. "Come in my dear."

Getting a healthy whiff of the fragrance that billowed through the home from his prepared meal, Uhura noted, "That most definitely does not smell like anything that has been nuked."

"Turns out I did have enough time to pull something together," he playfully confessed as he closed the door behind her and led her to the kitchen.

"Come, you can have a glass of wine while I finish," Trevor offered.

Passing the dining area, she saw the table had been decked with four settings awaiting the dinner party. She had gotten there a few minutes past seven o'clock, yet was the first to arrive.

"Just water for now. I'll save the wine for dinner."

Trevor was a flurry of activity as he scrambled to put the finishing touches on a meal that Uhura was eager to savor. The conversation between the two colleagues was lighthearted and pleasant. Both marveled at how much they had been able to accomplish in their research thus far and how their success would not doubt open any number of doors for them in their respective career paths.

"It would seem tenure is just a published paper away for you," Uhura commented.

Trevor leaned against the countertop and took a swig of his red wine and replied, "I certainly hope so."

Satisfied that his latest culinary creation had sufficiently met his lofty standards, he sat at the small kitchen table opposite his guest.

"And what about you? Are you still returning to Starfleet in a couple of months or has Diana convinced you to stay on a bit longer? Assuming her meetings today are successful and she gets more funding."

"I will be returning to The Enterprise," she firmly stated. "I've been away from home too long."

"So the stars are your home now?" he inquired with no small amount of surprise in his tone.

Uhura paused at the question. She hadn't truly thought about what life on the ship had become to her. For the past decade, she had simply fulfilled her duties to the best of her abilities, never taking note of any particular moment that demonstrated how the relatively tiny vessel floating in the vastness of space had become her most comforting habitat. She mulled over the weeks it had taken for her to adjust to the day-to-day routines of life on earth when she first arrived at Oxford. She of course had many shore leaves over the courses of their missions, but those were simply respites and by no means an opportunity to re-establish roots.

"Yes, that's what it has become," she finally confirmed with a contemplative smile.

"Well, Starfleet's gain is planet earth's loss," he mused as he refilled his glass with the crimson libation.

"I wonder what's taking Diana and Constance so long?" she wondered as she caught the time.

"Mmm. I don't know. Let me see if I can reach them."

Pulling out his communications device, he reviewed the screen and let out a let out a disappointed, "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Constance won't be able to make it—but sends her apologies. I'll give Diana a call. Hopefully she isn't too far away."

Tapping out a phone number on his device, he stood to his feet and walked back over to kitchen. He paced slowly in front of the counter as he waited for the connection to be established.

"Hey, Diana! Don't tell me you forgot about our dinner tonight," the professor asked his friend. He listened as Uhura assumed he was being provided an explanation for Diana's tardiness. He continued, "Well how soon can you leave?" Another brief pause. "Oh, I see. No, no, it couldn't be avoided. In hindsight, I probably should have planned on another night. Look, I won't hold you any longer, I know you're still working. I'll pass along your apologies to Nyota. Good luck."

"Sounds like she won't be joining us for dinner."

"Um, no. She is still in London, and isn't sure when she'll be heading back. Look, don't feel obligated to stay."

"Don't be silly. I'm starving and you put a lot of effort into this meal. It would be criminal for me to take it back to my place and reheat it."

"Spoken like a woman who appreciates the culinary arts."

Trevor walked over to the lieutenant, placed a glass in front of her and filled the chalice with a healthy portion of wine.

"If you want to make your way to the dining room, I will have dinner served in just a few moments," he smiled.

* * *

The evening had gone much better than Uhura could have anticipated. Trevor seemed more natural than he had been during their previous social encounters. When he stopped trying so hard to impress, she found that he could be genuinely charming and an excellent conversationalist. On The Enterprise he would stick out like a sore thumb, but in his domain he was a pleasant dinner companion.

The two had spent the bulk of the evening talking shop, and both were thankful to finally be in the final stages of their research. In the next several weeks, they would start the arduous process of composing the article that would present their findings to the scientific community.

It was during the dessert course of crème brûlée and coffee that the conversation turned to more personal matters and Trevor repeated his earlier line of questioning.

"Are you really looking forward to going back to Starfleet? Don't you miss living on earth just a little bit?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she traced the rim of her mug with her finger and offered, "There are some things I miss. But the excitement of always going a bit further and always discovering, more than makes up for it. I love what I do, I love the ship, and I love my crew mates."

"Especially your Captain … Captain …"

"Kirk," she supplied.

"Ah, yes. Kirk."

"Yes, especially my Captain Kirk," she beamed.

"You get a certain twinkle in your eye every time you speak about him. It's quite adorable."

"He's a special man."

"He must be. For you to be willing to leave everything that could be made available to you here to return to his side."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be coming out of this experience as a published thought leader and having earned your PhD. You are one of the most brilliant linguists I have ever met and with your credentials you would be able to go anywhere and do anything you want in our field. Yet you're going back to Starfleet, and the primary reason seems to be your Captain Kirk."

The snarky tone that punctuated Trevor's statement as he uttered her lover's name rubbed Uhura the wrong way. She narrowed her eyes and examined his features to better determine his objective in steering their conversation into deeply personal territory.

"First of all, why are you spending one iota of time thinking about my personal life? And secondly, like I said before, I love being part of Starfleet. It was a dream of mine since I was a young girl. I recognize that I am fortunate to be serving on the same starship as Jim. But the decisions I make about my professional life are not driven by our relationship."

"That's wonderful. It sounds like the two of you have great trust for one another."

Uhura grew more impatient with her host as she started to see shades of the old Trevor come back to the surface.

"What exactly is your point?"

"Ok, I'm just going to be blunt."

"By all means."

"Do you trust that the good captain has been faithful the whole time you've been away?"

"Yes, I do," she said with steely resolve.

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely. You know nothing about Jim."

"I know he's a starship captain. He is in a position of authority. Something quite attractive to a young shipmate who may have a crush on her superior officer and who would have no problem indicating her willingness to provide comfort while you're away. And all the while, you have been essentially leading a monastic lifestyle the whole time you've been at Oxford. Spending your days conducting research, and any and all free time working on your doctorate—pushing away those who see something special in you."

Trevor reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers in a gesture meant to soothe, but in reality had the opposite effect. Uhura quickly pulled her hand away and the knowing smile that spread across her lips indicated she understood exactly what he was trying to accomplish. She chastised herself for not taking him up on his offer to leave once the other guests had cancelled. She stood to her feet and made her way to the front door.

"Good night, Trevor," she hissed with her back turned to him.

"Wait … Nyota!"

Still walking away from him and refusing to look him in the face, she shot back, "Don't you dare project how you would act onto Jim."

Trevor darted past her and stood at the front door impeding her planned exit.

"Look, I'm sorry to be brutally honest, but…"

"See that's the thing, Trevor. You're not concerned with honesty, or truth. You're just treating this like a sick game. I'm just a woman who for the past 9 months has rebuffed your advances and for some reason you've made it your goal to bed me."

"Please, don't leave angry. I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

" _IF_ you crossed a line?"

"I must have had too much wine,"

"Not that much. Now move out of the way so I can leave."

"No."

"What?" she snapped.

"No. Not until you promise to forgive me."

"No, you're going to let me leave regardless of what I do or say."

"I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"Too late," she hissed.

Trevor stood his ground and gave her a look that on the surface said he wanted to make amends, but in her gut she knew it was disingenuous. The rest of his body was rigid and unyielding, indicating he was not truly contrite and that he still saw this as part of the "game."

Deciding upon another tactic to remove herself from the situation, Uhura softened her look and gave him a smile that was just as spurious as his expression. Thinking his self-aggrandized charm was finally working to his advantage, he lowered his arms that had previously been spread across the width of the doorway.

"Have I ever told you that I'm really good friends with a Vulcan?"

Confidently shoving his hands in his pockets, he shrugged his shoulder and shot her a confused look.

"What's significant about that?" he sneered.

"He taught me this," she said as she applied the Vulcan nerve pinch.

Trevor's limp body unceremoniously crashed to the ground and she moved him far enough away from the front door that she was free to exit.

* * *

The twenty minutes it took Uhura to walk back to her flat was not enough to dampen her smoldering anger. She threw her keys onto the table in the entry hallway and removed her shoes as she advanced towards her bedroom. She immediately checked her PADD to see if Kirk had left a message and she was once again frustrated that none awaited her reply.

She decided to call Scotty instead to see if he could shed any light on what had Kirk so preoccupied that he hadn't reached out to her in what had exceeded 24 hours. It didn't take long to reach her best friend, but as soon as she heard his voice, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Oh, hey Ny," he tentatively greeted.

Direct and to the point, Uhura asked, "Scotty, what's wrong?"

He sighed deeply before expounding on the events of the last 12 hours. "It's not good, but I need you to promise that ye won't panic."

"I'm out of promises for today, Scotty. Just tell me what's going on," she said as her words struggled to get past the lump growing in her throat.

"Jim is in surgery, he has been for a few hours now."

The Scotsman allowed that piece of news to sink in before continuing.

"I won't sugar coat this. It's really bad, lassie."

Although she spoke no words, Uhura's silence spoke volumes. For a split second she felt completely detached from her body and she involuntarily and fortuitously crashed down onto the edge of her bed.

Through ragged breaths, she finally made her request. "Scotty, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to beam me up to The Enterprise. I know Oxford is out of range from your current location, but send me the nearest coordinates and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Sending them to you now."

* * *

As soon as Uhura materialized on the transporter pad, she bolted out the door and ran to the nearest Turbo lift that would lead her to the Med Bay. Scotty ran behind her, picking up the duffel bag that she absentmindedly allowed to drop to the ground. By the time he had reached the lift, the door was shutting and he did not impede her progress. He decided to take her things to her quarters and catch up with her a little later.

She paced nervously in the lift as it hummed along its path, cursing the amount of time it was taking to reach her destination. She had no more detail than the few words Scotty shared with her when he had broken the news of Kirk's condition because she didn't want to waste once second in getting back to the ship.

The doors finally opened and she shot out into the hall like a bullet, turning the corner and making her way into McCoy's office. Without saying a word, she ensnared the doctor in a vice-like embrace and sobbed uncontrollably. He held on to her tightly, stroking her back in hopes of producing a modicum of calm.

"Where is he, Leonard. I need to see him."

"I know. I know. But catch your breath first. And sit down so I can tell you what's going on."

She shook her head in compliance and sat in the chair opposite his desk. McCoy took his seat and pulled up Kirk's vitals on the PADD that was constantly monitoring his condition. He looked at the numbers with knitted brow, comparing test results that had been newly added to his best friend's ever-growing medical chart. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair, dragging the palm of his hand down his face.

"It looks like we can upgrade his condition to stable. Based on his vitals and the latest test results, he's improving. He was in surgery for quite a while. He lost a lot of blood and he sustained some trauma to the brain. His, um … heart stopped a couple of times during surgery, but he pulled through."

"What happened?" Uhura inquired through a steady flow of tears.

"We came across an uncharted planet a couple of days ago. Did a scan of the surface and determined it was uninhabited. Jim went down with the landing party and they came across a band of outlaws who were hiding below the surface. Needless to say, they were just as surprised to see our crew as we were to see them. Anyway, they assumed that our folks were there to take them in for their crimes. There were hundreds of them from all different planets in the galaxy, most not even part of The Federation. It was a smaller scouting party that attacked them, but they were still outnumbered. When they realized Jim was the captain, he took the brunt of the attack."

"Why wasn't the team beamed back on board before it got that bad?"

"The terrain is very rocky. They took a shuttle to the surface because we knew communications and transporting would be challenging. But we weren't expecting anyone to be down there. Our men and women fought tooth and nail to get Jim back onto the shuttle as soon as they could."

Uhura stood to exit the office to go in search of her captain and soul mate, but was halted by McCoy seizing her hand.

"Nyota, prepare yourself. He's recovering, but he's still in bad shape. The cellular growth accelerator is helping a lot, but there's still a lot of bruising and swelling. And he's still in a coma."

"A coma?!" She exclaimed.

"It's medically induced. We should be able to wake him in the next day or so."

McCoy moved to the lieutenant's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and allowed for another round of tears to be released.

The doctor soothingly advised, "Jim is going to be ok. He'll get through this."

Uhura tersely shook her head and steeled her nerves before making her way to Kirk's bedside. The two crewmates made their way to the private area where the ship's captain lay motionless, and upon seeing his physical state, she realized McCoy had not exaggerated his current condition.

The complexion on Kirk's face was darkened by the excessive bruising. The accelerator no doubt was working as the contusions were already turning into the sickening yellow shade that indicated healing. His face was still puffy, rendering his features nearly unrecognizable. His normally lush mane of hair was limp and caked in patches of dried blood.

Uhura dropped her eyes down to his chest and waited until she observed its steady rise and fall before taking another breath of her own.

"Leonard."

"Yeah?"

"I want to stay in here with Jim until he wakes up."

"I'll make it happen."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Uhura lifted her tiny frame off of the small cot that McCoy had brought into Kirk's room. She pushed away any thought of complaining about the stiffness in her joints from enduring less than ideal accommodations through the night, especially given her captain's physical state. She advanced slowly to his bedside, not expecting to see him awake and alert, but that did not diminish her desire that it be so.

The beleaguered lieutenant ached to climb next to her lover and caress his mending, yet still fragile, body. She had to settle for bending down and planting a delicate kiss on his parched lips. Gently seizing his languid hand into her own, she took notice of the scrapes on this knuckles that indicated he fought back valiantly, as he always did in such situations. Her spirits were buoyed by the fact that the swelling on his face had noticeably lessened from the prior evening. She heard approaching footsteps but did not turn, expecting it to be McCoy, but it was not.

"I heard you were back on the ship," Christine Chapel greeted.

Uhura turned to see the nurse coming toward her with open arms, ready to supply a much needed embrace of comfort.

"Good to see you," the nurse whispered into her ear. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. I'll be better as soon as he wakes up. But I think my shattered nerves are finally coming under control."

"Well, just be sure to take care of yourself. We don't want to have to admit you as well," Chapel admonished. She looked over at Kirk, shook her head in disbelief and said, "That man is the toughest person I know. Before we induced his coma, he was going in and out of consciousness, but he kept calling out your name and Kara's name." Looking into Uhura's eyes, she commented, "He's lucky to have you."

"I can't lose him, Christine. I can't imagine him not being here."

"You don't have to. He's getting better by the minute. He's responding well to treatment," she assured her friend.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," Uhura said as she tilted her head back and gazed at the ceiling.

"I came in here to find out if there's anything _you_ need."

"Not right now. I'm going to head to my quarters to take a quick shower and to give his mom and Tam an update on his condition."

"Ok, but I'm here if you need anything. Just holler."

* * *

Upon reaching her quarters, Uhura had tearful exchanges with Winona and Tam regarding all she knew concerning Kirk's medical crisis. The sound of Kara's voice in the background was gut wrenching as she tried to quell the thought of a daughter losing her father. She and Tam agreed that Kara seeing them both in tears was not optimal, so the tot was left to be preoccupied by her favorite toys in her playpen.

Winona did as best she could to keep it together through her conversation with Uhura, but sobs soon broke through. She was all too familiar with the dangers of space exploration and knew that without keeping her emotions in check to some extent over the years, she would have died of stress long ago. But the concern in Uhura's voice told her that they had once again came dangerously close to losing her son to death a second time.

Uhura feverishly removed the dirt and grime off of her body, foregoing the opportunity to allow the sultry water that flowed from the showerhead to work out the kinks in her tired muscles. She pulled her soaking wet hair back into a bun and jogged out of her quarters to make her way to Kirk's cabin. Once there she retrieved his personal PADD from his bedside and quickly made her way to the front door. The small stuffed lamb, left behind after Kara's time on the ship, caught her eye just before she rounded the corner. Stopping suddenly in her tracks, she picked up the toy and exited the quarters forthwith.

Nothing broke her stride as she made her way back to Kirk's side. Walking into his room, she spotted a tray of food with a note from Christine that said, "Because I knew you weren't going to take time to eat."

The lieutenant smiled and crashed down into "her" chair that had been transplanted from Kirk's quarters to the Med Bay at McCoy's instructions. She expulsed a loud sigh and ran the palms of her hands along the damp strands of hair at the crown of her head. She transferred the tray of food from the table to her lap and speared a healthy portion of pasta salad into her mouth. Several times she had to remind herself to slow the pace of her eating so she wouldn't choke on her food.

Once finished, she took Kirk's PADD into her hands and pulled up a folder containing several video files of the time they had spent with Kara on their last shore leave in the Bay Area. She set the volume high so the sounds of their happy little family could reach the captain's ears, despite his state of unconsciousness. She then placed the tiny stuffed animal next to his hand so the wooly fur was touching his skin. She settled in to view the current video of Kirk and Kara feeding ducks at Golden Gate Park. She remembered that day vividly and couldn't help but smile widely at the images that reflected back at her from the small screen. It was the first genuine smile that had spread across her face since she'd learned of Kirk's condition.

"There you are," a thick Scottish accent called out to her. "Of course, where else would ye be?"

Standing to her feet, Uhura's body crashed into Scotty's as they caught one another in a tight embrace.

"Everything's going to be ok," he reassured her.

"Thank you … for everything. For being straight with me about Jim. For getting me on the ship as quickly as you did."

"For picking up after you in the transporter room," he joked in hopes of interjecting some much needed, tension dissolving levity.

"Yes, for that too," she chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, hey—no need to apologize, lassie. I understand you needed to get to his side as soon as you could."

Looking over at his captain, Scotty commented, "My God, he's looking so much better than when he first got here."

"It's a vast improvement even since I've been here," Uhura noted.

"Still in a coma though?"

"Leonard's hoping that won't last much longer. They've stopped pumping the drugs that are keeping him in a coma, but they still need to work their way through his system. Now it's just a waiting game to see when he'll wake up. His scans show that the swelling on his brain is nearly gone and there shouldn't be any permanent damage."

"That's great news!" he exclaimed. "Well, I better get back to my post. Promise you'll let me know as soon as he wakes up."

"I promise."

* * *

12 HOURS LATER

Uhura remained diligently at her post next to Kirk's bedside; getting as much work done as she possibly could, given the circumstance. Diana did not hesitate to agree to Uhura's sudden departure, but she was also anxious to know when her friend and colleague would return. It was a timeline to which the lieutenant was unable to commit. Until she was comfortable that Kirk was completely out of the woods, she could not think or plan beyond the moment in which she found herself.

True to her word, Christine regularly checked in on Uhura and brought her sustenance to ensure the officer's strength was maintained. During her last visit, the nurse brought Uhura a large basin of warm water at her request. It was time for the dried blood and stale sweat that caked his locks to be washed away, particularly since his features were once again becoming familiar.

Uhura drenched the plush hand towel and wrung the excess at Kirk's hairline. She repeated the move several times until his sandy mane was darkened as a result of the saturation. She worked her fingers through his hair until it was once again pliable and used the towel to scrape away the offending fluids that had long since coagulated. Uhura then turned her attention to his hands. The lacerations and contusions had healed, but her instinct was still to treat their cleansing as delicately as she could.

Within a few moments of completing her ministrations—eyes still laser focused on his hand—Uhura was rewarded with a weakened grasp at her fingers. Only partially convinced she wasn't giving in to a delusion, she hesitated before moving her gaze to his face. When she had mustered enough courage to do so, she slowly tilted her head and was not disappointed when she saw Kirk's eyes struggling to adjust to the light.

Uhura expelled a sigh of relief that caused a much-needed calm to permeate her entire body. Tensed muscles began to relax while the sharp pain behind her eyes dissipated, and the act of breathing itself no longer felt like a chore. She moved to the head of the bed and rested her forearm above his pillow. Leaning over, she positioned her face in front of his, providing a suitable subject on which he could focus. She observed as his eyes, fraught with confusion, slowly transformed to calm familiarity once he recognized the beautiful smile staring back at him.

"Am I dreaming?" he hoarsely inquired through parched vocal chords.

"No," Uhura simply stated as she stroked the strands of his freshly rinsed hair.

"I must be because you aren't supposed to be here."

"And you're not supposed to be in the Med Bay. I thought you were going to stay out of trouble while I was away," she cooed.

"Trouble has a way of finding me," Kirk softly retorted.

She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before declaring, "I'm going to let Leonard know you're awake."

"I already know," the doctor announced as he walked through the door. "I noticed his increased brain activity on the monitor in my office. Figured our sleeping beauty was finally waking up. How are you feelin' buddy?"

"My guess is about as bad as I must look."

"Well, since I know how you looked when you first got here, consider yourself lucky," McCoy distractedly stated as he performed a quick scan. The smile on his face let Uhura know that he was pleased with what the readings indicated.

"You're healing even quicker than I anticipated. The accelerator did wonders. Do you think you can sit up?"

"I think so," Kirk replied.

Through clenched teeth and a cringed expression, the captain lifted his torso and swung his feet until he sat erect on the side of the bed. He reached out for Uhura's hand and she gladly intertwined her fingers with his. His grip, this time, was much stronger than just a few moments earlier.

"I need to take a shower so I can give you a proper welcome," he pronounced to Uhura with a sly grin.

"Slow down, Casanova," McCoy adjured. "You can make your way to the showers in a little while, but you'll be staying here for a least a few more days. And I don't allow conjugal visits in my Med Bay."

* * *

With the vast improvement in Kirk's condition, McCoy ordered the removal of all the extraneous furniture is the captain's room and insisted that Uhura sleep in a proper bed that evening. The command was given entirely for her benefit since her presence obviously posed no ill effect on her companion's recovery. She hesitantly acceded to the Chief Medical Officer's demand, but could not argue with the results when she woke feeling more refreshed that she had in days.

Quick videoconferences were held with Winona and Tam to convey that Kirk was fully on the mend. Both conversations were recorded so he could view their greetings, get-well wishes, and admonitions to be more careful in the future. Kara's saccharine-sweet message was particularly heartwarming and she knew the captain would absolutely melt at hearing the melody in her tiny voice as she expressed her love for her daddy.

Less pleasant was the overdue conversation she had with Diana. Uhura had been avoiding speaking with her live since she didn't have a chance to relay what happened during the dinner at Trevor's home. She was also no closer to landing on a timeline for when she would return to Oxford, and had been purposely avoiding the thought while Kirk was suspended in a catatonic state.

"Ny! Thank, God … I was worried sick about you and Jim," Diana exclaimed as she received Uhura's incoming transmission. "How is he doing?"

"Much, much better. He should be back to normal in a few days."

"That's great news. Hopefully that means you'll return shortly," Diana stated with an inquisitive lilt in her voice.

"Um … I should have an answer for you by tomorrow."

With a look of relief on her face, Diana sat back in her chair and allowed her hunched shoulders to relax. She continued, "I'm glad to hear that. After Trevor's boneheaded move, part of me wondered if you would return at all."

Shocked by the revelation that Diana had been given at least some version of what had occurred, she asked, "He told you what happened?"

"Yes. Well, not willingly at first, but I know him all too well and he's an awful liar. Turns out I wrapped up my meeting shortly after getting off the phone with him. So I headed back right away, hoping I might catch the end of the dinner so I could bring you guys up to speed. I got to his place and when no one answered, I looked through the side window and saw him on the floor in the foyer. The door was unlocked so I was able to get in. I was just about to call for help when he came to. He gave some weak excuse about him fainting and was really evasive when I asked where you were."

"The Vulcan nerve pinch was the least damaging thing I could have done to him. I wanted to put my martial arts skills to work, but thought better of it."

"Ny, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I can tell you he is officially on notice. Did you feel at all threatened by him?"

"By Trevor?" Uhura chuckled involuntarily and pronounced, "He was just being an irritating jerk, but I never thought he would do anything to harm me. His problem is he's a spoiled brat who hasn't learned that sometimes people are going to tell him, 'no.'"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"So what was your good news from your meeting?"

Diana perked up and announced, "I got additional funding. I can move to the second phase of my research."

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations, Di."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Ny."

* * *

Uhura walked into Kirk's room and was met with her captain grinning from ear to ear as he reviewed the home videos of their shore leave in Sausalito. His expression did not change as he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

"How is the Med Bay's sexiest patient doing this morning," Uhura purred.

"Ready to get out of here," Kirk lamented. Waving his PADD in the air, he said, "Thank you for bringing this from my quarters."

Walking over to the bed, she lifted her own PADD and advised, "I've got some new messages for you. You might want to have some tissues handy when you watch Kara's."

The captain swiftly lifted himself up and sat on the side of the bed. Uhura advanced until she stood directly in front of him and draped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She's every bit as lovable and adorable as her daddy," she delivered in a coquettish tone before nibbling on his lower lip.

Kirk arms clenched her tiny waist as he pulled her into his chest. She played with the dirty blonde locks that had undergone a rapid growth spurt due to his treatment with the cellular accelerator. The hair on his face was bushier than she'd ever seen on him and the amorous lieutenant was roused by the generous distribution of gray. She gently tugged at his whiskers which elicited a muffled growl to roll from his chest.

"You look like an old-timey lumberjack," she jested.

"Really? Bones told me I looked like an old-timey hippie."

The two of them giggled before entangling their lips in a passionate kiss. Uhura reveled in the sensation, making note of how the softness of his lips had returned, even if counterbalanced by the prickly beard that exhilaratingly grazed her skin.

"Thank you," Kirk said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"For what?"

"For being here. Bones said you stayed by my side from the moment you got here."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else," she said grasping his face within her hands.

"I appreciate everything you did to get here. I'm thankful I got another chance to tell you how much I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me too," he winked before snaking his hands underneath her blouse.

The rough texture of his palms against the smooth skin of her lower back shot a titillating wave of excitement throughout her body. She shivered uncontrollably at his touch, causing both to supply the other with a satiated grin.

"You better believe I do," she said as she pecked at the side of his neck.

"How soon before you return to Oxford?" he queried as he kneaded the muscles in her lower back.

Continuing her assault on his jugular, she distractedly replied, "I'm not."

His hands ceased movement as he processed her response. His silence spoke volumes and Uhura was met with a cold stare.

"What?" he angled for clarification.

"I'm not going back to Oxford. I decided this morning, that I'm staying here."

Kirk's jaw tensed. He stood to his feet as he bellowed, "Bones! Bones!"

Seconds later, his best friend was jogging into the room to ascertain the reason behind his friend desperate cry.

"Jim, what is it?"

"Get Nyota off of this ship. Right now!"

Confounded by her lover's response, Uhura shook her head in disbelief and asked, "Jim, settle down. Why are you upset?"

"You are not staying here."

"Excuse me? When did you become my father?"

"I'm saying this as your captain. You're going back to Oxford."

"Jim, I belong here."

"Not for the next couple of months, you don't"

"Whoa, whoa … let me get caught up here," McCoy interrupted. "So you want to stay but Jim wants you to go."

"Apparently," she confirmed with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"So the two of you fight when you want to leave and you fight when you want to stay."

Kirk shot his friend a steely glare that said, 'don't go there.'

"Look, as soon as you two figure out exactly what it is you want, call me. Until then, I've got other things to tend to."

A scowling McCoy exited the room, mumbling under his breath, "Like I have time to be a relationship counselor."

Uhura shut the door behind the doctor and turned to Kirk with fire in her eyes.

"Ok, what is the problem?"

"The problem is, you're not done with the study."

"Actually, I am. We've gathered all the data we need. We just need to write the article presenting our findings."

"Which _should_ include your participation, right?"

"Ideally, yes. But they can manage without me."

"They shouldn't have to. You committed to being a part of the entire process, Nyota."

"I know, but …"

"Besides, I don't want anyone on my crew who doesn't finish what they start."

"Jim, that's a low blow."

"No, Nyota, it's the truth. You are a leader on this ship. You set the example for hundreds of people. If we're going to ask them to see everything through to the end, we have to show them that we're willing to do the same."

Uhura sat on the side of the bed where Kirk soon joined her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her head fell to his.

Kirk's tone soon transformed so that he was no longer addressing her as a superior officer, but as her partner.

"Above all else, you need to finish for you. If you leave now, would you still receive your doctorate?"

"No. There's still work to be done on that front."

"So tell me why you _really_ want to stay here when you're so close to finishing?"

"Jim, if you would have … if I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, I don't know what I would have done."

Saying the words out loud for the first time produced a deluge of angst-filled tears that she hadn't realized were being kept in store. Her arms clung fiercely around his neck as he held her tightly in an effort to keep her body wrenching sobs in check.

"Shh," he said stroking her hair. He gave her the time she needed to work through the fear and anxiety that his latest brush with death had dredged up in her psyche.

As she settled, he lovingly wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks and said, "I'm not going to pretend that this won't ever happen again, because we both know that's a promise I can't keep. But I am so lucky to be doing this with you by my side."

"I miss this crazy life every day," she chortled.

When she continued to laugh without elucidation, Kirk queried, "What's so funny?"

"Right before I left Oxford I ripped into Trevor telling him how our relationship doesn't drive my professional choices. Guess I'm eating those words now."

"Don't worry about it," he said gently sweeping hair away from her face and kissing her forehead. "I would do the same. The good thing about being with the right person is you keep each from making unwise decisions—you keep each other honest."

"So you _do_ plan on making an honest woman out of me," she jested.

"Eh, I'm seriously considering it," he replied with his signature half-cocked grin.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Uhura was on her way back to Oxford, surprisingly energized by her time on The Enterprise in spite the emotional roller coaster she endured for the better part of a week. During her unplanned visit, they brought one another up to speed on the latest and greatest developments that had occurred in both of their worlds. Uhura also conveyed what had happened during her ill-fated dinner with Trevor. His response to the event underscored what made their pairing so special—although understandably irked by Trevor's actions; Kirk did not hesitate to express his pride in Uhura's ability to take care of herself. Retribution on his part was not necessary since she had successfully diffused the situation on the spot. She and Kirk could see the light at the end of the tunnel and the next time both had spent the night in their own beds, they slept like babies.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The car ride to Starfleet's London headquarters felt like an out-of-body experience for Uhura. One year, two weeks and three days after arriving in The Old Smoke before making the short trek to Oxford, she was finally returning home.

"I know I've asked a thousand times before, and it seems silly to ask you this now while I'm taking you to Starfleet headquarters, but there's nothing I can say to convince you to stay?"

The wide smile that spread across Uhura's face gave Diana the answer she needed. The lieutenant looked over to her friend and confirmed, "You're right. It does seem silly."

"Hey, I gotta try," Diana chuckled. Taking note of Uhura's high spirits, she commented, "I have never seen you look so happy. You're beaming."

"I'm excited. This is the longest I've been away from Starfleet."

"I know it was tough for you. I wish being back on earth could have felt more like a homecoming than it did. I tried my best."

"Oh, Diana," Uhura said with a conciliatory plea. "This was such a great experience and I have you to thank for that. I am so grateful for the opportunity. If I had it to do all over again, I would. "

The two women clutched their hands together in a gesture of solidarity, both having the deepest respect for the other's chosen professional path.

"Truth be told," Uhura continued, "going through this was the best thing that could have happened for my relationship with Jim."

"How so?"

"This is the longest time I've been away from him too. We've never had to endure such a long separation, so knowing we came through this with our relationship intact is satisfying."

"You guys made it," Diana declared.

"Yeah, we did," Uhura triumphantly concurred.

* * *

The captain of The Enterprise paced nervously behind Scotty as he sat at the controls in the transporter room. His arms were crossed at his broad chest and he intermittently lifted his hand to his mouth to nibble at its already dwindled thumbnail.

"How much longer, Scotty? Shouldn't she have been here by now?"

"No, but it should be any minute now. Still waiting for the techs to arrive at the transporter station."

"Why weren't they waiting for her when she got there?"

"Because these remote stations don't have full-time staff, sir. The techs have other things to manage, and if it's a station that doesn't have a lot of activity, then there can be a wait."

The Scotsman was thankful that Uhura's travel time was being greatly reduced on her return through a couple of transports versus multiple shuttle trips. He was positive his captain would not have been able to bear knowing for the better part of 24 hours that the love of his life was making her way back to his side. Having convinced Starfleet that its absentee Communications Officer was needed back on the ship as soon as possible, Kirk only had to endure a wait of a couple of hours. The last 20 minutes had been the most trying by far.

"Roger that," Scotty said in response to the information being transmitted in his earpiece. "Sir, she is in position and ready to be beamed up."

As soon as the words escaped from Scotty's mouth, the bright glow of a familiar form materializing on the circular pad greeted the captain, the Chief Engineer, and the transporter tech awaiting her arrival. Uhura had to fight every urge to sprint off of the pad into Kirk's arms as soon as she caught sight of him through the milky haze. Doing so before her molecular structure was completely reconstituted would have been, to say the least, disastrous.

Scotty gave the all clear and without hesitation, the lieutenant bolted off of the pad and leapt into the waiting arms of her pining paramour. Squealing like a schoolgirl, she wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist and removed the charcoal gray cap of her dress uniform and placed it askew atop Kirk's head. Without saying a word, she seized his lips in a long overdue, passionate kiss.

Scotty turned to his engineering companion and thumbed in the direction of the door indicating they should step out into the hallway to give the reunited lovebirds a bit of privacy.

"Um, please try to remember you're in the transporter room, okay?" the officer pleaded with his friends.

The two gave no indication that they heard a word he said, and Scotty responded with a mildly exasperated, "Alrighty then."

Kirk's insatiable appetite for the sweet taste of Uhura's lips was nowhere near satisfied, but reason conquered desire as he pulled away to ask, "Your place or mine?"

* * *

Uhura had set foot on every continent of planet earth and traveled to myriad galaxies, but she had yet to discover anything more soothing than the sound of Kirk's beating heart. With her ear resting upon his chest, it was the final piece of evidence that convinced her she was not dreaming. She was finally home.

Up to that point, they had not exchanged a lot of words, instead opting for actions to convey their sentiments. It wasn't that intimacy was a significant distraction from verbal communication, but rather, they recognized that words were not an adequate expression of the fathomless love, admiration, and esteem they held for one another.

"I am so proud of you," the captain whispered.

Uhura shyly buried her face into his chest and let out a contented sigh. She looked up to meet his glance and gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Oh, and I have a message for you. Starfleet sent this to me yesterday."

Kirk picked up the PADD from the night stand and retrieved the missive from his inbox. He handed the device to the lieutenant and she scanned the screen as he continued, "You'll be receiving a special commendation for your work on the study."

"For my, 'significant contribution to the field of linguistics and advancing the mission and core values of The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet,'" she read verbatim.

Uhura sat upright in the bed and re-read the message to allow the words to sink in. She looked down at Kirk, who remained prostrate on the mattress, and could only muster a surprised grin.

"I know," he supplied with arched brows and nodding approval. "Some very important people have had your name on their lips for a while. Just don't forget me on your way to the top," he jested, stroking her thigh.

Reclining her body atop his, she swooped her cascading locks to one side and proffered, "I would forget my own name before I forget you."

"Between your commendation and the fact that we'll soon be calling you Dr. Uhura, we have a lot to celebrate. And I have just the thing," he announced as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Oh, do you?" she purred.

"Mm hmm," he answered. "I came out of my run in at the _Dark Side of Io_ with a bottle of Krug. Chekov made sure it wasn't left behind. Give me a sec … I'll be right back."

Kirk made his way to the kitchen area and Uhura soon heard the unmistakable sound of a bottle being twirled in a bucket of ice. The sight of the captain's mustard tunic draped over the back of the sitting chair in the corner of the room caught her eye. She got out of the bed and pulled the piece of clothing over her head, but not before taking a long whiff of Kirk's scent that had permeated its fibers.

She made her way to the bathroom for a bio break and to bring her tresses under control. In the middle of washing her hands, she heard a loud crash coming from the living area.

"What the …?!" Kirk's disembodied voice exclaimed. "Uhura get in here! There's a spider!"

"A what?" she yelled back.

"A spider!"

Rinsing off the soap suds from her hands, she retorted, "Jim, that's ridiculous."

"Just hurry up," he said with a panicked voice.

Wiping her hands dry, she finally made her way out of the bedroom to see him in the kitchenette staring intently at the living area.

"We're in space, how could you have seen a spider?"

"Maybe it hitched a ride in your luggage. I don't know!"

"You really need to get over this unhealthy fear of spiders. I swear, you can take on a squadron of Klingons, but you get squeamish at seeing a little arachnid."

"In their defense, Klingons don't have eight friggin' legs, Ny!" Kirk snidely shot back.

"Did you at least see where it went?"

He frantically wagged his finger in the direction of the seating area and said, "I saw it go under the chair."

Moving slowly towards the piece of furniture, Uhura shook her head and said, "It's a good thing I love you so much." She slid to her knees and bent down as she continued, "If this little secret of yours ever got out, you'd be the laughing stock of …"

Her words were cut short by a sight that left her just as shocked as Kirk, but for a completely different reason.

"Do you see it?" he asked with every bit of fear having left his tone.

Uhura covered her mouth and looked back at Kirk who was making his way to her side, flashing a mischievous grin. He occupied the space next to her and looked under the chair.

"Yeah, you found it," he confirmed.

Nestled underneath the chair was a brushed metal box, opened to reveal the sparkling bauble inside.

"Huh, you were right. It wasn't a spider after all."

Still gob smacked, Uhura alternated her gaze between Kirk and the impressive stone resting underneath "her" chair. The captain seized the box in his hand and looked down at the token that was nowhere near being a sufficient indication of how much he loved his favorite lieutenant. Then again, even the Hope Diamond would have fallen woefully short. He removed the ring from its box and held it up to Uhura for closer inspection, gently twirling it between his fingers, allowing the light to dance across the gem's many facets.

Kirk shifted his position until he was sitting flat on the floor. He placed his free hand on Uhura's back and gently beckoned her to move closer by seductively whispering, "Come here."

The look of awe no less diminished from her gaze and with hand covering her mouth, she responded by straddling his lap.

"I think the time is right," he lovingly declared as he rested his forehead against hers. "The thought of living out my days without you just seems insane. So what do you say? Nyota Uhura, will you marry me?"

Her initial reaction was a soft nod of the head which eventually gave way to a verbal and emphatic ratification of his proposal.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she exclaimed as the force of her body crashing into his, leveled him to the ground.

Uhura entrapped his full lips with her eager mouth and entangled his locks within her long fingers. Her moans increased in direct proportion to their intensified osculation.

"Hold on a second," he chuckled. "It isn't official until I actually slide this baby on your finger."

"Slide away," Uhura beamed as she presented her hand to Kirk.

As promised, he placed the symbol of their engagement on her awaiting digit and stared up at her face as she fully took in the beauty of the impressive piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she gushed as she remained focused on the shimmering solitaire. "It's absolutely perfect."

She shifted her attention to his doting gaze, stroked the side of his face and continued, "But it's perfect because of you—and what it represents. Because at some point you thought to yourself that our relationship is worthy of … ' _forever_.'"

"I was going to do this a year ago," he declared. "You know that, right?"

"I had my suspicions," she said lowering her head to his chest.

"At Lopez's wedding, all I could think was that it should have been us standing there making those vows. I was going to propose that night."

"But then Diana's offer came through."

"Mm hmm. But you are _more_ than worth the wait, Nyota," he stated with tenderness saturating every syllable. "You always have been." Lifting their bodies until they were once again in an upright position, he concluded, "And you always will be."

Uhura took his face into her hands and both became misty as each recalled their storied history. There were so many opportunities where past events could have steered them in directions leading them further apart rather than closer together. Two serious brushes with death notwithstanding, fortune had smiled on their pairing.

"Thank you for hanging around long enough for me to work through my issues," he sweetly smiled.

"You were worth the wait, too," she said playfully flicking his nose.

"I trust you with my life, Nyota. But this past year proved what I was starting to realize right before you left."

"What's that?" she inquired.

"That I can trust you with my love."

Kirk's words were no small proclamation. Uhura was well versed in his past and knew the mountain of trust issues he had conquered in order to get to the place where he was willing enter into a lifetime commitment.

The lieutenant stood to her feet and reached out her hand, beckoning her captain, her friend, and her lover to join her. He stood to attention at her silent command. Uhura pressed her body firmly against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked the back of Kirk's head as he captured her waist and lowered his face into the crook of her neck. Both softly wept tears of joy; immensely grateful for not only finding one another, but allowing themselves to conquer the fears and reservations that presented themselves during most relationships.

* * *

Uhura was pleasantly awakened the next morning by the steady hum of running water and as well as a melodious tune being produced by Kirk. She lazily slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom where she found him at the sink shaving. Her movement through the doorway was caught in the mirror's reflection, drawing his attention to her lovely form.

Kirk took note of the faded minor league baseball t-shirt that swallowed up her tiny frame. He wasn't quite sure why he held on to the article of clothing even after he was cut from the team. Perhaps subconsciously he used it as a source of motivation; a reminder of the pain of failure. At the time of his dismissal, he was convinced it was solely due to off-the-field behavior that had posed its share of challenges for the team. As he grew older, he was able to admit to himself that his physical prowess on the field simply wasn't up to par, and his side gig as a mechanic would more than likely become his life's work. Being kicked off the team, no matter how justified, had been contemporaneous with his separation from Tam, making that period in his life one of the most excruciating he'd experienced.

What stood with the captain in that tiny bathroom was not simply a beautiful woman in a worn out, ill-fitting garment. What stood with him was an absolute revelation; hidden within his greatest failure was his greatest triumph. Both Starfleet and Uhura's entry into his life could not have been timelier, and he couldn't restrain his mouth from breaking into a wistful grin.

Maintaining eye contact with one another via the mirror, Uhura commented, "Penny for your thoughts."

Holding the razor under the hot stream of water and shaking off the excess, he pointed to the shirt and replied, "Thanking my lucky stars that I wasn't good enough to make the big leagues."

Uhura advanced towards Kirk and coquettishly asked, "Why is that?"

Just as she pressed her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, he answered with a deep rumble, "Because we would have never had this moment."

Uhura lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss at the base of his neck. She followed it up with several pecks that she placed along the course of his spine.

"Umm," Kirk growled in response.

His primal vocalization caused Uhura's stomach to leap into her throat. "Why can't I get enough of you?" she opined; the tenor of her voice wrought with longing.

"Luckily, we have the rest of our lives for you to try to figure that out. And while have today off, I have to be on the bridge in 10 minutes," Kirk inserted, quickly snapping them back to reality.

"Jim!" she exclaimed with feigned surprise. "Don't tell me you're becoming the responsible one in this relationship."

"Amazing how things can change," he winked. "Just call me Old Man Kirk."

"Aww … Tibby is all growed up," Uhura quipped in a child-like voice, as she snapped the waistband of his jogging pants.

* * *

Ever the workaholic, Uhura found herself going just a tad stir crazy not long after Kirk had left for his shift. They had agreed to wait until that evening to inform their friends and family on earth of their engagement. She had completed all of her unpacking in Kirk's quarters and went to her own cabin to pick up a few things to transfer to his. For the time being, she would retain her own living space as a matter of record, but for all intents and purposes, her home on the ship would be wherever The Enterprise's captain laid his head.

Uhura was wired and decided to go for a long walk throughout the ship to help expend her overabundance of energy. She eventually made her way to the Engineering section since she had not had a chance to properly greet Scotty (or anyone else for that matter) since returning to the ship.

"Hello, my lovely," she hailed her best friend.

Swiveling his body away from the console of pulsating lights and intermittent chirps, Scotty smiled broadly at the sight of the long-absent lieutenant.

"Ah, lassie!" he bellowed as he kissed her cheek and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"It is _soooo_ good to be home, Scotty."

Finally depositing her back to the floor, he needled, "Glad to see you've finally come up for air."

Scotty initially mistook Uhura's school-girl giggle as a response to his ribbing. But when she continued to smile wildly at him, jogging in place like a nervous ball of energy ready to explode, he knew something else was going on.

"What? Do you have to go the little girl's room?"

Uhura squealed with excitement as she moved her hand from behind her back and lifted it up to Scotty so he could inspect the ring on her finger.

The engineer gave a quick glance at the bauble and momentarily looked nonplussed before doing a double take. Once his brain registered what the token represented, he and Uhura grasped one another's arms and jumped up and down in a circle, and he soon joined in with his own excited shrieks.

After a few seconds, he asked without ceasing his movement, "Why am I jumping up and down and screaming like a sorority sister?"

"Because you love me like a sister and you're super happy for me."

"Yeah, ok. That works for me," he nodded in glee.

They continued to bounce up and down like a couple of kids on pogo sticks until Keenser made his way into the room to see what all the commotion was about, thus dampening their hyperactivity. The diminutive officer looked up at the two in silence, shifting his gaze between his shipmates.

"Don't give me that look," Scotty chided. "Ny just got engaged to your captain, so I see no need to defend the sight you just witnessed."

Keenser walked over to Uhura, grabbed her hand and kissed it before he replied in his signature gruff tone, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Keenser," Uhura beamed.

The officer left the room to return to his duties and the lieutenant noted, "Wow, I've never seen him that cheery before."

To the untrained eye and ear, Keenser's response would have seemed dry, but Uhura and Scotty could tell he was truly happy for her.

"Aye. Wee man is practically over the moon."

"You busy tonight?" Uhura asked Scotty.

"Nope. What's the plan?"

"We're officially re-launching poker night. Captain's quarters at 9:00. A little later than usual, but Jim and I need time to spread the news to the folks that are planet side."

Scotty briskly rubbed his palms together and boasted, "Aye, now yer talkin'. Lassie, get ready to …"

"Win all of your money like I usually do?"

Resigned to the veracity of her statement given her past performance, Scotty was void of a snappy comeback. He instead picked up his PADD and made a hasty retreat from the room.

"See you tonight, love!" Uhura yelled after him.

' _ACH!,_ ' was all she heard from a distance.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Two months after resuming her duties on The Enterprise and becoming betrothed to her captain, Uhura was in her apartment at Starfleet headquarters, preparing for the ceremony where she would receive her commendation. It had been some time since she'd spent any time in the tiny domicile since she and her crewmates had embarked on their current five-year mission. A mission that soon would be coming to an end.

Uhura stood at the vanity in the cramped bathroom and started intently into the mirror, applying the last touches of makeup. The sounds of whatever athletic competition Kirk was watching streamed throughout her quarters. Judging by his disgusted reactions, she reckoned his team would not find themselves on the winning side of their contest.

"You ok in there?" Uhura inquired with an amused grin that she donned with another layer of blush pink gloss.

"I think I'll survive," Kirk chuckled.

"Have you started getting ready yet?"

Uhura could hear Kirk rustling in his overnight bag and then the sound of ambling footfalls headed in her direction. She was not surprised to see that his sturdy frame was still clad in a white t-shirt that fit pleasantly snug at his biceps and well-worn jeans that did wonders in showing off his assets.

Dropping her head to one side, she asked, "Really, Jim?"

"What? It takes me all of 15 minutes to get ready," he said as he planted a placating kiss on her cheek. Squeezing past her and lifting his hands above her head so his shaving kit wouldn't strike her temple, he murmured, "My God, this place is small. I've seen kitty condos bigger than this place."

"Very funny," she shot back.

"We could have stayed in Sausalito, and then your folks wouldn't have had to get a hotel room."

"I told you, I didn't want to risk getting stuck in traffic trying to get to Starfleet." Turning to face him and clutching her arms around his waist, her voice softened as she continued, "Besides, this is the only chance we'll get to have alone time over the next couple of weeks."

There was a lot the duo would pack in over the next two weeks of their shore leave. The first leg of their whirlwind tour was a stop at Starfleet Headquarters for the ceremony, followed by a layover in Oxford where she would officially receive her doctorate, and ending with an extended stay at the Uhura homestead in Kenya. She was particularly looking forward to this trip since it would be Kirk's first sojourn to her childhood home. The added bonus was the inclusion of Kara to their traveling party. For the next six months, their small, budding family would once again be together, in accordance with Kirk and Tam's split custody arrangement.

Kirk gently stroked Uhura's back, his hands effortlessly gliding across the silk fabric of her robe. He stared longingly into her warm eyes and part of him wished they didn't have someplace to be in less than an hour.

"You afraid you'll mess up my make up if you kiss me right now?"

"No, I'm afraid we'll still end up late to the ceremony if I kiss you right now."

"Good point," she acquiesced with a swift slap to his backside. "I'm done. The bathroom is all yours."

* * *

The commendation ceremony was more thrilling than Uhura had expected. Especially since Kirk successfully managed to conceal that he would be presenting the honor and pinning the prestigious medal to her uniform. It was a sweet surprise that added the proverbial "cherry on top" to their weekend and an exhilarating kickoff to their shore leave. Uhura was grateful that her Enterprise family remained at Starfleet headquarters after arriving on planet in order to attend the ceremony. None of them had any intention of missing their sister receive well-deserved recognition for such an accomplishment.

A small dinner party was planned at Kirk's home in Sausalito afterwards. However, Sulu and Chekov were unable to attend as they left immediately following the ceremony to begin their own shore leaves that would also be filled with multiple stops.

The caravan back to Kirk's home included his mother and all three Uhuras in his vehicle; McCoy, Tam and Kara immediately following; and Scotty bringing up the rear.

The event was a catered affair at Kirk's insistence. He knew his mother well enough to know she would have attempted to make all the preparations herself if he didn't intervene. The captain wanted to ensure that everyone had the chance to simply relax and enjoy one another's company.

The abundance of merriment produced by the gathering permeated every inch of the Kirk dwelling. It was the type of evening that he often fantasized about as a child. He would envision his father and mother hosting such get-togethers to celebrate holidays or special occasions at their family home in Iowa. Uhura had yet to take up residence in the Sausalito home, but it did not diminish the reality of what was being established that evening. They were stepping into the roles that his father and mother should have had the chance to fulfill—and doing so felt more gratifying to him than he could have ever imagined.

Dinner was long over and Kara had gone to bed for the evening, but the group remained at the table thoroughly engaged in conversation. Winona had met the elder Uhuras only briefly when their children had graduated from the Academy and also before they embarked on their current mission, but that night they were truly weaving a familial bond. The mothers of the betrothed were already wishing out loud about the upcoming wedding, even though the engaged couple didn't have the luxury of time to think about their impending nuptials themselves. However, neither Uhura nor Kirk had any desire to squash their mothers' indulgence.

Scotty, per usual, had provided more than his share of entertaining banter throughout the evening. What _was_ out of the ordinary was McCoy's ability and willingness to let the Scotsman's jabs roll off of his back. He had even rejoined some of his crewmate's verbal peccadillos with earnest chuckles.

"I think I have seen the good doctor's teeth more tonight than I have in all the years I've known him," Scotty said. Raising his glass to Tam and addressing her directly, he continued, "Thank you for softening him up, lassie."

Scotty was met with an arched eyebrow from McCoy which let him know he'd met his quota for ribbing—good natured or no. The engineer shot back with a playful wink that told his friend he understood.

Uhura rose from the table and asked Tam, "Can you come help me in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure," Tam replied.

Kirk attempted to rise from his seat as well and urged, "I can take care of whatever you need. This is your special day."

Uhura tapped his shoulder indicating he should remain and replied, "No, I've … got it. We won't be long." Supplying him with an appeasing peck on his lips, she assured, "Promise."

As the two women made their exit from the dining room, McCoy lifted the glass of bourbon to his lips and before taking a sip, offered, "I don't think you'd be much help with girl talk, Jim."

Once in the sanctity of the kitchen, Uhura began her cordial interrogation with a hushed, "So, things are going well with you and Len, yeah?"

McCoy hadn't been the only one made more pliant by a relationship that had progressed to one of exclusivity, but Tam still wasn't completely comfortable expressing her emotions to others. Nevertheless, Uhura had become the first, true friend she'd had since childhood. Early on, Kara and her visitation on The Enterprise had been the main driver of their communications. But as time passed, they would reach out to one another just to talk and to see how the other was getting along, even when the toddler was not with Kirk and Uhura.

Shyly looking away from her friend, Tam conceded, "Yeah, things are good."

"Oh, come on. Better than good. He's taking you to Princeton to meet Joanna. That is a big deal."

"I know. I'm trying not to think about it too much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Part of me is just really worried she won't like me. And the fact that I'm even worried about it lets me know just how serious things are with me and Len. I usually don't care what anybody thinks about me."

"Oh, really? Hadn't noticed," Uhura jested.

Tam's shot back with a confirming chuckle. Her expression grew more solemn as she continued, "Things getting serious with Len—with anybody—is new territory."

"And by _new_ you mean _scary_."

"Leave it to a linguist to cut through the crap."

"Can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Of course."

"Just go for it. You don't want to end up regretting only going into this half-way."

Allowing sufficient time for Uhura's words to sink in, Tam rested her hip against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I gotta admit, a lifetime of half-way hasn't been all that satisfying," Tam sighed, setting her gaze at the floor directly beneath her. "A couple of months ago, he told me he loved me for the first time."

"And?" Uhura asked with anticipation.

"I believed him. So much so, that I told him I loved him too."

The revelation caused Uhura to jump in place with a restrained, "Oh my God!" She captured her friend into a tight hug and said, "I'm so happy for you two."

"I just hope Joanna feels the same."

"Don't worry about Joanna. She's a good kid. Or should I say, young lady seeing how she's in college now. Anyway, she's had plenty of time to be used to her parents being apart. She seems to get along with her stepdad—don't see why she wouldn't get along with you."

"Thanks, Nyota. Len said the same, but it's nice to get confirmation from a more objective source."

Uhura gave the room a quick scan, causing Tam to ask, "What are you looking for?"

"Something that will explain why I needed your help in the kitchen."

She opened the refrigerator hoping for better results, but to no avail.

"The rest of the house doesn't look like a bachelor pad, but you look in the fridge and all doubt is removed," Uhura lamented.

"Doesn't help that James is rarely here," Tam offered.

"Good point."

Moments later, the two women returned to the room with the others distracted enough by their conversations that they didn't notice the small bottle of green olives that Uhura sheepishly placed on the crowded table, or the half stack of saltines that Tam neatly placed by its side.

The women thought they were home free until a tipsy Scotty blurted out, "You needed help with _that_?" A baritone chuckle rumbled from his chest as he noted, "That is foolin' nobody. It would have been better to just return empty handed."

"Be nice, Scotty," Winona Kirk mildly reprimanded with a sly grin.

"Yes, mum," the Scotsman respectfully replied, as he sat up a bit straighter in his seat.

As the mother of The Enterprise's skipper, Winona also fulfilled the role of honorable matriarch to those crew members who were part of leadership. Scotty took the correction from the elder Kirk as seriously as if his own mother were setting him straight that night.

"Good boy," Winona said with a mollifying wink.

"Mrs. Kirk, have you ever considered joining the crew of The Enterprise?" McCoy interjected in his signature drawl. Wagging his thumb toward Scotty, his friendly foil, he continued, "It would be nice to have someone on board to keep this one in line."

* * *

Drs. Sefu and Halisi Uhura swelled with pride for all that their third-born child and eldest daughter had accomplished. Both parents' influence in terms of work ethic, independence, and ambition was conspicuously realized in all their progeny had set their hands to. The Chief Communications Officer of The Enterprise was by no means an exception. Still, neither would have prognosticated that their baby girl would grow up to travel amongst the stars, in spite of the moniker they had bestowed upon her.

Sefu stood slowly to his feet as the table buzzed with the multiple conversations being conducted amongst its occupants. He cleared his throat, lifted his glass of red wine, and looked thoughtfully at those around the table as he searched for just the right words to convey what he wanted to express.

"Before Halisi and I had our first child, we agreed that we wouldn't decide upon a name until after they were born. We wanted to give our children an opportunity to communicate to us who they were. Some thought we were foolish because, after all, how could one expect a newborn child to communicate anything. But they communicate so much to us—if we just take the time and care to truly observe. What her mother and I both saw in our first daughter was brightness. She sparkled and glowed with such an over powering warmth. And so, we gave her a name that was befitting of the tiny personality that we would be responsible for nurturing. We named her Nyota, which means star in Swahili. We did everything we could to make sure she continued to shine brightly as a baby, a toddler, an adolescent. But at some point she became her own woman. And in doing so, she not only met, but greatly exceeded what we could have imagined. She has brought joy to every day of our lives. Nyota, I am so proud that you are my daughter, and I am so blessed that I was able to be your father."

The words of Sefu were powerful enough to displace Uhura from Kirk's side—a spot to which she had been affixed all evening. Moving away from her fiancé, she walked over to the first man she'd ever loved with her whole heart and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you for being my daddy," she declared with a cracked voice and a peck on his cheek.

The two embraced as the dinner party graced the scene with light applause and a chorus of "oohs" and "awws." The confluence of joyful tears pooled at the point where their cheeks pressed tightly together.

Blinking back the mist in her own eyes, Halisi stood to her feet just as her husband reclaimed his seat, with their daughter standing just behind him.

"Based on that lovely speech, you'd think my husband was the literature professor and _I_ was the veterinarian," Uhura's mother observed, eliciting a soft giggle from the room.

"As you can tell, Sefu is a poet at heart, which is one of the things that makes him so lovable. And I could not agree more with everything he said about our lovely, intelligent, tenacious daughter. It has been a pleasure being your mother. Seeing all that you have accomplished in your still young life has been so inspiring. You are the daughter, but there have been so many times you have given me strength and encouragement. I've run out of words to express how proud of you I am—or even how wonderful you are."

Halisi stretched out her arm and seized her daughter's hand in her own as she briefly paused to give her a beaming smile.

"And I may be biased," she resumed, "but your name should be synonymous with greatness—excellence."

Kirk lifted his glass and offered a rousing, "Here, here!"

Interjecting levity in the moment, as the lieutenant's mother was wont to do, she carried on, "You know, the next time a friend asks my opinion of a book I just read, or a piece of music I'm listening to, I just might say, 'I think it's really Nyota.' I'm sure I can get the academic community behind me on this one. Maybe get your name added to the Standard lexicon as an adjective," Halisi giggled.

Uhura responded in kind and moved closer to her mother so she could wrap her arms around her waist and place her head on her shoulder.

"Dad may be a frustrated poet, but you're definitely a frustrated comic."

"I love you, sweetie," Halisi said as she embraced her daughter and applied a loving kiss to the top of her head.

Lifting her head to look into her mother's eyes, Uhura asked, "So, based on what you and Dad have said here tonight, can l let my siblings know that I'm definitely your favorite?"

"No!" the Uhura's playfully exclaimed in unison.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

The second leg of Kirk and Uhura's shore leave found them at a swanky dinner reception on the campus of Oxford University, where the participants of Diana's study were being honored for the accomplishments of their groundbreaking research. It was research into how different alien species processed language, not only culturally, but physiologically. The tiny group's findings had a direct impact on the technology used in the universal translators developed by Starfleet. Not only were the languages in the database being expanded, but the time to process the translations was shortened.

Although Uhura was not fully appreciative of the source, Trevor had not exaggerated when he intimated she'd have the power to chart her own course if and when she decided to return to earth. She was not an addictive personality, but space travel was undeniably her drug of choice. The thrill was something she was not yet willing to give up. Yet she was pragmatic in her approach, realizing that one day the desire to hopscotch amongst the stars could wane. She promised herself before entering the Academy that she would remain on this track only as long as her motivation was fueled by her passion.

Since Uhura's duties precluded her from taking part in the university's most recent commencement, she received her doctorate in a private ceremony earlier in the day. The ritual was short and sweet, much to Uhura's liking since she was never fond of being the center of attention. She had received her commendation at Starfleet with several other officers, which gave her a sense of blending in. She would have been fine receiving the formal documentation of her achievement from Oxford via mail, but she also didn't want to deprive her parents the opportunity to add to the family photo album of accomplishments. Especially since her mother intimately understood the amount of work put into earning a PhD.

"Welcome to the club, Dr. Uhura," were her mother's first words following the ceremony.

At the reception, the Uhura-Kirk party was large enough to warrant its own table. Scotty, who would be breaking with the group the next day to be with family in Scotland for the remainder of his shore leave, was more than happy to stick around, especially upon discovering a free meal was involved. Once Kara finished eating and convinced her father to release her from the constraint of her high chair, the tot made her way around the table. She would sit on everyone's lap for a few minutes before getting bored and leaning towards the next person in the circuit. Still, she seemed to spend the most time with the elder Uhuras as they were new acquaintances and Kara loved making new friends. It helped that they were also the most experienced at keeping young people engaged. Being parents to four children and grandparents to five hadn't quenched their delight in interacting with youngsters of any age.

After the dessert course, the reception attendees began to mingle. Some made their way to the open bar to acquire their night cap of choice, ending up at tables different from the ones where they began. The Enterprise's crewmates followed this same pattern, choosing their libations before Uhura escorted them around the room to meet new acquaintances she'd made over the past year. Sefu and Halisi opted to remain at the table as they were enjoying their time with Kara.

Eventually, Diana caught Uhura's eye, so they quickly their way over to her childhood friend. Upon seeing the lieutenant approaching, Diana let out a squeal that softly reverberated throughout the room.

"Ny, it is so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Di," Uhura grinned as the friends caught one another in an embrace. "You already know Jim."

"Hello, Diana," Kirk said extending his hand which Diana captured in a firm grip.

Uhura continued, "And this is Montgomery Scott."

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott."

"Oh, please. You can call me Scotty. Mr. Scott is …"

"Your father," Diana concluded.

"Ah, you've heard that one before, have you?"

"Eh, just a few times," she quipped.

"Seems I need new material."

The group shared a friendly laugh before Diana continued her address to Kirk, "In all seriousness, thank you so much for lending Ny's talent to us. I don't think we would have been as successful as we were without her."

"Life on the ship wasn't the same, but if she wanted to do it all over again, I'd support her, one hundred percent," Kirk confessed as he pulled Uhura to her side and planted a soft kiss on her temple.

The quartet exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes, comparing highlights of their shared experiences with the newest Dr. Uhura.

Scotty noticed Diana's empty hands and asked, "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Um, sure. Shot of Jack—straight up."

With raised brows, Scotty looked over at Uhura and said, "So that's where you get it." Moving his gaze back to Diana, he admired, "I half expected you to say a wine spritzer."

"I'm not a wine spritzer kinda girl," she chuckled.

"I'm coming with you. I need to top this off," Kirk said, swishing the miniscule contents of his glass.

The two walked back over to the bar and were soon being addressed by a man whose name they knew all too well—as they would soon discover—but whose face had been theretofore a mystery.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Captain James T. Kirk of The USS Enterprise."

"Yes, I am," Kirk hesitantly confirmed.

Reaching out his hand in greeting, the man offered, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Trevor Winston."

In spite of Trevor's words indicating he was pleased to make his acquaintance, there was the slightest hint of a slithery undertone that betrayed his statement.

"Yes, Mr. Winston. We are indeed meeting," Kirk said as he took his hand and avoided an outright lie in refusing to parrot Trevor's sentiment. "This is Montgomery Scott, our Chief Engineer."

"And Nyota's best friend," Scotty added as he shook the professor's hand.

Scotty was proud of himself for successfully stifling a laugh at his captain's response. He, like Kirk, was familiar with what had occurred between Uhura and Trevor right before she had briefly returned to The Enterprise during the captain's recuperation.

"Trevor … Trevor. Now why does that name sound familiar?" Scotty feigned ignorance. "Oh, right! You're the chap that enjoys taking naps in the middle of his foyer. It _is_ nice to meet you," he punctuated with a wide, yet disingenuous grin.

"Yes, well, I must be going. I have some things I must attend to," Trevor quivered with a swift nod as he quickly walked away.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Scotty said through his plastered smile and clenched teeth, looking over his shoulder at Trevor's hasty retreat.

"Niiiice," Kirk whispered as the two men gave each other a congratulatory fist pump.

"Never underestimate the power of a snide remark, Jimbo."

* * *

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Life got a tad hectic. There will probably only be a couple of more chapters left before I wrap this one up. I want to express my thanks and appreciation to those who have hung in there with this story, and I truly appreciate every single review._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

The Kenyan grasslands were more awe inspiring than Kirk had anticipated. Based on recounts from Uhura and a bevy of photographs and videos she had shared with him over the years, he expected to be impressed. Still his fiancée's skills in communication, no matter how masterful, were no match for personally beholding the beauty that nature had bestowed upon that portion of the globe.

Kirk peered over at Uhura who caught his gaze, producing a delicate smile to which he responded in kind. He grabbed her hand into his own, lifted it to his mouth and planted a soft kiss to the back of her fingers. He reveled in his fortune of sharing his life with a woman who so completely personified the beauty of her homeland.

Weary from several days of non-stop activity and travel, the shuttle ride from the airport was peppered with minimal conversation. Kara was fast asleep in her car seat and Sefu followed suit. Halisi giggled to herself at the sight of her husband, recalling the boundless energy they possessed in their younger days. She willed her heavy eyelids to remain open, because she wanted to drink in the majesty of the acacia-speckled savannah at dusk. No matter how many times she had returned home from trips to locales both terrestrial and extraterrestrial, the sight of home never failed to affect her.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Jim?" Halisi asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he readily concurred.

"Sometimes I think the best part of traveling is being lucky enough to come home to a place like this," she reflected.

"Mmm," Uhura responded in agreement.

The shuttle slowed down and altered its course away from the smooth pavement to a bumpier, yet well-traveled, dirt path. A path marked with a massive entryway constructed from masonry stones and darkly stained timber. The structure was decked with an emblem that Kirk reckoned as a family crest.

"Almost there," Halisi announced with a satisfied sigh.

The rumble that traveled through the tires of the vehicle was enough to stir Sefu from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around to determine their current location.

"Ah, we _are_ close," he drowsily noted. "Apologies for not welcoming you to our home properly, Jim."

"No worries, sir. The landscape does a pretty good job on its own," Kirk chuckled.

The young captain soon discovered that 'close' was a relative term. They still had to travel roughly a mile and a half before getting even the first glimpses of the Uhura homestead tucked away in a blanket of greenery. Tall, wild grasses gradually acquiesced to manicured lawns and what surely had to be award-winning landscaping. The family home was a sprawling manse, equipped to host the countless family gatherings of which Uhura would sometimes elude. Kirk could tell that she would want to share more but would often hold back for fear of reminding him of what he missed out on in his own upbringing. He tried his best to assure that he wanted to hear the minute details of those reunions, birthday parties, and holiday dinners. He loved the twinkle in her eye when she'd recall a sweet memory of her grandfather or the way the bridge of her nose would crinkle in laughter when she'd convey a funny story about her horde of cousins.

The shuttle finally came to a complete stop and the travel party slowly exited the vehicle. The driver assisted with removing numerous pieces of luggage from the cargo hold while Uhura and her mother gently roused Kara awake.

"Hey, sweetie," Uhura cooed as she stroked the tot's cheek until her eyes were opened and focused.

"Hi," she said with the spunk of a typical three-year-old whose energy reserves were quickly restored. "Where are we?" she asked looking from side to side out of all the windows.

"We are at my home. This is where I grew up," Uhura said as she loosened the buckle on the car seat.

"It looks different from my home."

"Yes, very different," the lieutenant smiled.

"It's really hot," the child whimpered.

"Yes," Halisi interjected, "which is why we need to get you inside. We'll get you something nice and cool to drink."

Uhura lifted Kara into her arms and planted a swift kiss on her cheek. She and her mother moved away from the vehicle and went to a vantage point that allowed for a view of the mountains far off in the distance.

Meanwhile, Kirk, Sefu and the driver had transferred all of the luggage to the porch. Sefu squared away with the driver, transferring additional credits to his personal account for the assistance he provided. Kirk stood in silence, looking at Uhura and her mother as they introduced his daughter to the Kenyan countryside. A warmth filled his chest that was easily discernable from the heat radiated by the ambient temperature. Sefu stood by his side and wrapped his arm around the younger man, tapping his shoulder before bringing his hand to rest.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Uhura," Kirk said.

Sefu tilted his head to the side and gave his future son-in-law a confused look. His response was not a thank you to Kirk, but instead he called out to his eldest daughter with urgency in his voice.

"Nyota! Nyota!"

She moved with a quickened pace until she stood directly in front of the two most important men in her life.

"What is it, dad?" she asked, as her mother soon made her way to the group. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Turning to their guest, he continued, "Jim, did you hear what Nyota called me?"

"Yes, sir."

"From now on, you call me dad as well. Okay?" Sefu beamed.

Kirk had rarely called him, 'Mr. Uhura,' opting more often than not to call him, 'sir.' Now that he and his daughter were betrothed to one another, the moniker no longer seemed appropriate in Sefu's estimation. He was family. Kara was family.

"Yes, sir," Kirk replied out of habit. When Sefu shot him a mildly reproving squint, the captain altered his statement to, "Yes, dad."

"Jeez. You scare me half to death just to get Jim to call you dad?" Uhura admonished.

"Ohhhh … I'm sorry, sweetheart," he offered with a long kiss to her temple. Looking at Kara with a playfully goofy expression and jabbing a thumb to his chest, he asked, "That was bad of grandpa, wasn't it?"

"Yes, grandpa" Kara giggled.

Halisi looked at Kirk and said, "So you know what you have to call me from now on, right?"

"Yes, mom," he said with a small bow.

"Very good, son," she said kissing his cheek. "Now let's take this love fest inside."

Sefu opened the door and stepped forward as Kirk quickly transplanted Kara from Uhura's arms into his own. Nyota crossed the threshold into pitch blackness as her eyes hadn't yet adjusted and the foyer didn't have a single source of illumination.

"Why is it so dark? Seems like the computer would have turned at least some of the lights on by now."

The statement barely out of her mouth, Uhura was met with a sudden burst of light accompanied by a loud chorus who shouted, "SURPRISE!"

The group lying in wait was comprised of all three of her siblings, one sister-in-law, and four nieces and nephews ranging in age from five to 15. And still, not everyone had been able to make the festivities.

* * *

Zakia was the eldest of the Uhura siblings. A father of four children—two who were fully grown and could not make their way to Kenya due to their own responsibilities—he had always played the role of protective older brother to his baby sisters. Uhura admired the life he and his wife Talia, a native Brazilian, had built for their family in Australia. The two met while medical students at the University of Sydney and had fallen as deeply in love with the locale as they had with one another. In the Starfleet officer's estimation, her oldest brother and his wife had followed the blue print for successfully forging a partnership and family that the elder Uhuras had presented to their children.

Safiri, the second born of the brood and an attorney specializing in alien civil rights, had not been as fortunate in matters of love. He'd suffered a painful dissolution of his marriage several years prior which had dampened the jovial spirit that he'd always brought to every family gathering. Although most of Uhura's communications with him in recent years had been conducted via video chats, the brave face he tried to display could not mask the agony that came through in his eyes, or the dull ache in the timbre of his voice. But when she caught his glance upon crossing the threshold of her parent's home, she immediately knew that the old Safiri had returned. He was the first to wrap his arms around her, hoisting her tiny frame off the ground. His eyes had regained their sparkle and his voice had reclaimed its melody. Fortunately, his latest visitation with his son and daughter coincided with Uhura and Kirk's shore leave, allowing his twins to spend some highly coveted time with their Aunt Ny.

Ayanna, whose lifestyle as an artist allowed for the most freedom of movement, would not have missed the gathering for the world, regardless of how often she'd spent time with her big sister since she'd joined Starfleet. She loved her independence and vagabond-like existence, but she also knew she couldn't stay away from home too long, especially when she had the opportunity enjoy playtime with her nieces and nephews.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't make it, Aunt Ny," the strapping 21-year-old wistfully offered over the view screen. "Final exams wait for no man."

"Never apologize for that, Zak. School is more important than any party," Uhura explained.

"Eh," Kirk replied, shifting his head from side to side.

"I think Uncle Jim would beg to differ," her oldest nephew laughed. "I can't wait to hear some of your stories from the Academy."

Kirk opened his mouth, but before he could respond, Uhura broke through with, "Not until you've graduated and are gainfully employed."

"Probably for the best, Zak," Kirk conceded with a wink. "But I can't make any promises if you corner me at the wedding."

"I love you kiddo. And I'm so proud of you," Uhura said.

"Love you too, Aunt Ny. Nice to finally meet you, Jim. Take care, guys," Zak said, finally breaking the comm link after a nearly thirty-minute conversation.

The couple settled back into the oversized armchair that they shared, and Uhura dropped her head to Kirk's shoulder.

"So that was Zak, your oldest brother Zakia's oldest son. And he's the chemical engineering major at MIT. "

"Uh huh."

"And he has an older sister, Halina who is doing her medical residency in Johannesburg."

"Right again."

"I see that brilliance runs in your family. I hope I can keep up."

"Oh, you do more than keep up, sweetie," she assured as she gently rapped his knee.

"You've got an awesome family, Ny. The fact that they came from all over the globe to celebrate and spend time with you on this shore leave—that's something special."

"It is. I have the greatest family in the world."

"Glad I'm finally getting to meet your brothers."

"I think you've passed the big brother test with them."

"Think so?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

The sound of Kara's giggling, mingled with the laughter of her new cousins, made its way into the study where they had taken the video call from Zak.

"Maybe we should head back out to the party before we fall asleep in here."

"Good idea."

Before standing to her feet, Uhura pivoted her body and straddled Kirk's lap. She took his face into her hands and gave him a long passionate kiss—the type they hadn't been able to share since embarking on the final leg of their journey.

"Just wanted to get that in before we rejoined the festivities," she purred.

"Well, thank you. Maybe we can stay in here for just a bit long…"

"Daddy, daddy!" Kara screamed as she flung the door open and made a running leap onto the arm of the chair.

"And maybe not," Kirk smiled at Uhura. Looking at his daughter, he continued, "What is it, muffin?"

"Grandpa said he has a s'prise for me."

"He does?"

"Yah! He said I can see it in the morning. It's too dark to see right now."

"And too late," Uhura said and she playfully tapped her nose.

"Well, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you'll get your surprise," Kirk concluded.

* * *

A swift smack to the cheek was how the next morning greeted Uhura; a greeting that had been mirrored for Kirk. The source of the far from malicious assault was their tiny bunk mate, who up to that point had been peacefully nestled between them throughout the night. The bright Kenyan sun pouring through the thinly veiled bedroom windows, coupled with a child's anticipation was an effective replacement for an intentionally unset alarm clock.

"Wake up," Kara whispered, as if trying to soften her blows with a muted tone. "It's time for grandpa's s'prise."

"Ugh. Fifteen more minutes, baby," Kirk slurred, with eyes still closed.

"No, daddy! That's too loooong."

He opened one eye and looked at his daughter before asking, "Do you even know how long that is?"

Kirk's question elicited a snicker from Uhura, who kept her eyes closed as well.

"Wake up, Nota!" Kara implored.

"I'm not asleep, Little Bit. Just resting my eyes," she drowsily offered.

The woman's responses was not convincing as Kara lowered her face to within an inch of Uhura's and vigorously pressed, "Open your eyes. You're gonna go back to sleep."

Uhura opened her eyes, but was unable to focus on the child's face since it was still so close. "You are really excited about this _s'prise_ , aren't cha?"

"Mm-hmm," Kara confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it is, so I don't blame you," she smiled and planted a kiss on the child's soft cheek.

"You wanna fill me in?" Kirk requested.

"Nope. It's a surprise for you too. You'll just have to wait like Kara."

The captain rolled to his side and his daughter made her perch on his ribcage. He looked over at his lover and playfully stated, "So, you like torturing me."

"No. I _love_ torturing you," Uhura retorted with a sly grin.

The couple went in for a sweet good-morning kiss that produced another round of angst for their diminutive roommate.

"Nooo," Kara sighed. "No kissing. Time to get up."

* * *

Breakfast proved to be as lively as the previous evening's gathering had been. The smaller children were sequestered to the kiddie table in the kitchen nook, from which waves of giggles constantly tickled the ears of their parents. The youngsters were under the watchful eye of the head housekeeper, who had a special knack for keeping the little ones entertained. The pancakes she fashioned into playful shapes were particularly a hit with her lively audience. The addition of domestic staff happened only after the Uhuras became empty nesters. Having four children at home provided all the assistance needed for maintaining their substantial household. Professional responsibilities and advancing years had made the addition of household staff a necessity.

The adults gathered at the sideboard in the large dining room, filling their plates with a wide variety of breakfast foods, and made their way to the table once they had made their selections. Included in the adult group was Zakia's youngest son Nick—a 15-year-old who had always been in awe of the fact that his aunt was part of Captain James T. Kirk's crew. When he learned of their engagement and that he was actually going to meet the skipper, the teenager was over the moon.

Nick looked closely at what Kirk chose for his breakfast and mimicked his selections. When his soon-to-be uncle was ready to take his seat, Nick was close behind, snagging the empty seat next to his idol, ahead of his slower paced aunt. Rather than being upset by his move, Uhura chuckled and instead chose a seat opposite her fiancé and star struck nephew.

"Oh, hey there Nick," Kirk greeted as he cut a healthy portion of his omelet and shoved it into his mouth.

"Good morning, sir," Nick chirped with the formality of a crewmate.

Kirk looked over at Uhura whose chewing could not mask the smile of amusement at her nephew's form of address.

"At ease, cadet," Kirk commanded with a muted salute. Leaning over, he winked and whispered to the lad, "You can just call me Jim when we're not on the bridge."

A broad smile overtook the boy's face as he pounced on the opportunity to asked, "Can I call you Uncle Jim?"

"Even better."

"Cool," Nick said under his breath.

"Your aunt tells me you're quite the astronomy buff."

"She did? Aunt Ny told you about me?"

"Of course she did. She talks about you guys all the time."

The young man parroted his previous reaction with another breathy, "Cooool."

"I even know about that the science fair that you won last year. I'd love to see your project."

"Really?" Nick exclaimed as he sat straighter in his seat.

"Really."

"Can I show you later today?"

"Of course. Can't wait to see it."

Zakia, equally amused as his sister by the exchange between Kirk and his son, sat at the table next to his wife, Talia. While most teens held athletes and entertainers in the highest regard, Nick, for the most part, did not follow his contemporaries in that regard. Instead, the prodigy tended to hold explorers and purveyors of the sciences in greatest esteem.

"Nick, you're throwing a lot at Jim so early in the morning. Give him a chance to digest his food," the father teased.

"Sorry," Nick sheepishly atoned.

"No, no! I don't mind at all. Right here, bud," the captain offered as he lifted his hand to the youngster so they could exchange a high-five.

"Good, because I think we've found the newest president of your fan club," Talia chuckled as she took a sip of juice.

"I want to join Starfleet someday," Nick announced.

"Honey, you do realize that being part of Starfleet means you'll have to wake up before eleven o' clock in the morning, right?" Talia quizzed her young son.

Zakia pointed his fork in the lad's direction and added, "This one is not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination."

"I'm getting all my sleep in now while I can," Nick assured.

Uhura bobbed her head from side to side as she weighed the veracity of her nephew's argument and conceded, "Makes sense to me, kiddo."

Soon Safiri and Ayanna entered the dining room, short of breath and damp from perspiration after their morning jog. They engaged in their usual competitive, yet affable banter about who performed best during their jaunt. Both had been stars on their respective tracks teams, but were too far apart in age to have had the chance to meet head-to-head in competition. They stood at the sideboard only long enough to snag a glass of juice before heading to their rooms to shower and prepare for the day.

From his seat, Kirk was able to scan the hallway outside of the dining room and peek into the kitchen where the kids were enjoying their breakfast. He hadn't yet seen either of the elder Uhuras make an appearance and asked the group, "Where are your parents?"

"I'm sure they're out …," Zakia began to offer an explanation before being cut off by Uhura clearing her throat. "Um, doing their thing," he abruptly concluded.

Zakia hunched his shoulders and gave his sister an expression that silently questioned her secrecy.

"Ah. Must have something to do with the surprise Kara is so excited about."

"And it's a surprise for Jim too, so no spoilers," Uhura clarified for her big brother.

* * *

After breakfast, the entire family congregated at the back of the house where Sefu and Halisi soon appeared, both driving open 4x4 safari vehicles. Everyone piled into the vehicles and they set off in a direction that took them deeper into the Uhura property. After about a mile into their trek, the open landscape transitioned to lusher greenery in which was nestled a crystal clear brook that soon flowed parallel to the dirt road.

"Kara, what did you tell me was your favorite animal?"

"Giraffe!" the little girl shouted in glee.

"Have you ever seen one in real life?"

"No," she answered with a vigorous shake of the head.

"Do you want to see one in real life?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Kara enthusiastically clapped.

Moments after the tiny girl had given her stamp of approval on the prospect, a fenced enclosure came into view. Inside was a baby giraffe being tended to by a handler. The young animal trotted in playful pursuit of the man that had successfully cajoled it into its daily exercise routine.

"Daddy, daddy, look!" Kara squealed.

"I see," responded a gob smacked Kirk, happy that Uhura decided to keep this as a surprise for him as well. Turning to his lover, he said, "Your mom and dad have a giraffe in their back yard?"

"Oh, they have more than that," she giggled.

Everyone soon exited the vehicles and moved closer to the fence where they could get a better view of the animal. Sefu instructed the small children to gather close so he could speak to them directly.

"Now, children, remember to be respectful of the animals you see today. Do not tease them because just like humans, they can become irritable and stressed. If you treat them well, they will treat you well."

"Yes, grandpa," the youngsters acceded in unity.

"This little one should be hungry. Does anyone want to feed him?"

The tots jumped up and down in place with excitement, raising their hands high in hopes of being chosen, although all would be given a chance. The retired veterinarian was met with a chorus of high pitched voices begging, "Ooh, me, me, me."

Kirk, unwilling to let such an opportunity pass, added his baritone to the children's voices and boomed, "Me too!"

Lifting his daughter into his arms and grabbing Uhura by the hand, he walked over to the chain link fence along with the rest of the family. Sefu entered the paddock and spoke with the handler while checking on the health and condition of the young animal. He picked up a basket of leafy greens and advanced toward the captive audience that stood on the other side of the fence.

"How long have you guys had a giraffe?" Uhura inquired of her mother.

"Only a few weeks. His mother was shot by poachers. This little one was found next to her body—malnourished and close to death."

"What is this place?" Kirk asked.

"It can best be described as a big game rescue. For the most part we take in younger animals that have been orphaned. Ultimately we want to introduce them back into the wild. We work closely with the local nature reserves and wardens. They bring the animals that they find on their patrols here to us. Right now we have this giraffe, a couple of baby cheetahs, an older impala. Oh, we had a young elephant that just got reintroduced to her herd right before we left to meet you in San Francisco. I wish you could have seen her."

Sefu came closer, with the enclosure's occupant not far behind, and handed Kara and Kirk two small bunches of tender leaves.

"Just poke a leaf through the fence and he'll take it from you."

Kirk was first to offer sustenance to the animal, showing Kara his technique so she could mirror his actions. She giggled incessantly as the creature gladly accepted her offering. The openings in the fence were large enough for its small snout to poke through; giving father and daughter the ability to gently stroke the soft fur.

Looking over at Uhura, the captain still in awe said, "This place is amazing. You grew up with this?"

"Oh, no. This didn't happen until after dad retired. I think he started going stir crazy after he wasn't working every day."

"None of this was planned," Halisi began to explain. "A few years back a friend of mine who was a deputy game warden brought an injured Zebra here because we were close by. She was worried that transporting it any farther would not have ended well. Our land borders one of the largest reserves, so bringing injured and orphaned animals her seemed like a natural fit. I think both of us are working more now after retirement. I feel like I'm in my second career. But I'm not complaining at all. It feels good to be with the one you love while you're doing what you love."

Halisi looked over at her daughter and her newest family member, and could see that her last statement struck a chord. The loving way the couple stared at one another brought a smile to her face.

"But I'm sure the two of you know all about that."


End file.
